Hollywood Heights: Music Sounds Better With U
by TheFemaleBoss13
Summary: Starts after they come back from the New York Concert. Eddie and Loren try to go through the challenges of life together whilst trying to keep their romance alive
1. Chapter 1

**Eddie and Loren just came back from New York where ** **Loren performed. Loren was so glad that Eddie had been back from being "Dead". After what Kelly did in New York Loren had to fire ****her. Kelly tried to make her cheat on Eddie so that she could get her name out in the media.**

Eddie: Where finally back in L.A. I was starting to miss this place

Loren: I know right last time I was here you were "Dead"

**When Eddie opened the door and there stood two people from Eddie and Loren's past.**

Person: Well look who is back it's the kid and her so called "Boyfriend"

Person1: So I guess you back after you broke my heart and moved on

Eddie: Chloe what are you doing here

Loren: Yeah Cam what are you doing here also

Chloe: Oh Kid just shut up and go away the adults are talking

Loren: First of all I'm older than Cam and second of all don't ever talk to me like that in your life you Stupid, Airheaded Bit

**Eddie interrupted her before she could finish her sentence**

Eddie: Calm down Loren

Chloe: You heard him calm down

**Loren was about to hop on Chloe but Eddie held her back**

Eddie: Chloe I think it's time for you to live wait let me rephrase that you need to live

Loren: Yeah

**Chloe stormed out of the penthouse walking over to Loren and whispering in her ear that she would get this back.**

Loren: Cam I think it's time for you also

Cam: Really Loren you're going to do that ok I'll leave but I'll be back

**Cam walked out leaving Eddie and Loren all alone**

Eddie: I don't it they will ever leave us alone

Loren: Yeah I know I feel like just moving away from here but I can't

Eddie: Why not

Loren: Well I'd miss my mom, Max, Mel, Adam, Kelly, Jake

Eddie: Is that it

Loren Yeah I think so well there is one person

Eddie: Who

Loren: You

Eddie: Oh Really

**Eddie leaned in to kiss Loren. Things were starting to get intense. Loren was ready she gave Eddie a nod a signify that she was ready. Eddie picked up Loren and brought her to his bedroom. He laid on top of her. Loren started to take of Eddie's shirt while Eddie was taking of hers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't posted in a few weeks. I'm so behind in school so you know education comes first. I'm also having a bit of writers block so please review and give ideas now back to the story**

**Next Morning**

**Loren woke up to find Eddie not beside her. She throws on some sweatpants and one of Eddie's shirts. She goes downstairs and finds Eddie sitting at the piano**

**Loren: **New Song

**Eddie: **Yeah I just finished it want to her it

**Loren:** Sure

My angel,  
How'd you get to be so fly?  
How'd you get to shine so bright, girl?  
How'd you get to look like that?  
Heaven, don't you call her back, yeah

Halo, halo, I'm not sayin' hi,  
Baby, there's a ring above your head,  
And it shines so bright in the sunlight, in the sunlight  
Ayo, ayo, this is like a dream  
Every bit of you ‒ it makes me weak,  
How did I get here?  
In the sunlight, in the sun..?

I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm lookin' at an angel  
Who's starin' back at me, her eyes so heavenly.  
I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm lookin' at an angel  
There's no one on this earth that's made this beautiful  
I must be in heaven.

Here we are, looking at the stars  
I can hear, the beating of your heart,  
I could listen to this song forever  
You're the breeze, cruising down the coast  
You're the jam, baby, I'm the toast,  
It's so sweet when we're together

And if I ruled the world I'd name an island for ya,  
Yeah, you can tell all your girls I named an island for you,

I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm lookin' at an angel  
Who's starin' back at me, her eyes so heavenly.  
I must be in heaven, 'cause I'm lookin' at an angel  
There's no one on this earth that's made this beautiful  
I must be in heaven.

Halo, halo, I'm not sayin' hi  
Baby, there's a ring above your head,  
And it shines so bright in the moonlight, in the moonlight

My angel,  
How'd you get to be so fly?  
How'd you get to shine so bright?  
Girl, how'd you get to look like that, tell me?  
Please, heaven don't you call her back.

My angel,  
My angel.

**Loren: **Oh Eddie I love what inspired you

**Eddie: **I don't know I just woke up this morning and the lyrics popped into my brain

**Loren's phone starts ringing**

**Nora: **Hey Honey how are you. You didn't come home last night

**Loren: **Oh I stayed at Eddie's hope you're not mad

**Nora: **Oh no I'm not I was just worried last night.

**Loren: **K.

**Nora: **When can you come home I really need to talk to you it's urgent

**Loren: **Is everything all right

**Nora: ** Yeah just really to talk to you

**Loren: **Ok I'm on my way

**Nora: **Right Hurry

**Loren Hangs Up The Phone. Loren goes upstairs to get dressed and goes over to her house.**

**Please Read and review. Song by Cody Simpson Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loren drove as fast as she could to Nora's house she had to know what was wrong with her mom she had not seen her mom like this since her dad left them. Loren always tries to forget that day but it always comes back to her. Loren finally arrived at the house.**

Nora: Loren honey, come here

Loren: Mom what's wrong

Nora: Come here let's sit down. Now what I'm about to tell you might hurt you it might not but I just want you to know.

Loren: Mom your scaring me like what is it are you pregnant

Nora: No! I just want to tell you I heard from a hospital and you father is dead

Loren: WHO MAX

Nora: No! Your blood father Trent

Loren: Mom you're lying. My dad can't be dead he just can't I never got to reconnect with him.

**Loren was crying so hard she was out of breath she just couldn't believe it her own dad dead it can't be true. She knew she couldn't drive home in this state so she called Eddie.**

Loren: Eddie can you come and pick me up I can't drive home with the way I am

Eddie: Ok. Is everything alright Lo.

Loren: No I'll explain it to you all at home

**In The Penthouse**

**Eddie grabbed his keys and went down to his car. When he went down there he was surprised by who was there. He just kept on walking to his car and got inside.**

Eddie: Are you going to get off my car or do I have to drive with you on the car

Chloe: Oh Eddie you know you want me and not that Valley Girl

Eddie: Chloe I'm giving you one last chance or I'm just going to drive

**Chloe finally got off the car and went and stood against a wall looking at Eddie drive away.**

**Please Read And Review and give more ideas please xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eddie was on his way to Nora's house to get Loren on his way there he got a call from Jake.**

Jake: Sup Eduardo

Eddie: Jake how've you been

Jake: Great. I just want to ask that can you and Loren come over to the office tomorrow say around 1:00

Eddie: Yeah sure

Jake: Alright then I'll see you tomorrow

**Jake hung up the phone. Eddie finally got to Nora's house. He saw Loren leaning on her car with tears streaming down her face. He pressed the horn to alert Loren. Loren ran to the car and got in. The car ride to the penthouse was really quiet. They finally got to the penthouse and Loren went upstairs and Eddie followed her.**

Eddie: Now what's wrong Loren you know you can tell me anything

Loren: It's my Dad

Eddie: Trent

Loren: Yeah He's ehh …. He's

Eddie: He's what Loren

Loren: He's dead

**Loren started to cry harder now. Eddie pulled her in for a hug she hugged back. A few minutes later she pulled back.**

Loren: I'm sorry I messed up your shirt

**Eddie started to laugh**

Eddie: It doesn't matter I have other shirt's Loren.

**Loren laid down and started to fall asleep. About an hour later she woke up and saw Eddie sleeping. Loren went downstairs to the piano and starting to sing.**

Back when I was a child  
Before Life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my mother and me and then

Spin me around till I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure  
I was loved

If I could get another chance  
Another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again

Ooh, ooh

When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah, yeah  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said

Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he  
Would be gone from me

If I could steal one final glance  
One final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father  
Again

Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how momma would cry for him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me

I know I'm prayin' for much too much  
But could You send back the only man she loved  
I know You don't do it usually  
But dear Lord, she's dyin' to dance with my father again  
Every night I fall asleep  
And this is all I ever dream

**When she was done she started to think back to when she was two and her dad would always take pictures of her in her mom's clothes and would have a fashion show. Loren started to cry softly. She went back upstairs and laid down.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Song from previous chapter was Luther Vandross Dance With My Father. I've been having writer's block so I need ideas please read and review**

**The next morning at Chloe's house Chloe was thinking of ideas of how to bring Loren down. She had heard on the news that her father had died she knew that if kept on bringing it up she would always break down but that wasn't enough for Chloe, Chloe wanted to destroy Loren and her so called wonderful life. She was disturbed by her thoughts by a knock on the door.**

Chloe: Yes can I help you

Police: Yeah we can to ask you a few questions

Chloe: About what?

Police: About the death of Katy Duran

Chloe: Come In

**Chloe was so nervous she knew there was only one way to get out of this and it was to lie.**

**In The Penthouse**

**Eddie woke up to find Loren not beside him. He opened his eyes more and saw Loren dressed in studded shorts with a crop top and creepers.**

Eddie: Where are you going?

Loren: Mel and I are going shopping today and then we're going to have lunch

Eddie: Ok just be at Jake's office at 1:00

Loren: Ok see you there

Eddie: Eh Loren are you Ok like about what happened?

Loren: Yeah I'm alright never been why?

Eddie: Loren I know how you feel but you can't keep denying you feelings

Loren: Eddie I'm alright seriously

Eddie: Alright then see ya

Loren: Eddie c'mon

Eddie: What Loren I'm trying to help you with your feelings and all you're doing is pushing me away

Loren: You know what I don't need this

**Loren starts to walk out**

Eddie: Loren wait

**Loren had already walked out of the penthouse.**

**At Chloe's House the police had been asking her a few questions**

Police: Where were you on the night of the death?

Chloe: I was at a movie premiere. When it was done my car wouldn't start and I got a taxi home and that was it

Police: What about Tyler Rourke did you see him?

Chloe: I seen him at the premiere but that was the last time I saw him

Police: Thanks for your co-operation

Chloe: Anytime.

**At Mel's house**

**Loren pressed the horn and Mel came running out. She went inside Loren's car.**

Loren: Hey Mel

Mel: Hey Lo so how are you. Are you ok?

Loren: Yeah. I've never been better

Mel: Ok if you're sure so how's life with Mr Rockstar

Loren: Mr Rockstar and I aren't talking

**Loren parked the car in her normal spot at the mall. When she got out reporters were everywhere**

Reporter1: Loren how are you

Reporter2: Loren do you miss your dad

**Loren and Mel rushed into the mall.**

Mel: Now tell me why you and Eddie aren't talking

Loren: We just got into an argument because he thought I wouldn't be fine, he thought I would be all sad and he said I was pushing him away so I just walked out.

Mel: Oh Loren I'm so sorry

Loren: Don't be it's not your fault

**Mel and Loren did some shopping and went for lunch. Loren dropped Mel home and went to the office. When she got there she saw Eddie sitting on his usual chair in Jake's office. Loren went and sat opposite him. Jake came in and started to talk about albums and tours**

Jake: So Loren on your album we have some people for you to do a duet with some of them being Eddie, Emeli Sande, Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber. So we will also have 7 solos from you is that ok?

Loren: Yeah I can handle that

Jake: And Eddie you will be collaborating with Cody Simpson, Chris Brown, Cher Lloyd and Ariana Grande and you will also have 7 solos K.

Eddie: Yeah sure

Jake: Also I want a duet with Loren that you will both write together.

Eddie: Alright

Jake: That's it for today I will see you guys tomorrow at let's say 3:00

Eddie and Loren: Ok. See ya Jake

**Eddie and Loren both walked out before Loren got into Eddie ran up to her.**

Eddie: We need to talk.

**Loren got into her car and drove off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**When Eddie and Loren got home they both sat down on the couch. They sat like that for about 5 minutes until Eddie made the first move.**

Eddie: About this morning I didn't mean what I said it's just that I've been in your place before and I acted like you did like I was over what happened and that everything happens for a reason but then I realised that I needed to face my feelings

Loren: Why didn't you just say that this morning?

Eddie: You didn't give me a chance

Loren: Well I'm sorry

Eddie: There's no need to be sorry it's not your

Loren: Ok

**Eddie Laughed. Eddie was about to kiss Loren then Loren got a text from Jake. It said that 2 of the artists want to record tomorrow is that alright. Loren texted back saying ok.**

Eddie: So where were we?

Loren: You were about to kiss me and I think I was about to go upstairs like now

**Loren ran the stairs while Eddie was chasing her.**

**The Next Morning, Loren and Eddie were getting ready to go to the office. Today Loren was going to duet with Emeli Sande and Selena Gomez and Eddie was going to support her. When they got to the studio they saw Emeli and Selena talking Loren went up and introduced herself. Jake walked and said that Loren and Emeli would be recording first. They went inside the recording studio and started singing.**

**(Loren in bold Emeli in Italics)**

**I guess it's funnier from where you're standing****  
Cause from over here I missed the joke**  
_Clear the way for my crash landing__  
I've done it again, another number for your notes_

**I'd be smiling if I wasn't so desperate****  
I'd be patient if I had the time**  
_I could stop and answer all of your questions__  
As soon as I find out, how I can move from the back of the line_

**I'll be your clown, behind the glass****  
Go head and laugh, cause it's funny****  
I would too, if I saw me****  
**_I'll be your clown, on your favourite channel__  
My life's a circus circus, round in circles, selling out tonight_

**I'd be less angry if it was my decision****  
And the money was just rolling in**  
_If I had more than my ambition__  
I'll have time for please, I'll have time for thank you as soon as I win_

**I'll be your clown, behind the glass****  
Go head and laugh, cause it's funny****  
I would too, if I saw me**  
_I'll be your clown, on your favourite channel__  
My life's a circus circus, round in circles, selling out tonight_

**From the distance my choice is simple****  
From the distance I can entertain**  
_So you can see me I out makeup on my face__  
But there's no way you can feel it, from so far away_

_I'll be your clown, behind the glass__  
Go head and laugh, cause it's funny__  
I would too, If I saw me_  
**I'll be your clown, on your favourite channel****  
My life's a circus circus, round in circles, I'm selling out tonight**

Jake: That was great Emeli and Loren. Selena can you please go in now

Emeli And Loren: Thanks Jake

Selena: Sure

**(Loren In Bold, Selena In Italics)**

_When you're ready come and get it (x2)__  
__Na na na (x3)_

**When you're re-e-e-dy (x2)**

_When you're ready come and get it__  
__Na na na (x3)_

**You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation****  
****I'll be sittin' right here real patient****  
****All day all night I'll be waitin' standby****  
****Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you****  
****All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.****  
****I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.****  
****I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet. ****This love ain't finished yet…****  
****So baby whenever you're ready…**

_When you're ready come and get it (x2)__  
__Na na na (x3)_

**When you're re-e-e-dy (x2)**

_When you're ready come and get it__  
__Na na na (x3)_

_You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.__  
__And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs.__  
__I'm gon' love you for life I ain't leaving your side__  
__Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it__  
__Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie, no lie__  
__I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.__  
__So baby whenever you're ready….._

**When you're ready come and get it (x2)****  
****Na na na (x3)****  
**  
_When you're re-e-e-dy (x2)_

**When you're ready come and get it****  
****Na na na (x3)****  
**  
**This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily**  
_I'll know I'll know I'll know_  
Because you love me so…Yeah! (Both)  
**When you ready come and get it****  
****Na na na (x3)****  
**  
_When you're re-e-e-dy (x2)_

**When you're ready come and get it****  
****Na na na (x3)**

Jake: That was great guys thanks for coming today.

Everyone: See Ya

Selena: So Eddie I'll see you at the party

Eddie: Sure

Loren: What Party

Eddie: I'll tell you at home

Loren: K.


	7. Chapter 7

**Songs from the previous chapter was Emeli Sande Clown and Selena Gomez Come And Get It. Read And Review**

**In The Studio**

Jake: So Loren and Eddie will both of you be here at 3:00 for another recording session and tomorrow Justin, Cody and Cher will be here

**Loren started smiling no one knew that she has a major crush on Justin Bieber she is a belieber she just loves his songs and there meanings her favourite song is Born To Be Somebody that song just really spoke to her.**

Eddie: Sure Jake we'll be here tomorrow.

Loren: It was really great working with you Selena and Emeli

Selena and Emeli: Our pleasure

**Loren and Eddie went to the car outside. When they got in Loren asked Eddie about the party**

Loren: So what about this party I heard off?

Eddie: Oh yeah so Justin is having a 19th birthday party and he wants me and you to come

Loren: Really? Ahh I love Justin Bieber

Eddie: Ohh I never knew of this

Loren: Yeah Yeah I'm a belieber you got a problem with that

Eddie: No. Me and Justin are close friends

Loren: And you never thought to tell me about this

Eddie: I never thought you were the kind of girl that would like him

Loren: Well you were wrong

**The car pulled up to the Penthouse. Loren went running up out of the car and ran to the elevator and pushed to the button to go up. The elevator door closed before Eddie got to it so he had to get the next one. Loren was opening the door to the penthouse she was going to hide but she had to hide where Eddie would never find her. She decided to hide under the bed. She went upstairs and under the bed. She heard the door open and close. She knew it Eddie. Eddie was looking all over for Loren. He couldn't seem to find her he decided to try in bedroom. He went upstairs and searched everywhere until he heard a giggle from underneath the bed so he checked there and found Loren. He pulled Loren out and pulled her into a passionate kiss Loren fell back onto the bed.**

**Nora's House**

**Nora has not moved from her room ever since she found out about Trent. She didn't know why she was crying. She heard a knock on the door and went to go and answer it. There was no one there expect for flowers and it had a card saying 'Hope you're doing better' –Max. Nora was so happy so she called Max**

Nora: Hey Max thanks for the flowers

Max: You're welcome just really hope you're doing better

Nora: Yes I am I wanted to ask you that can I stay at the Bungalow for a little while

Max: Yeah take as much time as you want

Nora: Thanks Max

Max: No problem

**Nora went to go and pack some clothes and then drove off to the Bungalow**


	8. Chapter 8

**At the Sander's house**

**Mel got barely any sleep because Ad's baby kept on crying so at 6:00am she got up and drove to Eddie's penthouse. Mel knocked on the car. Loren came running down in shorts and Eddie's shirt.**

Loren: Mel. What are you doing here? Come in.

Mel: Thanks Lo I couldn't sleep because of the baby

Loren: Well your welcome to stay In the guest room

Mel: Thanks Lo ohh and I see you and Mr. Rockstar made up huh

Loren: MEL. Yeah we did happy

Mel: Oh I think you we're since you're wearing his shirt

Loren: Ok Mel I think it's time for you to go to bed. I got to go back up to Eddie so see ya

Mel: Oh Yeah I see emm hmm

Loren: Bye Mel

Mel: Night Lo.

**At Chloe's House**

**Chloe was asleep until she heard a knock on the door. She jumped out of her bed and answered the door. It was the police**

Chloe: Can I help you

Police: Chloe Carter you are arrested for the murder of Katie Duran and Lying to the police.

Chloe: WHAT

Police: We have evidence from Tyler Rourke.

Chloe: TYLER

Police: You have the right to remain silence anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you don't have one we will provide you with one. You have now heard your rights

**The police were arresting Chloe. Chloe didn't know why Tyler would do something like this. She was so sad she thought he loved her.**

**The Next day**

**Loren and Eddie woke up at 7:30. Loren started school at 8:00 she was so late. She ran to go and wake up Mel and went back to her room to get ready. She had a shower and got dressed she wore leather leggings, a tank top with a shirt which she only buttoned the top button and her red high heels. Her hair was straight. She was getting dressed up because after school she would be singing with Justin Bieber.**

Loren: Ok Eddie I'm on my way now

Eddie: Why are you so dressed up for

Loren: Oh nothing

Eddie: Let me guess 'The Biebs'

Loren: Leave me alone

Eddie: K. Bye

Loren: Bye

**Loren gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek and then left. When Loren left the room Eddie noticed she forgot her bag and phone. So he decided he would hide it and surprise her at school and give it to her.**

**Downstairs**

Loren: Mel there is no time to eat breakfast

Mel: But Lo

Loren: No Mel we're gonna be late the earlier we start school the earlier we finish

Mel: Ohh someone is eager to see Justin

Loren: Leave me alone now can we go

Mel: Fine

**At third period Loren noticed she didn't have her phone or bag. She wanted to go home and get it but then everyone started rushing outside. Loren went out also. She saw a black escalade and then she saw Eddie on it. She ran up and into the car and saw her bag and her phone on the front seat.**

Loren: Seriously you couldn't have told me before I left the house

Eddie: I wanted to surprise you

Loren: Aww well isn't that cute

Eddie: Haha you're so cute

**Eddie leaned in to kiss Loren but Loren then Loren jumped up out of her seat and grabbed her bag and phone**

Loren: Bye Eddie

Eddie: Ugh you're such a tease

Loren: See you at 3:00

**At 3:00**

**Loren drove Mel home and then went to the studio. She walked in and saw Eddie sitting in his usually chair. She went aand sat beside him until he pulled her onto his lap and then started to kiss her neck**

Eddie: I missed you

Loren: I missed you too

**Loren started to kiss Eddie until when Jake came in**

Jake: Emm Hmm

**Loren and Eddie broke apart**

Jake: Guys come on we have some special guests

**Loren jumped from Eddie's lap**

Loren: OMG OMG OMG

Eddie: Calm down there Lo

Jake: Guys you can come in now

**Loren was squeezing Eddie's hand as hard as possible**

Eddie: Lo you're hurting me

Loren: Sorry

Jake: Guys welcome Cher Lloyd, Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber

Loren:…..


	9. Chapter 9

Justin: Eddie my main man

Eddie: How are you Justin wow you've grown

Justin: Haha Thanks and whose this

Eddie: This is Loren my girlfriend

Justin: Hey Loren

Loren: Hey Justin big fan

Eddie: More like major fan she loves maybe even more than me

**Loren elbowed Eddie in the stomach.**

Justin: Well everyone loves 'The Biebs'

**Loren giggled. On the outside Loren was calm and cool but on the inside Loren was jumping with joy. She couldn't believe she was talking to Justin Bieber**

Cody and Cher: Hey guys

Eddie and Loren: Hey

Jake: So guy we will start off with Cody then Cher and then Justin K.

Everyone: Okay

Jake: So Cody and Eddie in the studio

(Cody in bold and Eddie in Italics)

_Listen, hey yo, super loops in the building__  
Hey, I like this right here, yeah__  
What a waste of tissues boxes,__  
Girl I promise all them... rainy days are over__  
Hey, and baby I'm bigger umbrella__  
Hey, you say goodbye to them puffy eyes__  
__Love is war and girl I'll be your soldier__  
Hey, and baby I will fight for you forever__  
__  
Baby, it's my mission,__  
To be one that's always here to listen__  
And girl you'll be fine__  
'Cause now that you're mine__  
__  
No more tears on your pillow!__  
Don't wanna see no more tears on your pillow__  
And this is my song to you__  
Can't give you all the world but I promise that you're my girl__  
Don't wanna see no more tears on your pillow__  
No more tears on your pillow__  
No, no, no__  
_  
**Sleepless nights and fuss and fighting****  
Now the mission's blowing in the wind now yea****  
Where you wanna go, I'm gonna take you!****  
Here's my lesson, take your fingertips,****  
Run the through my hair****  
This is all we're talking about****  
I know that I will gentle, I won't break you****  
****  
Baby, it's my mission,****  
To be one that's always here to listen****  
And girl you'll be fine****  
'Cause now that you're mine****  
****  
No more tears on your pillow!****  
Don't wanna see no more tears on your pillow****  
****And this is my song to you****  
Can't give you all the world but I promise that you're my girl****  
Don't wanna see no more tears on your pillow****  
No more tears on your pillow****  
No, no, no****  
**  
_So girl, here, come take my shoulder__  
And let those tears focus, I told ya__  
This gonna be the last time that you cry_  
**So what am I? The boys don't need to reply****  
Cause girl, you'll be fine****  
Cause now that you're mine I don't wanna see**

**No more tears on your pillow!****  
Don't wanna see no more tears on your pillow****  
And this is my song to you****  
Can't give you all the world but I promise that you're my girl**  
_Don't wanna see no more tears on your pillow__  
No more tears on your pillow__  
No, no, no_

Jake: That was great guys Cher can you hope in there

(Cher in bold Eddie in italics)

**Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum****  
Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum****  
Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum****  
Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum****  
****  
Baby you the best cause you worked me out****  
I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down****  
****I'm fighting I don't wanna like it****  
But you know I like it****  
But you know I like it, Like it, Like it****  
****  
Used to always think I was bulletproof****  
But you got an AK and your blowing through****  
Explosive You don't even know it****  
I want you to know it****  
I want you to know it, know it, know it****  
****  
All of them other boys can walk away****  
They ain't even in the game****  
Cause they know that you own it****  
You got this swag, you got this attitude****  
Wanna hear you say my name****  
****  
Cause you got me Flying, with ur love****  
Shining, with ur love****  
Riding, with ur love****  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love****  
One hit, with ur love****  
Can't quit, with ur love****  
So sick, but so what****  
I feel like I'm on top of the world****  
With ur love****  
**  
_Everybody wants what I got with you,__  
Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view__  
Inspired Feeling like a million__  
I'm one in a million__  
I'm one in a million, million, million__  
__  
I ain't even here I'm in outer space__  
Like I'm Venus Your Mars In the Milky Way__  
It's crazy What you're doing to me__  
How you do it to me How you do it to me, to me, to me__  
__  
All of them other __girls__ can walk away__  
They ain't even in the game__  
Cause they know that you own it__  
You got this swag, You got this attitude__  
Wanna hear you say my name__  
__  
Cause you got me Flying, with ur love__  
Shining, with ur love__  
Riding, with ur love__  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love__  
One hit, with ur love__  
Can't quit, with ur love__  
So sick, but so what I feel like I'm on top of the world__  
With ur love__  
_  
**Flying Baby I'm shining baby****  
I'm riding with ur love****  
One hit baby I can't quit baby****  
I'm so sick but so what****  
Flying Baby I'm shining baby****  
I'm riding with ur love****  
One hit baby I can't quit baby I'm so sick but so what**

_**Flying, with ur love**____**  
Shining, with ur love**____**  
**__**Riding, with ur love**____**  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love**____**  
One hit, with ur love Can't quit, with ur love**____**  
So sick, but so what I feel like I'm on top of the world**____**  
With ur love**____**  
**_  
_Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum__  
Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum__  
Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum__  
Da da da da dum dum ba dum dum_

Jake: That was excellent guys now Loren and Justin can you two go in now.

(Loren in bold Justin in italics)

_**Say you love me, as much as I love you, yeah**____**  
Would you hurt me baby?**____**  
Would you do this to me? Yeah**____**  
Would you lie to me baby?**____**  
Cause the truth hurts so much more**____**  
**__**  
Would you do the things that drive me crazy?**____**  
Leave my heart still at the door**____**  
**__**  
Oh I can't help it I'm just selfish**____**  
There's no way that I could share you**____**  
That will break my heart to pieces**____**  
Honestly the truth is**____**  
**__**  
If I could just die in your arms**____**  
I wouldn't mind**____**  
**__**Cause everytime you touch me**____**  
I just die in your arms**____**  
Oh but it feels so right**____**  
So baby, baby, baby, please don't stop, boy**__  
__  
Oh, Baby, I know loving you aint easy__  
But it sure is worth a try__  
__  
Ooh, if there is a reason to call me a fool__  
Cause I love too hard__  
Are there any rules?__  
__  
If this is a lesson__  
Baby teach me to behave__  
Just tell me what I gotta do__  
Just to stay right next to you__  
__  
Oh I can't help it I'm just selfish__  
There's no way that I could share you__  
That will break my heart to pieces__  
Honestly the truth is__  
__  
If I could just die in your arms__  
I wouldn't mind__  
Cause everytime you touch me__  
I just die in your arms__  
Oh but it feels so right__  
So baby, baby, baby, please don't stop, girl__  
__  
__**Basically I'm saying here**____**  
I can't live without my baby**____**  
**__**Loving you is so damn easy for me**__  
__  
Aint no need for contemplating__  
Promise me you wont keep me waiting__  
Tell me baby I'm all that you need__  
__  
_**If I could just die in your arms****  
I wouldn't mind****  
Cause everytime you touch me**___  
I just die in your arms__  
Oh but it feels so right__  
So baby, baby, baby, please don't stop, girl__  
__  
__If I could die__  
I would make you believe girl____**  
**_**That I wouldn't mind**___**  
**__Aye, Aye, Aye__  
Whooooa__  
_**If I could baby, oh!****  
It's what you do to me****  
Whooa, no no****  
Baby please don't go ****boy**_**  
**__Nooo, Nooooo____**  
No, no, no, no**_

Jake: All of you guys were so good today so thanks for coming

Cody. Cher and Justin: Your Welcome

Justin: Loren you have my number right

Loren: Yeah I'll call you tonight

Justin: Well I'll see you guys soon

Loren and Eddie: Bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Songs from previous chapter was Cody Simpson Tears On Your Pillow, Cher Lloyd With Ur Love and Justin Bieber Die In Your Arms.**

**Outside The Studio,**

**Loren and Eddie were walking out of the studio, the paparazzi were surrounding them but they made it to their separate cars peacefully. When Loren got in her car she got a text from Eddie saying 'Race you home, first one home gets 200 dollars got it'. Loren texted back saying 'You are on'. Loren raced home, when she got to the parking lot she didn't see Eddie's car so she thought she won what she didn't know was that Eddie didn't park in his usual spot he parked in another and he was already home. Loren ran up to the penthouse. She saw Eddie sitting on the couch drinking a beer.**

Loren: What are you doing here? Your car wasn't in the parking lot

Eddie: Oh so you forgot I was very smart and I can park my car somewhere else

Loren: Haha so funny I'm dying with laughter

Eddie: So where's my money

Loren: You're not getting any money

Eddie: But we had a deal

Loren: Well the deal is off

Eddie: You can't do that

Loren: I can do whatever I want

**Loren started to walk up to Eddie, now she was nose to nose to him**

Loren: Like this

**Loren started to kiss Eddie and pushed him down onto the couch. It was getting hot and heavy until Eddie's phone rang. Eddie groaned but picked up his phone**

Eddie: Yes Jake

Jake: Oh someone is grumpy

Eddie: Yeah you can say that

Jake: Well I just got word from Chris Brown and Ariana Grande's people they said that they have to record today because of their tour.

Eddie: So

Jake: So you have to get your lazy ass over here to the studio

Eddie: Ugh wasn't I just there

Jake: Well to bad I want to see you here in 10 minutes

Eddie: Fine

**Eddie got up.**

Loren: Where are you going?

Eddie: I have to go and record in the studio so I'll see you when I get back

Loren: Probably not I'm gonna go over to my Mel's and then my mom's

Eddie: Ok then see you soon

**Eddie gave Loren a kiss then went out the door. Loren then went to go and have a shower and change clothes she couldn't handle being in the heels anymore.**

**In the studio,**

**Chris and Ariana were sitting down waiting for Eddie. Eddie came in the door and went to say hi to Chris and Ariana.**

Eddie: Hey guys

Chris: Hey Eddie, it's gonna be great working with you

Ariana: Yeah

Jake: So let's get started, Ariana will you hop in there first

Ariana: Yeah sure

**A/N not gonna use none of Ariana's songs**

**(Eddie in bold, Ariana in italics)**

**Us against the world****  
Against the world****  
Us against the world****  
Against the world****  
****  
You and I, we've been at it so long****  
I still got the strongest fire**  
_You and I, we still know how to talk__  
Know how to walk that wire_

**Sometimes I feel like The world is against me****  
The sound of your voice, baby****  
That's what saves me****  
When we're together I feel so invincible****  
****  
Cause it's us against the world****  
****You and me against them all****  
If you listen to these words****  
Know that we are standing tall****  
I don't ever see the day that****  
I won't catch you when you fall****  
Cause it's us against the world tonight**

**Us against the world****  
Against the world**

_There'll be days__  
We'll be on different sides but__  
That doesn't last too long__  
We find ways to get it on track__  
And know how to turn back on__  
__  
Sometimes I feel__  
I can't keep it together__  
Then you hold me close__  
And you make it better__  
When I'm with you__  
I can feel so unbreakable__  
__  
Cause it's us against the world__  
You and me against them all__  
If you listen to these words__  
Know that we are standing tall__  
I don't ever see the day that__  
I won't catch you when you fall__  
Cause it's us against the world tonight_

**We're not gonna break****  
Cause we both still believe****  
We know what we've got**  
_And we've got what we need alright__  
We're doing something right..._

_Cause it's us against the world__  
You and me against them all__  
If you listen to these words__  
Know that we are standing tall__  
I don't ever see the day that__  
I won't catch you when you fall__  
Cause it's us against the world tonight_

**Us against the world****  
You and me against them all****  
If you listen to these words****  
Know that we are standing tall****  
I don't ever see the day that****  
I won't catch you when you fall****  
Us against the world****  
Yeah it's Us against the world, baby****  
Us against the world****  
Tonight**

_Us against the world_  
**Against the world****  
Us against the world**

Jake: Guys that was great can we take it one more time?

**Loren drove over to Mel's house**

Loren: Hey Mel

Mel: Oh Lo you're finally here thank goodness I was just about to call you guess what happened

Loren: Ryan Gosling finally called you

Mel: No not yet, but this is even bigger

Loren: Ok so tell me

**Mel and Loren went to go and sit down**

Mel: So you know how a few weeks ago Adam and I broke up right

Loren: Yeah

Mel: So I bumped into him today and guess who he was with

Loren: Who?

Mel: His new girlfriend isn't that great

Loren: Mel you know most girls would be sad and crying about their ex moving on but you're over the moon

Mel: Lo do you know what this means. It means I can move on now. I thought we were on that level where we can't go out with other people yet but now I know We can. This is so great

Loren: Ok Mel I'm happy for you

Mel: Happy you should be delighted

Loren: Why?

Mel: Because now you can set me up with one of Eddie's rockstar friends

Loren: I am not telling Eddie to do that

Mel: Why not?

Loren: Because I don't know. Why don't you ask Eddie yourself?

Mel: Great idea

Loren: Okay well you can come over tonight and ask

Mel: Thanks Lo

Loren: No problem I'll see you tonight have to go and visit my mom

Mel: K. Bye

**Loren walked out the door and drove to her mom's.**

**At The studio, Eddie and Ariana were finally down after 3 takes. Now it was Chris' turn**

**(Eddie in bold Chris in italics)**

**What the hell babe,****  
Damn I ain't never felt this way****  
Somebody, somebody, tell me****  
I don't have a clue what to do****  
When it comes to you****  
Baby, you're so beautiful****  
Every time I see you girl, it throw me off****  
It's so unusual****  
For me to be waiting****  
But I don't want to blow it girl,****  
But you should know this girl****  
****  
I'm not gonna be the one to mess this up****  
Cause I done effed up in love before,****  
I'ma be the one to take a back seat girl****  
****We can take our time and****  
You can run this, Stay in, go out,****  
Anything you want girl, we can do****  
Girl are we going down, I don't know,****  
But from here now baby I'm gone leave that up to you,****  
I'ma leave it up to you**

_What the hell babe__  
Make me wanna jump out an airplane__  
The way it feels, I just can't explain__  
I don't wanna lose it, so I'm just gone stay out my own way__  
Baby, you're so incredible (you're so beautiful),__  
Every time I see you girl, it throw me off__  
It's some kind of special (unusual)__  
So I'm gone keep waiting__  
But I don't wanna blow it girl,__  
But you should know this girl...__  
__  
I'm not gonna be the one to mess this up__  
Cause I done effed up in love before,__  
I'ma be the one to take a back seat girl__  
We can take our time and__  
You can run this, Stay in, go out,__  
Anything you want girl, we can do__  
Girl are we going down, I don't know,__  
But from here now baby I'm gone leave that up to you,_

_I'm not tryna be a heart breaker, like I was before_  
**(That was the old me)**  
_I've made so many tears, I don't wanna make no, make no more_  
**So give me your list, yes I'm checking things off**  
_Ready to go to work, baby you can be boss_  
**And I'm okay with it, ain't gone play with it****  
So baby girl, it's your call**

_I'm not gonna be the one to mess this up__  
Cause I done effed up in love before,__  
I'ma be the one to take a back seat girl_  
**We can take our time and****  
You can run this, Stay in, go out,****  
Anything you want girl, we can do**  
_Girl are we going down, I don't know,_  
**But from here now baby I'm gone leave that up to you,****  
Leave that up to you**

Jake: That was AMAZING guys

Chris: Thanks Jake and Thanks Eddie for letting me Collabarate with you

Eddie: No thank you you're an inspiration

Chris: Thanks here's my number maybe we good hang out some time

Eddie: Yeah sure here's mine

Chris: Well I'll see you guys later

Eddie: Bye

**At Nora's House, Loren opened the door and called for her mom when she heard no answer she looked around the house and then she saw a note saying 'Loren, I went to Max's bungalow for a few days just to get away from everything going on I'll see you when I get back' –Nora. Loren knew what her mom was going through. Loren then looked through the mail. There was nothing important just bill but then she came upon an invitation letter to Trent's funeral all of a sudden all these feelings started coming back she then remembered her dad was dead. She sunk down to the ground leaning against the wall. All of a sudden her phone rang it was Eddie.**

Eddie: Hey are you back home yet

Loren: No still in my mom's

Eddie: Well I'm going over to pop's so I might be late home

Loren: Okay.

Eddie: So I'll grab dinner and bring it home

Loren: Yeah sure

Eddie: Hey Lo are you ok you sound like you were crying

Loren: Yeah I'm alright I'm just a little tired

Eddie: Ok so I'll see you at home yeah sure

**Loren hung up the phone. At the door was someone Loren wasn't expecting**

Person: Was that Mr Wrong

Loren: What do you want Cam?

Cam: Nothing just came to see you why are you crying?

Loren: None of your business

Cam: Just tell me

Loren: I don't have to it's not like if you're my boyfriend

Cam: But I could be

Loren: WHAT?

Cam: Just think about it you can leave Eddie and come with me we'll move to New York, get married, have children it's a dream life

Loren: That sounds so stupid I would never go anywhere with you, not even get married and I'm damn sure I don't want to have your children

Cam: Just think about

**Cam came closer to Loren, then Loren pushed him against the door and he hit his head**

Cam: You're gonna wish you didn't do that

**Cam got Loren from the hand and hit her a punch across the face. He then kicked her in the stomach. Loren got out of his grip and ran to her car. Cam ran after her. Loren drove off and Cam followed her. Loren drove to MK knowing that Eddie would be there. She parked the car and Cam parked beside her. Loren ran out of her car and into MK while Cam followed. She ran upstairs and burst into Max's apartment. Eddie was there sitting down and so was Max. They were surprised at Loren.**

Eddie: Loren what's wrong

**Loren was out of breath and couldn't speak she just pointed to the door and there stood Cam.**

Eddie: What are you doing here?

Cam: Chasing after you're girlfriend after what she did to me

**Cam tried to get to Loren but Eddie pushed him and punched him the face. Cam then got up and ran out of MK**

Eddie: Are you ok Lo?

Loren: Yeah

Eddie: Well we better get some ice on that bruise

Loren: K.

Max: Come on let's go to the kitchen and get some ice

Loren: Thanks Max and you know you could have told me my mom was at the bungalow

Max: Did I not tell?

Loren: No

Max: Well must have forgot you know old men like me forget thinkgs

**Loren and Eddie started to laugh. After a few hours Loren and Eddie went home.**

**Please READ AND REVIEW. Also I have another story out it's called House Of Anubis: The Secret Life Of The American Teenager soread that and review please.**** Songs from the chapter were Westlife Us Against The World and Chris Up To You.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Loren and Eddie were at home watching Pitch Perfect when there was a knock on the door. Loren went to go and answer it. When she opened the door Mel burst in**

Loren: Mel what are you doing here

Mel: Remember what you told me I should tell Eddie

Loren: Yeah but I didn't know you would do it

Mel: Then you don't know me yell

**Mel walked over to Eddie**

Mel: Hey Eddie

Eddie: Yeah Mel

Mel: I want to ask you something

Eddie: Shoot

Mel: Well as you know Adam and I broke up a few weeks ago

Eddie: Yeah Lo told me a few weeks ago

Mel: LO I told you not to tell anyone

Loren: Sorry Mel but I had to tell Eddie

Mel: K. Now back to me. So will you hook me up with one of your rockstar friends

**Eddie gives Loren that 'What The Hell' look and Loren gives him the 'I Don't Know' look.**

Eddie: So you came all this way to ask me that

Mel: Well I told Loren to tell you but she said no. So are you going to hook me up or not

Eddie: How about this I'm going out with Chris Brown on Saturday so how about you and Loren come and I'll bring Justin Bieber and he'll bring Selena Gomez and we can all hang out go shopping or the girls will hang out and the boys will hang out.

Mel: Oh Eddie I love you so much. I can't believe you're gonna hook me up with Chris Brown

Eddie: I never said that but since he's single and everything I'll try

Mel: Thank you thank you

Eddie: No problem

Mel: I'm gonna go now sorry for the cock block

Loren: Mel seriously

Mel: Bye Lo see you tomorrow at school and I'll pick you up we'll go shopping for clothes for Saturday

Loren: K. Mel bye

**Mel left**

Eddie: So what do you want to do?

Loren: I need to tell you something

Eddie: You're not seeing that dude Cam are you

Loren: No why would you think that

Eddie: Just a guess

Loren: Well me dad's funeral is on Sunday and they want me to sing at it and say some words

Eddie: Loren are you sure about this

Loren: Yeah why

Eddie: Well you only knew him for 4 years after that you barely talked to him until the day of your concert

Loren: Yeah but I still feel I should still respect him like he's still my father

Eddie: K. whatever you want

Loren: I'm gonna go to bed I feel dizzy

Eddie: You ok

Loren: Yeah I'm probably just what happened today

Eddie: Ok. Let's go

**That night Loren had a dream. She was walking down the stairs and she saw her father standing there while her song 'Dance With My Father' was playing in the background. She walked up to him and he took her hand and started dancing**

Loren: Why did you go I really needed to reconnect with you?

Trent: Honey everyone goes at sometime in their lives you don't get to choose it's chosen for you

Loren: But we had lots to talk about so many questions I wanted to ask

Trent: Loren one day you will have a family and forget about those questions and you will forget about me and I'll be alright I'll be in a better place

Loren: I'll never forget about you, never

Trent: I know but I have to go now

**With that said he walked out the door and Loren was left standing there. Loren woke up to her alarm ringing she reluctantly got up and got ready for school**

**In school, Chemistry class. Loren was feeling very faint and dizzy.**

Loren: Ms, can I be excused

Ms Hudson: Why?

Loren: I don't feel so good

Ms Hudson: Well very well, Will someone please go with go with Loren just in case anything happens

Cam: I will

Mel: No I will she doesn't even like you

Ms Hudson: Ok very well Melissa will you please go with her you seem like the right person

**Loren and Mel walked out of the class.**

Mel: I can't wait until Saturday man it's gonna be great

**Mel kept on going on and on. Loren suddenly stopped and leaned against the bathroom door**

Mel: Lo are you ok

Loren: Yeah I'm alright

**Loren felt like the room was spinning around suddenly she fell onto the ground.**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger please read and review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mel didn't know what to do so she just ran back to class and burst through the door**

Ms Hudson: Melissa what do you think you are doing

Mel: LOREN JUST FAINTED

Ms Hudson: What? Would you call the ambulance please?

**Mel rang the ambulance and Ms Hudson went out to Loren.**

Mel: Hello my friend is after fainting and I need an ambulance immediately

Man: Ok well just lie her down on her side and we'll be there in a minute flat

Mel: Ok thanks

**Mel then called Eddie**

Eddie: Hey Mel what's going on

Mel: Eddie Loren just fainted

Eddie: Wait what say that again I think I heard something wrong

Mel: Lo just fainted she wasn't feeling so good so she and I went to the bathroom and she just fainted

Eddie: What hospital are they bringing her to?

Mel: The Kings' hospital

Eddie: K. I'll be there in a minute hurry

**The ambulance came and they put an oxygen mask on Loren and put her in the ambulance, Mel went into the ambulance also and started to text Loren**

Mel: Hey Nora Lo just fainted you need to come down to The Kings' Hospital now

Nora: Mel, are you messing with me

Mel: No I'm serious Loren just fainted I'm in the ambulance with her now

Nora: I'm on my way

**Nora packed up her stuff and went back home.**

**Eddie jumped out of bed once he heard what happened he didn't even have a shower he just threw on some clothes and ran out the door. He raced his way through traffic and was finally at the hospital**

Woman: Hello who are you here for

Eddie: I'm here for Loran Tate

Woman: And who are you

Eddie: I'm her boyfriend

Woman: Oh well she is in room 234 on the 3rd floor

Eddie: Thank You

**Eddie went up and found Mel sitting outside the room crying.**

Eddie: Mel how is she is she awake can I go see her?

Mel: Eddie, slow down she's alright, she's awake but we can't go and see her because they're doing some tests on her and taking a sample of her blood to test it

Eddie: So basically she's alright

Mel: Yeah

Eddie: Then why are you crying

Mel: They're called tears of joy Eddie

**Eddie laughed. After an hour they finally let them see Loren, Eddie had went out and bought flowers, a card and a teddy for Loren.**

Eddie: Hey Lo

Mel: Heya Loren

Loren: Hey guys

Mel: Oh Lo look at you. You look like a mess

Loren: Thanks Mel that's really nice

Eddie: Here you go

Loren: Oh Eddie you got me flowers, a card and a teddy

Mel: I pitched in

Eddie: No you didn't you commanded me to go and get them

Mel: I know

**Mel, Eddie and Loren started laughing.**

Mel: Oh yeah Lo I called your mom she should be on her way

Loren: Really I haven't seen her in weeks

Eddie: Really

Loren: I haven't seen her since my dad died and OMG My dad's funeral is in two days OMG and I haven't my song I need to get out of here.

**Loren tried to get up but was too weak. Eddie went over to Loren and got her back into the bed.**

Eddie: Loren calm down you're not strong enough to get out

Loren: Yes I am know let me go I can't let my dad down I just can't it's not right let me go

**Loren started to cry as loud as she could. The doctor came running in.**

Doctor: What's wrong here?

Eddie: Can I talk to you outside?

**Eddie and the doctor walked out**

Eddie: Listen is there like anything kind of therapist for Loren's kind of situation she's going through a hard time and I just want to get her help

Doctor: Here this is one of the best therapist's card call her and make an appointment

Eddie: Thanks

**Eddie walked back into the room**

Eddie: Mel can you excuse us please

Mel: Yeah sure

**Mel went out**

Eddie: Loren I went to go and talk to the doctor and we decided you're gonna go to a therapist and you have to and you have no choice

Loren: Buy Why?

Eddie: Because you're a wreck you just fainted you haven't been eating proper and cry dad when you're sleeping so please go to this therapist for me

Loren: Fine, but it's only because I Love You

Eddie: I love You too

**Loren and Eddie kissed and Loren fell asleep with Eddie by her side. That was the first time she slept peacefully**


	13. Chapter 13

**Loren woke up at 8:00pm and found that Eddie wasn't beside her but she found a note saying 'I see you've woken up I went out to get some food I know how much you hate hospital food be back soon' P.S Your mum is outside. Loren saw the door was open.**

Loren: Mum, Mom, MOM

Nora: What is it Loren are you alright should I go get the doctor?

Loren: No I'm alright I just wanted to know if you were back

Nora: Honey I've been back for four hours I talked to Eddie and he told me everything that happened

Loren: Oh did he

Nora: Yes he did, look Loren if you want to sing at your dad's funeral then go ahead and do it nothing is stopping you, but I do want you to go to that therapist, he sounds really good and could help you

Loren: I will mum, I know I need help

**Nora and Loren hugged each other**

Loren: I love you mum

Nora: I love you too sweetie

**Just then Max walked in**

Max: Wow Lo you look a mess

Loren: Taking the fact I just woke up

Max: I'm only messing you look beautiful

Nora: And what about me

Max: You look as beautiful as ever

**Max gave Nora a kiss on the cheek. Just then Eddie came in**

Eddie: Are we having a family reunion or something

Loren: Do you have some food?

Eddie: No it's at home I just talked to the doctor there was an accident with 2 buses and the hospital is overcrowded so they said you're alright to come home but you have to come back on Tuesday for a check-up and they're gonna give you some meds and you have to take them with water everyday once a day.

Loren: So basically I have to go home now

Eddie: Yeah

Loren: FINALLY I hate hospitals

**Loren got out of bed got her stuff and her medicines and went to get signed out. Loren and Eddie drove home.**

Loren: So I'm still gonna sing at my dad's funeral but I will go to the therapist

Eddie: Good, because you start on Wednesday

Loren: What you already booked an appointment

Eddie: I knew you were going to do it

Loren: Yeah K. So what are we gonna do about tomorrow?

Eddie: Oh yeah I forgot about that I'll just cancel

Loren: No you will not, look we'll just have everyone at the penthouse and have some fun, we'll buy a load of food and everything will be alright

Eddie: Yeah I like that idea let me text everyone

**Eddie texted everyone and they were all cool with the idea. Then Eddie and Loren went shopping to get some food well lots of food**

**In The Supermarket, Loren was picking out lots of stuff the trolley was almost full.**

Eddie: Lo I'm sure we don't need this amount food

Loren: You know how hungry I get

Eddie: Yeah but I'm sure we don't need pickle juice

Loren: Oh yeah you can put that back

**Loren and Eddie went around one more time then went to go and pay for the stuff. After they were done they walked out the paparazzi were surrounding then but they made it to their car. They were back home in 10 minutes. Loren put all the stuff in the kitchen.**

Loren: So what do you wanna do?

Eddie: I don't know what do you wanna do?

**With that said Loren leaned into the Eddie and they kiss. The kiss was full of passion then Eddie started to deepen. Loren moved onto Eddie's lap and put her legs around his tors and her arms around his neck. Eddie lifted Loren up and brought her to the bedroom. Eddie laid Loren down on the bed and started taking off her top. Eddie started kissing down Loren's neck. Loren took Eddie's top off in one go. She then pulled away**

Loren: You really need to start working out again you're getting fat

**Eddie laughed and leaned in to kiss her. Loren heard the door open and close. She pulled away from Eddie.**

Loren: Did you hear that?

Eddie: Hear what?

Loren: You were really into this weren't you

**Eddie laughed**

Mel: LOREN STOP HAVING SEX WITH EDDIE AND GET YOU'RE ASS DOWN HERE NOW

**Loren groaned**

Loren: WHAT DO YOU WANT MEL?

Mel: I SAID GET DOWN HERE NOW

Loren: FINE

Eddie: To be continued

Loren: No way

**Now Eddie groaned. Loren went downstairs and found Mel sitting down on the couch**

Loren: What do you want Mel?

Mel: I just received a text from Eddie saying that we're all staying in tomorrow

Loren: Yeah

Mel: Oh so you want me to stay in a room with Chris Brown, Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez

Loren: Yeah

Mel: I have nothing to wear

Loren: Well sort that out

Mel: Well that's why I brought this

**Mel had a suitcase full of clothes she was deciding to wear.**

Loren: Mel we can pick those clothes out in the morning so do you wanna stay here

Mel: Yay thanks Lo.

Loren: Welcome

Mel: SORRY FOR THE COCK BLOCK EDDIE AGAIN

Eddie: IT'S ALRIGHT

**Loren and Mel started to laugh. Loren went back upstairs 30 minutes later and found Eddie asleep so she went and laid beside him then he pulled her on top of him and started kissing her again**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mel walked to Loren and Eddie's room she saw Loren cuddled up next to Eddie with his t shirt on. Mel took out a blowhorn.**

Mel: OK EVERYONE GET UP. CHRIS, JUSTIN AND SELENA ARE GONNA BE HERE IN 4 HOURS.

Loren: Ugh Mel relax you have 4 hours

Mel: And I still need to pick out an outfit and do my hair and make up

**Loren fell back asleep and the Mel walked over to her and dragged her out of the bed. Eddie laughed**

Eddie: Mel can you please leave my girl alone

Mel: She's my girl too

Eddie: Fine then, take her

Mel: Good

Loren: You're so gonna get this back Eddie

**Mel brought Loren to her room and they started going through every single piece of clothing.**

Loren: Mel why don't you just wear this

**Loren lifted up a yellow jumpsuit**

Mel: It's to yellow

Loren: Ugh Mel just pick something just don't be too flashy and don't be to ordinary just somewhere in the middle

Mel: Thanks a good idea Loren

Loren: I'm full of them

Eddie: LOREN

Loren: What is up with everyone calling my name today?

Mel: Everyone loves you that's why

Loren: Really Mel?

Mel: No

Loren: Fuck you

Mel: I'd fuck me too

Eddie: LOREN

Loren: I'M COMING

Eddie: WELL HURRY

**Loren ran up the stairs. By the time she was up she was out of breath.**

Loren: What's wrong?

Eddie: Have you seen my favourite shirt that says 'The Endless Summer' on it

Loren: Is that why you called me like you were dying

Eddie: Well excuse me for wanting to find look good God why you so feisty

Loren: Maybe because I barely got any sleep and I just fainted and I feel dehydrated

Eddie: Oh Loren I'm sorry

Loren: You also fall for the fake sick trick

Eddie: I can't believe you just did that

Loren: Aw well I have a schedule for today

Eddie: Ugh

**Eddie fell on the bed.**

Eddie: I hate schedules

Loren: Well I scheduled some time for skinny dipping but since you hate schedules

Eddie: What are you saying I love schedules?

**Eddie tried to kiss Loren**

Loren: Eh Shower first then we can kiss

Eddie: Ugh fine then

**Eddie threw Loren off his shoulders and raced to the shower. Loren was too busy screaming that she didn't notice Eddie had taken her shirt off and put her down.**

Loren: Eddie stop

Eddie: Please

Loren: Eddie

Eddie: Please

Loren: Fine 5 minutes

Eddie: Yes

Loren and Eddie were getting it down, Mel walked too Loren and Eddie's room and heard random moan. She just shaked her head and went downstairs to get cereal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lorena and Eddie were final done taking a shower after 20 minutes. They walked downstairs and saw Mel sitting down watching The Fresh Prince Of Bel Air**

Loren: Mel you're obsessed with that show

Mel: Oh you guys are finally done having sex AGAIN

Loren: Haha Mel so funny

Eddie: Where should we go before they come?

Mel: Oh Loren Love Will Tell Us Where Go

Loren: OMG Mel that's it the last sentence for my new song

Eddie: Yes finally now can we hear it

Loren: Yes

**Loren got her laptop and started playing the beat she made**

I know exactly how you feel  
It doesn't matter what you say  
I see the sun begin to set  
And we gotta, gotta get away  
I gotta patch of open road  
I already miss you with all of my soul  
So before we both get old  
I think we gotta, gotta get away

I keep wishing for all the tickets  
Stack 'em on my wall  
Let's rip them down  
And leave the town before the cops can call  
And bring us back  
Cover our tracks in the dust  
I think we must

Take on the world  
Let's go crazy  
Love will tell us where to go  
I'll be your girl, be my baby  
Love will tell us where to go  
Oh oh oh through a dark night  
Oh oh oh without a sunrise  
Oh oh oh and we will be alright  
Love will tell us where to go  
Love will tell us where to go  
Love will tell us where to go

The wheels on this train keep turning  
We're flying with the birds  
And the worlds so bright  
It hurts when we're on the getaway  
I'm the Bonnie to your Clyde  
You're the mood and I'm the tide  
I, I want this for all of my life  
Since the night that we got away

I keep wishing for all the tickets  
Stack 'em on my wall  
Let's rip them down  
And leave the town before the cops can call  
And bring us back  
Cover our tracks in the dust  
I think we must

Take on the world  
Let's go crazy  
Love will tell us where to go  
I'll be your girl, be my baby  
Love will tell us where to go  
Oh oh oh through a dark night  
Oh oh oh without a sunrise  
Oh oh oh and we will be alright  
Love will tell us where to go  
Love will tell us where to go  
Love will tell us where to go

When things get rough  
When we have loved  
We've got enough to tell us where to go  
When we get lost  
When love is all that we got  
To tell us where to go  
Then we're alright  
We'll be alright  
Love will tell us where to go  
Then we're alright  
We'll be alright  
Love will tell us where to go

Take on the world  
Let's go crazy  
Love will tell us where to go  
I'll be your girl, be my baby  
Love will tell us where to go  
Oh oh oh through a dark night  
Oh oh oh without a sunrise  
Oh oh oh and we will be alright  
Love will tell us where to go  
Love will tell us where to go  
Love will tell us where to go

Eddie: Lo that song was AMAZING

Mel: Yeah Lo didn't know you had it in you

**Someone knocked on the door and Eddie went to go and open it.**

Eddie: Hey man

Person Hey

**Sorry haven't been posting much have finals next week and need to study and sorry it's so short Song by: Bridget Mendler Love Will Tell Us Where To Go**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I'm done my finals I've been working on this chapter so hard so I hope you all like it. Here goes nothing**

**Someone knocked on the door and Eddie went to go and open it.**

Eddie: Hey man

Person Hey how's it going

Eddie: Great come on in. I see you brought the lovely lady with you

Person: Yeah

Eddie: So Justin how's it been oh and Selena Loren and her best friend Mel are in the kitchen

Selena: Cool Thanks

**Selena went over to Loren and Mel while Eddie and Justin sat down**

Eddie: So how's it been seen some rumours about you. I know they're not true

Justin: I know man people are just haters

Eddie: I know how you feel

**There was a knock on the door. Justin went to go and open it.**

Justin: Chris you're here. Party's here everyone

Chris: Yeah the party's here and I bought food

**Over with Selena, Loren and Mel, they were talking about the plan to get Mel and Chris together.**

Loren: So guys this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna play truth and dare

Selena: And then I ask Mel truth or dare she pick dare and then I dare her to play firetruck with Chris

Loren: Play firetruck and then boom new couple and when one of us spin the bottle and it lands on one of us we have to pick dare and make up the stupidest dare ever got it

Selena and Mel: Got it

Loren: And Mel

Mel: Yes

Loren: No stupid dares for me

Mel: Oh Loren I don't think you know who you're talking to

**Loren grabbed the food and went to the living room. She saw Eddie and Chris arm wrestling but just rolled her eyes.**

Eddie: What's wrong Loren jealous because you don't have all this

**Eddie, Justin and Chris showed the muscles. Loren, Selena and Mel started laughing.**

Loren: So you think that we're jealous of that please we've seen better haven't we girls

Mel: You have indeed

Selena: Emm hmm

Justin: Well care to put your money where your mouth is

Loren: Bring it. So a game of truth or dare girls verses boys. The one to pass the most dares or truth has to give each of us $250

Eddie: Make it $1000 and you've got a deal

Selena: Ok then let's begin

**Mel went to go and get the bottle. Mel spun first and it landed on Justin.**

Loren: Watch out Justin

Justin: Oh what am I in for?

Loren: We'll see

Mel: I got a good one for you truth or dare

Justin: Dare

Mel: I dare you to go around on the hall way and sing the jolly holiday song from Mary Poppins

Justin: That doesn't sound bad

Mel: You didn't let me finish you have to go out in your boxers only

Justin: Let's do it then

**Justin did the dare.**

Justin: Wasn't bad. I'm gonna change

**Justin came back and it was his turn the bottle landed on Loren**

Justin: Lo Lo truth or dare

Loren: Truth

Justin: Is it true that the first time you kissed Eddie you drooled after

Loren: No who told you that

Justin: Mel

Loren: MEL

**Loren spun the bottle, it landed on Selena. Loren gave Selena a look**

Loren: Truth or Dare

Selena: Dare

Loren: I dare you to say the word table

Selena: That's simple, table

Chris: What the hell that's the most, stupidest dare ever

Loren: No it's not

Chris: Yes it is

Loren: Ok you want a real dare pick one truth or dare

Chris: Obviously Dare

Loren: I dare you to play firetruck with Mel

Chris: Let's do it

**Once Chris and Mel were out, Loren and Selena started laughing and smiling.**

Eddie: What is wrong with you guys?

Selena: Our plan worked

Justin: What plan?

Loren: The plan to get Mel and Chris together

Eddie: So wait all this time this was just a plan to get Mel and Chris together.

Loren: Yeah

Eddie: So nobody gets $1000

**Loren gave Eddie a punch on the arm.**

Justin: So Loren I heard you write great songs

Loren: Let me guess Eddie told you

Justin: Yup, so will you sing one for me

Loren: No

Justin: Please pretty please with a cherry on top

**Selena laughed**

Selena: He only says that when he really wants something

Loren: Fine I guess I can sing you one

**She goes and starts to play the piano**

When I first saw you didn't know what to think  
But something about you is so interesting  
I could see me and you being best friends  
The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences

When I can't think of the right words to say  
I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Come on and harmonize with my melody  
And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Ain't it a perfect harmony

I would have never thought I'd be here with you  
To start a friendship that is so brand new  
It's so amazing I have to say  
Never met someone that had so much in common with me

Now I can look into your eyes all day  
And just say oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I wanna harmonize with your melody  
And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Ain't it a perfect harmony

Sometimes in your lifetime you  
look and you search for someone just to care  
Look around and it was there  
And didn't need to go no where

When I can't think of the right words to say (right words to say)  
I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Come on and harmonize with my melody  
And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Ain't it a perfect harmony

You got me (I got you)  
I got you (You got me)  
Yeah you got me (I got you)

A perfect harmony

**Back with Chris and Mel things were getting intense.**

Mel: Just sit it the chair and close your eyes

**Mel slowly trailed each of her hands up Chris' legs then sitting on him, straddling him causing Chris' heart to beat faster. Mel ran her fingers up his body and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her top leaving a view of her red lace bra.**

Mel: You can open your eyes now

Chris: Not bad, but I'm not cracking yet

Mel: You won't last long. Trust me

Chris: I refuse to cave

**Mel didn't answer she just kissed him, bringing Chris to try and get some control over the situation. He grabbed her waist and pushed her into him, but she refused to crumble so put some more force on his 'area'. He groaned. Mel started kissing down Chris' neck started to bite down on his collarbone, Chris let out a low growl and started to kiss down Mel's neck causing her to moan.**

Chris: You won't last long Mel

**In response, Mel grabbed the back of Chris' neck bringing his face back to hers with more force. Both of them opened their mouths at the same time and were instantly locked in a battle for dominance. Mel pulled Chris' sorry off his body and started to feel the abs she just exposed. Chris unbuttoned Mel's top revealing her red lace bra. Chris wasn't sure how much more he could take of this before he loses control and if he does he won't be able to restrain himself. When Mel started to work his belt, Chris, out of breath**

Chris: Fire truck

Mel: I knew it

**Mel was starting to get off his lap, when he pulled her back down**

Chris: You know we can just stay here and make out

Mel: I would like that

**They started making out. Back in the living room they were starting to wonder where Chris and Mel were.**

Eddie: Man they have been at it for 20 minutes

Loren: I know, let's go check on them

**They went into the guest room and saw Chris and Mel making out. Eddie and Justin whistled while Loren and Selena said 'Awww'.**

Mel: Guys, LOREN

Loren: Now you know how it feels

Justin: Good job Chris getting stuck in there

**Chris just sat there laughing. They all went back into the living room. Then someone knocked on the door. Loren and Selena went to go and answer it.**

Loren: What are you doing here?

Person: Hello to you too I'm back.

**I made this chapter very long because I haven't updated in a while so hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So the song from the last chapter was Perfect Harmony by Keke Palmer and Max Schneider from the movie Rags**

Loren: What are you here?

Person: Hello to you too I'm back

Loren: I thought you were in jail Chloe

Chloe: Well since Eddie had to babysit you and never showed up for the questioning they let me out

Loren: Oh well that's bad news

Chloe: Move out of my way little girl

**Chloe pushed Loren out of the way**

Chloe: Oh I see all the gang is here we have Justin, Selena, Chris, the little girls' friend and EDDIE

**Chloe ran to Eddie and tried to hug him but Eddie pushed her away**

Eddie: What do you want Chloe

Chloe: Is that anyway to talk to the woman carrying you're child

Eddie: WHAT?

Chloe: You heard me I'm pregnant

Mel: Really, what are you having a boy or an abortion

**The whole room burst out laughing**

Eddie: And anyway why are you telling go tell Tyler or any other guy you've been with

Chloe: I'm telling you because the baby is yours

Eddie: There is no way that baby is mine

**Chloe started to cry**

Chloe: I can't believe you would say something like that

Eddie: Say what? What I said was true I know I'm not the father and I'm sure of it

Chloe: You are the father

Eddie: Ok let's prove it once the baby is born we'll get a paternity test if it's mine I'll take full responsibility but if it's not there are no promises

Chloe: And if the baby is yours we will get back together

Eddie: There is no way in hell that we'll get back together

**Chloe stormed out**

Chris: Wow it's getting late we should go are you coming Mel

Mel: Sure

Selena: Yeah we should be going

Justin: Eddie I've been through this, don't worry everything's gonna be alright

Eddie: Thanks man

Mel: The plan worked

Loren: I know right have fun

**Chris, Mel, Selena and Justin went out. Loren went and sat next to Loren.**

Loren: Eddie there's something I need to tell you

Eddie: What is it?

Loren: I know everything has been off the scale right now but you have to promise not to freak out

Eddie: Okay

Loren: I'm pregnant

Eddie: What

Loren: Eddie calm down

Eddie: How can I calm down I might have gotten Chloe pregnant and now I got you pregnant AT 18

**Eddie walked into the kitchen.**

Loren: Look Eddie it's not your fault

Eddie: Yeah it is

Loren: No it's not

Eddie: How?

Loren: Because I'm kidding

Eddie: Really

Loren: Really

Eddie: That is so not funny

Loren: Yeah it was did you see the look on your face

Eddie: That is still not funny

Loren: Aww I'm sorry what can I do to help

Eddie: You can give me a small sweet kiss right here

**Eddie pointed to his lips. Loren leaned up to give him a sweet kiss but then Eddie started to deepen it. ****Eddie started to walk over to the couch. He had laid her gently on the couch and climbed on top of her. Their kiss was passionate. Eddie had his arms wrapped around Loren and he never wanted to let go. As they were kissing Eddie began to kiss Loren's neck which made her let out a quiet moan that Eddie had heard but kept kissing her. He had wanted her in his arms forever. He was kissing her neck****.**** Loren wrapped her legs around Eddie's torso and Eddie lifted her up. They**** started making ****their**** way to ****the**** room. ****They**** kept kissing and bumped into ****things.****They**** continued to kiss as he started to move his hands up and down the sides of ****her**** body. As ****they**** st****arted to lie on top of my bed, Loren**** climbed on top of Eddie as ****they never broke the kiss. Loren ****started to nibble on his ear like**** she**** always did. ****She**** moved down towards his neck and started to kiss it. He rolled over and started to take over. He started with my hand and kissed his way up my arm and heading towards my neck.****Eddie began tugging at the end of her shirt wanting to pull it off of her to reveal the rest of her body. She lifted her arms and Eddie**** threw her shirt somewhere near****by. Eddie stared at Loren who was wearing a laced pink bra that fit her perfectly. Their lips found each other as they met once again. Loren started to pull the bottom of his shirt and Eddie broke their kissing allowing her to unbutton it. Loren quickly got the shirt off of him revealing his muscular ****body****. ****She ran her hands up and down his arms softly caressing them.**** Eddie's phone started ringing but he didn't answer it he didn't want to ruin this moment.**

**The Next Morning**

**Loren woke up with Eddie in her arms. She saw to the room in a mess, she went downstairs and saw food all over the place. She started laughing. She went back upstairs to Eddie****. Eddie was ****awake. Loren got on the bed**. **Loren**** leaned down and kissed ****him ****lightly on the lips. ****Well that was the plan. Before she knew it, he pulled her**** in and deepened t****he kiss. He rolled on top of her never breaking it. She was not complaining at all. She loved when ****he took cha****rge. He began kissing my neck when he**** realized she loved that.**** Loren broke the kiss.**

Loren: We need to write the songs today

Eddie: Why can't we just stay here?

Loren: Because we can't c'mon

**Loren got out of the bed**

Eddie: Loren Tate you are gonna be the death of me

**Loren laughed and went in the shower.**

**Was bored so decided to write a chapter might start updating every day now. Please Read and Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I don't want to be writing about 9 months for Chloe's pregnancy so I'm gonna skip until the 9****th**** month**** but not in this chapter after the funeral and a night under the stars**** and will continue from them. So enjoy. I also forgot about Loren's dad funeral so gonna squeeze that in, in this chapter.**

**It was a Saturday Loren and Eddie needed to write their duets for the albums. They were both at the piano trying to make up lyrics**

Loren: C'mon Eddie think of some lyrics

Eddie: I'm trying I'm just blocked

Loren: Well try and get unblocked

Eddie: How about for the start we go 'do do do da da da'

Loren: Eddie that's not lyrics that's just you saying do and da

Eddie: I'm sorry I just don't know what to think

Loren: Ok think about if I left you and never came back, how would you feel?

Eddie: I'd feel like someone pushed me of a ship and there was no one there to save me

Loren: Great how about this. Just listen

**Loren wrote the song in her book and showed Eddie. They started playing it on the piano**

**(Eddie in Bold, Loren in Italics, Both underlined)**

_It feels like we've been out at sea, whoa__  
__So back and forth that's how it seems, whoa__  
__And when I wanna talk you say to me__  
__That if it's meant to be it will be__  
__Whoa oh no__  
__So crazy is this thing we call love__  
__And now that we've got it we just can't give up__  
__I'm reaching out for you__  
__Got me out here in the water__  
__And I_

I'm overboard  
And I need your love  
Pull me up  
I can't swim on my own  
It's too much  
Feels like I'm drowning without your love  
So throw yourself out to me  
My lifesaver  
(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
My lifesaver  
(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
Whoa  
  
**I never understood you when you'd say, whoa****  
****Wanted me to meet you halfway, whoa****  
****Felt like I was doing my part****  
****You kept thinking you were coming up short****  
****It's funny how things change cause now I see****  
****Oh whoa****  
****So crazy is this thing we call love****  
****And now that we've got it we just can't give up****  
****I'm reaching out for you****  
****Got me out here in the water****  
****And I**

I'm overboard (overboard)  
And I need your love  
Pull me up  
I can't swim on my own  
It's too much (it's too much)  
Feels like I'm drowning (ohh)  
Without your love  
So throw yourself out to me  
My lifesaver

**Oh****  
****It's supposed to be some give and take I know****  
****But you're only taking and not giving anymore****  
****So what do I do**  
_Cause I still love you__  
__(I still love you baby)__  
__And you're the only one who can save me_

Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh  
  
I'm overboard  
And I need your love  
Pull me up (pull me up)  
I can't swim on my own  
It's too much (it's too much)  
Feels like I'm drowning without your love  
(I'm drowning baby, I'm drowning)  
So throw yourself out to me  
(I can't swim)  
My lifesaver  
  
**(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)**  
_My lifesaver_  
**It's crazy crazy crazy**  
_(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)_  
**Lifesaver oh**  
_(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)_  
**My lifesaver**  
(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)

Loren: One song down one more to go

Eddie: We still need to figure out whose album this one is gonna be one

Loren: Well I get first pick

Eddie: Why do you get first pick?

Loren: Because I'm a girl

Eddie: And

Loren: Have you never heard the term ladies first

Eddie: Actually I have

Loren: Now do you get it

Eddie: Yeah K. Fine you can have first pick

**Loren's phone started ringing it was Jake she went to go and pick it up**

Loren: Hey Jake you're on speaker

Jake: Good, I just wanted to know where you guys are at with the songs I know we have all our duets but about the solos how many do you have Loren?

Loren: Well I have 5 all done and ready

Jake: Great and you Eddie

Eddie: I have 3

Jake: Uhh that's bad we need more Eddie. Why don't you guys drop down to the office tomorrow?

Loren: Sorry we can't my dad's funeral is tomorrow

Jake: Oh I'm sorry

Loren: Well we can quickly drop down at 5:00 today

Jake: That would be great thanks a lot I'll see you guys there

Eddie: K. Bye

**Loren hung up the phone**

Loren: Ok Eddie let's do the second duet any ideas

Eddie: How about we just sit and rest

Loren: I meant about the song

Eddie: So did I

Loren: Emm Hmm

Eddie: Ok now it's your turn how do you feel about me the first time I kissed you

Loren: I felt like I gotta have you in my life all the time and that I Love You

**Eddie wrote a few more lyrics down and played around with the piano then he came up with the song**

**(Eddie in bold, Loren in italics and both underlined)**

**I don't know what is it but****  
I love you, I love you, I love you****  
I don't know what you do but****  
I love you, oh baby****  
****  
Baby, I don't know what it is but you drive me crazy****  
And every time I'm around you, girl, it feels amazin'****  
And I'm on my best behavior when I'm with my baby****  
'Cause I can't lose my baby, oh**

_I done met a lot of boys in my life__  
But they not like you, no__  
I done been with the best thing__  
Baby, you're the best of the best__  
You're the greatest, oh, ho, ho__  
__  
I don't know what is it but__  
I love you, I love you, I love you__  
I don't know what you do but__  
I love you, I love you, I love you__  
__  
I don't know what is it but__  
I love you, I love you, I love you__  
I don't know what you do but__  
I love you, oh baby__  
_  
**Lately, when you're gone all I do is think about my baby****  
I'm so gone off your lovin' I don't know why****  
Maybe it's the way you love me, hold me, kiss me****  
'Cause, baby, I****  
**  
I done met a lot of girls/boys in my life  
But they not like you, no  
I done been with the best thing  
Baby, you're the best of the best  
You're the greatest, oh, ho, ho

_I don't know what is it but__  
I love you, I love you, I love you__  
I don't know what you do but__  
I love you, I love you, I love you_

**I don't know what is it but****  
I love you, I love you, I love you****  
I don't know what you do but****  
I love you, oh baby**

_Whatever it is, I'm satisfied__  
I don't want you to ever change__  
'Cause, baby, you got me and that's no lie__  
I'ma stay right here with my baby__  
And I don't know why_

I don't know what is it but  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I don't know what you do but  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
  
I don't know what is it but  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I don't know what you do but  
I love you, ohh, baby

Loren: Finally we're done now to Jake's office we go

Eddie: Do we have to?

Loren: Yes now c'mon

**Loren and Eddie both got dressed and went to Jake's office**


	19. Chapter 19

**The songs from the previous chapter were Justin Bieber ft Jessica Jarrell Overboard and Chris Brown ft Ester Dean I Love You. Now back to the story.**

**Loren and Eddie had arrived to Jake's Office. When they got there they overheard Jake talking to someone on the phone.**

Jake: Look I can't talk now just come over tonight and we can talk about this problem then and how we're gonna solve it okay. Good Bye.

**Once Jake was off the phone Loren and Eddie decided to go in.**

Eddie: Hey Jake who were you on the phone with

Jake: Oh it was just one of the workers at the studio

**Eddie had believed Jake's lie the truth was that wasn't talking to one of the workers he was talking to a special person.**

Jake: Ok guys let's get cracking so Loren came you tell me the names of your 5 songs you wrote

Loren: Ok there's Dance With My Father, Slow Down, Put Your Hearts Up, Be Good To Me, Didn't Mean It

Jake: Great now Eddie you're 3 songs

Eddie: Ok Angel, It Will Rain, She Ain't You

Jake: Great guys now I just got confirmation that Loren's album will be coming out on November 14th and Eddie's will be December 12th. So on February 18th we start Loren's tour but this will be a nationwide tour and Eddie we haven't set a date for yours but it will be around Loren date. So are we all ok with this any additional sayings

Loren: What if I so happen to get pregnant or fall sick around that time what will we have to do?

Jake: You're not pregnant are you?

Loren: No, just to be sure

Jake: Well then we would have to postpone some dates

Loren: K.

Eddie: So are we done here

Jake: Yeah I'll see you guys next week for some recording and get those songs done guys

Eddie: Yeah sure

**Loren and Eddie left the office, on their way home they dropped off at MK to see how Max and Nora were doing. Nora moved in with Max when Loren moved out because she didn't want to be lonely.**

Eddie: Pops

Max: I'm up here

**Loren and Eddie went up to max's apartment.**

Eddie: Hey pops how's it been

Max: It's been great life is good

Eddie: Yeah now that you have Nora here with you

Loren: Where is my mom?

Max: She's in the room

**Loren went to go and meet her mom in the room**

Max: So how have you been?

Eddie: I'm great expect the fact that Chloe is pregnant

**Max nearly choked on the drink he was drinking**

Max: Chloe is what?

Eddie: Chloe is pregnant and she thinks it's my baby but I'm damn sure it's not mine and now I'm afraid that if the baby is mine Loren is gonna leave me and then I'll be alone

Max: Hey Eddie calm down I know for sure that Loren is not gonna leave you just ask her but don't make it too obvious ok

Eddie: Yeah that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Thanks Pop

**In the bedroom, Loren and Nora we're talking about random stuff and they were cleaning the room**

Loren: Oh mom did I tell you Chloe's pregnant

Nora: Really?

Loren: Yeah and she thinks Eddie's the father but we don't know yet and I think Eddie's afraid that I'll leave him

Nora: Well you're not gonna leave are you?

Loren: No way of course not

Nora: Good, because I know for a fact that's it's not his baby

Loren: So do I

Nora: So onto something tomorrow are you going tomorrow

Loren: Yeah Eddie and I are going are you?

Nora: I'm not sure I don't know

Loren: Well it's up to you do what you want to do

Nora: Why are getting angry for?

Loren: Why am I getting angry? I'll tell you why I am angry. I'm angry because you decided not to go to my father's funeral the only person that was never in my life and that I wanted to reconnect with. You want to be selfish and just stay here and sit. When he died you were depressed you didn't want to talk to no one but no it's his funeral the last time we get to say a proper goodbye and you don't want to go because you don't feel like it well don't go I can promise you now I don't care and I will never care you do what you want to do

**Loren walked out of the room she was crying**

Loren: Eddie can we go

Eddie: Sure, what's wrong?

Loren: Nothing can we just go

Eddie: Yeah, I'll see you later Pops

Max: Bye Eddie

**Loren and Eddie left and went back home. Eddie wanted to ask Loren what was wrong but he realised that wouldn't be the right thing to do at this time. When they got into the penthouse Loren pinned Eddie up at the door and kissed him deeply. Loren then pulled away**

Loren: I want you now and forever

**Eddie leaned in and kissed her deeply this time. Loren started to unbutton his shirt Eddie lifted Loren up and brought her to their bedroom. He laid on top of her. Loren took Eddie's shirt off and threw it somewhere. Eddie started to kiss Loren neck and Loren let out a moan. Loren started unbuckling Eddie's pants. Eddie took off Loren top and threw it nearby. By the time they were done Eddie had something to show Loren.**

Eddie: I have something to show you

Loren: Okay

**Eddie grabbed his guitar and started singing**

1, 2, 3, 1, 2

It's 2:15 in the morning, and I'm still thinking 'bout you baby  
I'm so frequently yawning, but I'm still thinking 'bout you baby  
Heaven up above did so well on every bit of you baby  
I think that I'm in love with every single bit of you baby

I don't know if I'll fall asleep tonight  
When you won't, just won't get off my mind

Instead of counting sheep, I count the stars within your eyes  
I wish that I could sleep, but those stars are way too bright  
It's all about you, with or without you, if it wasn't I'd be fine  
But the thing is, everything is, and I'll be awake all night

It's 4:15 in the morning, and it's still the same old story baby  
Staring at the roof for hours, but I really don't find it boring baby  
Paint my feelings on the ceiling, and it always turns to portraits of you  
If my life's a box of chocolates, then fill it with assortments of you

'Cause I don't know if I'll fall asleep tonight  
'Cause you won't, just won't get off my mind, yeah.

Instead of counting sheep, I count the stars within your eyes  
I wish that I could sleep, but those stars are way too bright  
It's all about you, with or without you, if it wasn't, I'd be fine  
But the thing is, everything is, and I'll be awake all night

I'll be awake all night [x2]

Loren: That was so good

Eddie: I know I wrote it for you

Loren: Aww that's so sweet

**Eddie went back onto the bed. Loren yawned very loudly. She then fell asleep and Eddie watched her until he fell asleep.**

**Very Long Chapter please read and review. Song was Awake All Night by Cody Simpson**


	20. Chapter 20

**So these are the owners of the songs on the albums.**

**Dance With My Father – Luther Vandross**

**Slow Down – Selena Gomez**

**Put Your Hearts Up – Ariana Grande**

**Be Good To Me – Ashley Tisdale**

**Didn't Mean It – Jasmine Villegas**

**Angel – Cody Simpson**

**It Will Rain – Bruno Mars**

**She Ain't You – Chris Brown**

**So after this chapter I'm gonna skip a few months so like one month until Chloe has the baby. There are a few surprises in this chapter. I don't know whether I should add Lia and Jeremy because everybody always has them in their stories so please review me if you what them in the story and I'm gonna try and make this chapter as long as I can so ENJOY!**

**Loren and Eddie woke up to someone banging hard on the door. They both went down to see who was at the door.**

Eddie: Ian what are you doing here at 8:00 in the morning

Ian: I need to tell you something mate

Eddie: What is it?

Ian: Loren could you please excuse us not to be rude or anything?

Loren: Sure, I'll see you upstairs

**She gave Eddie a sweet kiss on the cheek**

Ian: Wow you really love that girl mate she's got you wrapped around her finger

Eddie: Yeah so what is it that you wanted to tell me?

Ian: Oh yeah now you're not to get mad, so I heard about you and Chloe and this baby drama and I just want to tell you that that baby might be mine

Eddie: What? Ian you must be kidding me

Ian: Let me finish. So one night I finished a gig late so I went out for some drinks. Well one drink lead to another and I didn't know what I was doing so I just picked a girl and started making out with her I think she was drunk also so I brought her back to my hotel room and then you know what happened and I'm sure I didn't use a condom.

Eddie: Wait this is great

Ian: How is this great I'm not ready to be a father I can barely take care of myself

Eddie: This is great because Tyler is one of the possibly fathers soam I and so are you.

Ian: So

Eddie: So this means I'm not the father. God I have to tell Loren

**Eddie and Ian didn't know that Loren that Loren was overhearing all of the conversation when she seen Eddie about to walk to the stairs, she quickly ran into the room and pretended that she was sleeping. When she heard Eddie come into the room she quickly closed her eyes and tried not to laugh**

Eddie: Loren I know you're awake

Loren: How did you know?

Eddie: Well you told me once that you never facing the left and I hear you running up the stairs and I saw you when you were eavesdropping

Loren: Well now that I know I'm so glad Ian might be the father

Eddie: Why?

Loren: Because there's less of a chance that you might be the father now

Eddie: Yes there is so how are we gonna celebrate?

**Eddie climbed on top of Loren and started kissing her neck.**

Loren: I don't know how do we celebrate?

**Eddie turned over so that Loren was on top**

Eddie: How about we have a little fun?

Loren: What kind of fun?

Eddie: This

**Eddie leaned up and kissed Loren passionately and deeply.**

Loren: I love this kind of fun

Eddie: Then let's continue

**Loren leaned down to kiss Eddie then she whispered something to him**

Loren: No

**Loren jumped up out of the bed and stood in front of it**

Eddie: Ugh Loren

Loren: Eddie it's 8:30 in the morning, we have a funeral to go to in 3 and a half hours and I also have to sing a song. I am not having sex with you

Eddie: But you said we should celebrate

Loren: I was kidding

Eddie: Aww come on Loren just 30 minutes

Loren: No No No and No

Eddie: C'mon

**Eddie gave Loren a puppy dog look and Loren finally gave in**

Loren: Fine but only 30 minutes

Eddie: Great

**Loren climbed on top on Eddie. Eddie started kissing her deeply. He moved down to her neck. Loren started moaning.**

Eddie: You know you look hot in my shirt

Loren: Really I was just about to take it off but if you think I look hot

**Eddie didn't even bother replying to her all he could do was get in the bed and start undressing Loren. As he kissed her neck she let out a small moan.****She ran her hands through Eddie's hair and holding on to the back of his neck when he started to pick up speed. Eddies hands were all over her body. Hearing Loren moan has her finger tips were almost ripping into his neck was only more motivation for Eddie.**** By the time they were done Loren had fallen asleep and she had a smile on her face**

**10:30 in the morning**

**Loren and Eddie were ready for the funeral. Loren had on a short dress it was tight at the top but came out at her waist. Eddie had on a full black suit****.**

Eddie: You ready

Loren: Yeah

Eddie: Should I drive or do you want me to call the driver

Loren: I think you should drive

**Loren and Eddie left and headed for the funeral. When they got there Loren saw her mom and Max but Loren avoided eye contact with her.**

Eddie: Do you not wanna go and say hi to your mom

Loren: No, you can go if you feel like I have to warm up in the first place

Eddie: Yeah sure

**Loren went into the back and started to warm up. Eddie went over to Max and Nora**

Eddie: Hey guys

Nora: Hey, where's Loren

Eddie: She's getting ready

Max: This must be so hard for her to lose someone she was going to reconnect with and at such a young age

Eddie: Yeah, well it's about to start we should get going

Nora: Yeah

**Eddie went to go and check on Loren**

Eddie: You ready for this

Loren: Yeah ready as I can be

Eddie: Don't forget you can break down if you want to no one is gonna judge you

Loren: Ok can we go now

**Loren and Eddie walked out**

Pastor: Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to celebrate the life of Trent McCall. This man was dearly loved by family, friends and co-workers. He will be missed greatly. Now we have his daughter Loren Tate to sing a song

**Loren went up to the microphone**

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the Angels fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of the Angels fly away from here  
From this small, cold hotel room, and the emptiness that you fear  
You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here

**By the time Loren was done singing she was crying and so was Nora they both found that song so touching.**

Pastor: Thank you Loren that was so touching. Now we send Trent off to the angels. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust.

**They had finally buried Trent. Loren was talking to Eddie when Nora came up to her.**

Nora: Hey Loren can we talk I have something important to tell you

Loren: Ok

**Loren and Nora went into the backroom**

Nora: Now I know you are having a hard time today but this just couldn't wait anymore. I know you just lost your father and you don't want to lose anyone else but this is extremely important.

Loren: Mom you're scaring me what is it?

Nora: Loren I have cancer. Your grandmother had it so I think it passes down

Loren: Wait are you kidding me your definitely playing with me well haha so funny mom

Nora: Loren I'm serious

Loren: No, No I can't lose you too

Nora: Loren you need to get checked up as fast as you can so you can know

Loren: How long have you known this for?

Nora: Two weeks

Loren: TWO WEEKS and you didn't think of telling me

Nora: I thought you had too much on your plate

Loren: Wait so you're telling me there might be a chance of me having cancer also

Nora: Yes but if you find out now they can probably cure it if not…..

Loren: So I should probably take one tomorrow

Nora: Yes the sooner the better

Loren: Thanks mom you know I'm gonna be here all throughout this you're gonna be able to see me get married and see your grandchildren

Nora: You're not pregnant are you?

Loren: No of course not

Nora: Good

**Loren and Nora walked back over to Max and Eddie**

Loren: Can we go home I'm kinda tired

Eddie: Yeah sure wait for me near the car I'm just gonna say goodbye to pops

Loren: Ok

**Loren walked to Eddie's car and there was an unexpected guest there**

Loren: What do you want Cam?

Cam: I need to tell you something

Loren: Well I'm sure it's not important

**Loren tried to walk away until Cam screamed out something**

Cam: Eddie's not the father of Chloe's baby

Loren: What how would you know

Cam: Because I might be

Loren: How?

Cam: Because one night me and Chloe were hanging out and we were kinda drunk one thing lead to another and now boom there's a baby

Loren: Technically you're not the definite father it's still between you, Eddie, Ian and Tyler

Cam: What whose Ian?

Loren: Some fella Eddie knows

Cam: And I also wanted you to know I'm leaving town. I just can't stay here anymore. I'm moving to Boston

Loren: Really when are you leaving

Cam: After the father of the baby is announced. And I wanted to say sorry for everything I've done I will leave you alone now

Loren: Thanks Cam I really appreciate it

Cam: So see ya

Loren: Bye

**When Cam left Eddie came up**

Eddie: You ready

Loren: Yeah

**Loren and Eddie stopped off at McDonalds before they went home. They were pretty hungry. They rode home in complete silence.**

**It was 9:00 at night Loren had just woken up from a nap. She seen the balcony door open and decided to go out to see Eddie**

Loren: It's a pretty night out

Eddie: Yeah it is the stars are so bright

Loren: Yeah they are

Eddie: Come here

Loren: So I have good news and bad news which do you want to hear first

Eddie: The good news

Loren: Well there's another less chance of you being the father of Chloe's baby

Eddie: How?

Loren: Cam might be the father. I was standing a the car when we were talking he said he's also moving to Boston and that's he's sorry

Eddie: Well that's great news now what's the bad news

Loren: Ah my mom has cancer and my grandmother had it also which means I might have it

Eddie: What?

Loren: Yeah so now my mom has made an appoint with the family doctor tomorrow so I have a test

Eddie: Well that's terrible news

Loren: Eddie what if this baby is yours what are we gonna do?

Eddie: We are gonna get through this together the cancer and the baby but I did want to move

Loren: Move what?

Eddie: Houses silly

Loren: Really

Eddie: Yeah this place is so old and we are gonna need some space for when we start having unprotected sex and start making babies

Loren: You're dirty

Eddie: You know it's true

Loren: Yeah it is. So when are we gonna start looking

Eddie: I don't know probably in a month or so

Loren: Good. Wow the starts really look great tonight

Eddie: Yeah and so do you

**Really long chapter took a while to write it but please Read and Review gonna skip months don't forget.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Song from the previous chapter was Sarah McLachlan In The Arms Of The Angel. Now back onto the story**

**A few months had passed since Loren and Eddie's night under the stars. Loren had gone to go and take a cancer test but she had not heard anything all these months, she was starting to get worried. They had told Mel and Jake about it. Loren and Eddie had not recorded any songs because they were afraid something might happen to Loren. Eddie had finally spoken to Chloe about the baby of course she tried to persuade him to get a place with her and dump Loren but Eddie told her off. Loren had been hanging around with Mel and Nora a lot ever since she heard about the cancer. Eddie and Ian were closer than ever since the whole Chloe issue. It was 2 weeks until Chloe's due date Loren was making a sandwich for her in the kitchen. Eddie and Ian were in the living room watching the superbowl. Loren came into the living room with her sandwich.**

Eddie: Hey Loren can I have your sandwich?

Loren: No, go make yourself one

Eddie: But I don't wanna miss the ads. Please can I just have it?

Loren: Fine

Eddie: Yes

Loren: I'll just make another one

Ian: While you're at it make my one too love

Loren: No

**Loren gave him a death glare**

Ian: Wait so you give him your sandwich but you won't make one for me

Eddie: Hmm I don't know maybe because I'm the one having sex with her

Loren: EDDIE

**Loren threw a piece of lettuce at Eddie and Ian started laughing**

Ian: Seriously love please and I'm your boyfriend's best friend

Loren: Fine

Ian: Yes

**When Loren was making the sandwich her phone started ringing. She picked it up it was the hospital**

Loren: OMG Eddie the hospital is calling what do I do?

Eddie: Well pick it up

Loren: Hello

Dr Kingsley: Hello is this Loren Tate

Loren: Yeah

Dr Kingsley: Good this Dr Kingsley from The Kings' Hospital we have your test results do you want to come down to the hospital or should I tell you now

Loren: I'd like to know now

Dr Kingsley: Ok so your test results came back and they were….

Loren: They were what?

Dr Kingsley: Positive

Loren: Really

Dr Kingsley: Yeah oh wait sorry I got your results mixed up with someone else your results were negative there were no traces of it in your body but you will have to come for a check-up twice a year

Loren: Ok Thanks

**Loren hung up the phone**

Eddie: So what did they say?

Loren: My test came back

Eddie: And

Loren: Are you always gonna interrupt me

Eddie: Just keep going

Loren: They're negative

**Eddie ran over to Loren and left her up while Loren was screaming of happiness. Eddie gave Loren a kiss**

Loren: I have to go and tell my mum and Mel

Eddie: Ok go tell them

Loren: I can't go if you're still holding me

**Eddie put Loren down. Loren went to go and dressed. She wore her disco shorts, her jersey and her Nike blazers.**

Loren: Eddie can I have the keys to the car

Eddie: Why can't you use your car?

Loren: Because I don't want to use my car and your car is better

Eddie: Fine here

**He threw her the keys.**

Loren: I'll be back soon

**Loren drove to her Mel's house to pick her up. When she picked up Mel they drove to Max's apartment**

Loren: MAX MOM

Nora: We're up in the apartment

**Mel and Loren went up into the apartment**

Nora: What's wrong honey?

Loren: My test came back

Mel: What? Really what did it say?

Loren: They're negative

**Mel screamed with joy and Nora was crying**

Mel: How come you didn't tell me this in the car?

Loren: Because I knew you would interrupt me and just blurt it out

Mel: You know me so well

Loren: Mom why are you crying?

Nora: Because I'm happy for you

Mel: So am I

**Max walked into the room**

Max: Why is everyone so happy?

Nora: Loren's test results came back negative

Max: Really how are we celebrating?

Loren: How about we all go to mine and Eddie's apartment and have a home cooked family dinner. Mel you can come

Nora: That sounds like a great idea how about 8:00

Loren: Yeah

**Loren dropped Mel back home and went back to the penthouse. She walked in to see food everywhere and Eddie crashed out on the couch and Ian on the floor. Loren decided to play a prank on both of them. She decided to take a knife out and put ketchup on it, she lifted up her top a little bit and put ketchup on her stomach. She then wrote a note saying 'You didn't think I would leave without taking her away from you' Love your worst nightmare. She placed the note and the knife beside her. She threw a cushion at Eddie. She laid down. Eddie got up once the cushion hit him. He saw Loren on the floor full of blood. He jumped up and woke Ian.**

Eddie: IAN man wake up something's happened to Loren

Ian: What mate?

Eddie: Look there's a note… OMG someone killed Loren

Ian: Stop kidding

Eddie: I'm not

**Eddie took out his phone and called Max**

Eddie: POPS someone stabbed Loren what do I do

Max: How about calling the hospital there's an idea

**Eddie hung up the phone**

Eddie: Ian, call the hospital. C'mon Loren, wake up please. If you do I'll give and do anything you want for as long as you want

Loren: Ok

Eddie: Wait IAN DON'T CALL THE HOSPITAL

**Ian had already fallen back asleep**

Eddie: Wait how are you alive?

Loren: Gotcha, I was kidding

Eddie: So you were messing

Loren: Yup

Eddie: Well now I'm kidding

**Eddie started tickling Loren**

Loren: OMG Eddie, stop

Eddie: Say sorry

Loren: No

**Eddie started tickling her harder**

Eddie: Say sorry

Loren: Fine I'm sorry

**Eddie stopped tickling Loren**

Loren: Mel, Max and my mom are coming over for dinner tonight

Eddie: Ok

Loren: So I need to go grocery shopping

Eddie: Good I'm coming

**Eddie threw a cushion at a sleeping Ian**

Eddie: Hey man you want to come grocery shopping

Ian: Of course you guys have no food at all

Loren: I'm just gonna go and change tops

**Loren went up and changed into her crop top**

Loren: Ok let's go I'm driving

Eddie: Ah Loren you're a slow driver

Loren: No I'm not I'm just careful c'mon

**Loren, Eddie and Ian all drove to walmart.**

Loren: Ok guys we're here

Ian: Yeah after 30 minutes it's a 15 minute drive

Eddie: Ian's got a point Lo

**They all got out of the car. They bought all the stuff they needed plus more**

Eddie: Ian why do we need marshmallows and nachos and cheese

Ian: We might get hungry on the way home

Loren: Ha ha Ian so funny

Ian: I'll be here all day love

Eddie: Lo are you making your chocolate soufflé?

Loren: Yeah

Eddie: Great

Loren: Ok we need to get going

**They went and checked out.**

Eddie: Lo give me the keys

Loren: Why?

Eddie: Because you're so slow at driving and I am not listening to another One Direction song

Loren: Fine K.

**They drove back home.**

Ian: Wow that was fast we were back in 15 minutes what a miracle

Loren: Shut up Ian. Now both of you guys are gonna help me cook

Eddie: Wait what? No

Loren: Oh I do recall someone saying that they would do anything for me

Ian: This is what happens when you make promises

Eddie: C'mon

Loren: Ok both of you guys are going to make the salad

**By 7:50 they were done making dinner. Max, Nora and Mel had come already. Loren had told them about the prank she had pulled on Eddie after Max asked wasn't she stabbed.**

Loren: Guys dinner is ready let's go

**They all ate and talked over dinner it was really fun. They all shared embarrassing stories. At 9:45 Max, Nora and Mel went home. Ian went to bed in the guest room and Loren and Eddie were in the living room making out. Loren broke the kiss.**

Loren: I have a surprise for you

Eddie: Yeah what is it?

Loren: Wait here

**Loren went upstairs to the bedroom and changed into her lingerie that she bought a few weeks ago when she and Mel went shopping. She put her robe on and went downstairs.**

Eddie: So what's my surprise?

Loren: Do you not notice what I have on?

Eddie: I notice you have a robe on

Loren: Em hm do you want see what's under my robe?

Eddie: Totally

**Eddie started kissing Loren's neck****. He pulled back and started taking her robe. She put her arms back slightly so it could come off. Eddie looked at what Loren was wearing. He picked her up and pinned her against the wall. He started kissing her deeply and passionately****. ****One of Eddie's hands was on her back, the other was on her butt. Eddie squeezed Loren's butt softly as he continued kissing her.**** Eddie brought Loren up to the bedroom. Ian walked out of his room and seen Eddie and Loren making out while walking. He just shaked his head and went into the kitchen. ****Eddie softly laid Loren down on the**** bed, ****he was on top of her, never breaking the kiss. His hands were on opposite sides of Loren's head, he was supporting himself so he wouldn't crash down on her. Loren felt his warmth, his sent was all around her, his lips on hers. The way he kissed her was passionate yet careful, as if he was afraid she'll break. Eddie started trailing kisses from her mouth down to her neck.****She kissed Eddie and he, again, deepened the kiss. One hand was on the back of her head, making sure she didn't pull back, the other hand was rubbing her lower back.****Eddie pulled back.**

Eddie: You know I Love You right

Loren: Forever and Always

Eddie: Forever And Always

**Well there you have it another long chapter just a few shout outs**

** .9 thanks for all the great reviews**

** DarkHeartRocker13 thanks you also for the reviews really appreciate it**

**Tomorrow new chapter will be up. You'll find out the father of the baby also a few more surprises.**


	22. Chapter 22

**This story takes place 2 weeks after the last chapter. It might not be as long but as I said a few more surprises.**

**Loren, Eddie and Ian were in the living room with lots of junk food and they were watching Avatar. Loren was sitting with her legs on Eddie's lap and Ian was sitting on the floor. Mid-way through the movie Eddie and Loren got bored so Eddie got a blanket and put it over them two and they started making out. They kept on doing that until Eddie's phone rang. It was Chloe.**

Eddie: What do you want Chloe?

Chloe: I'm on my way to the hospital. I'm in labour

Eddie: We're on our way

Chloe: We. Eddie don't you dare bring that kid

Eddie: Goodbye Chloe

**Eddie hung up the phone**

Loren: Who was that?

Eddie: Chloe. She's in labour we need to go

Loren: C'mon

Eddie: Ian c'mon Chloe's in labour

Ian: Oh My God mate by the end of this day one of us is gonna be a father

Eddie: Yeah well whosever it is we will be here

Loren: Guys we need to get going

**They drove to the hospital. When they got there they saw Cam and Tyler there. Tyler and Eddie had sorted out all their issues after he rejected Chloe and they became friends.**

Tyler: Hey Ed they just wheeled Chloe into the room she's in labour

Eddie: Okay thanks man

Tyler: Hey Loren, Ian

Ian: Man I really wish you're the father

Loren: Don't mind him Tyler he's just stupid.

Ian: That hurt love

Loren: Oh I forgot my phone at home and I really need to text Mel

**They all waited for 15 minutes then the doctor came out**

Doctor: You can go in to see Ms Carter

**They all went into the room**

Chloe: Hey Eddie do you want to see your son?

Eddie: He's not my son but I'll still see him

**Chloe handed the** **baby to Eddie. Eddie was just staring at him. The boy looked nothing li****ke him, Ian, Tyler or Cam**

Eddie: I'm sorry to disappoint you Chloe but the baby isn't mine the baby isn't none of ours

Chloe: Yes it is

Eddie: Chloe look he looks nothing like us

Chloe: It's one of yours

**Chloe screamed out loud and the doctor came rushing in**

Doctor: What's wrong?

Cam: We don't know who the father is?

Doctor: Then we will just have to take a DNA test

**The doctor took the baby's blood and everyone else's and tested them. Tyler, Ian and Cam went into the waiting room and started talking while Loren and Eddie walked around the hospital and looked at the babies.**

Eddie: Lo what if this baby is mine? What are we gonna do?

Loren: You are just gonna take responsibility and we are gonna get through this together. I'm just worried about Chloe and that she will try to get close to you. You know she's gonna be around a lot

Eddie: I know but you're the only one I have eyes for

Loren: Aw you're so cute

Eddie: I know

**Eddie kissed Loren. Then Tyler came up**

Tyler: Hey lovebirds they have the results

**Eddie, Loren, Ian and Tyler all went into Chloe's room**

Doctor: Well we have the results we will star with you Cameron, you are….. Not the father

Cam: Oh thank God, I'm gone to Boston Bye guys

Doctor: Tyler you are not

Tyler: Great now I can shoot that movie see you guys

**It was between Eddie and Ian now secretly Loren was wishing the baby was Eddie's she knew that Chloe would always be around but she just really wanted a little baby around the house so much. Ian was also wishing the baby was Eddie's he wasn't ready to be a father. Chloe was hoping it was Eddie's so that she could get closer to Eddie and probably get back with him but if the baby was Ian's she could also get close to Eddie**

Doctor: Eddie you are…not the father

Eddie: Oh thank God

Ian: So that means I'm the father

Doctor: Yes congratulations

Ian: Yeah. Eddie you gotta help me with this baby you're better at this than I am

Eddie: Dude you gotta learn some responsibility

Ian: What about you Loren? Please pretty please

Loren: Fine I'll help you

Chloe: What I don't want her around my baby?

Ian: It's my baby also and from now on you're gonna be treating the baby's godparents very nicely got it

Chloe: Wow you think you can control me well you can't

Ian: You sure about that love. So what's the baby's name?

Chloe: How about Eddie

Ian: No

Chloe: Matthew

Ian: No what about Zayn yeah Zayn's nice

Loren: I like Zayn

Eddie: So do I it's seems cool

Ian: So it's final the baby's name is Zayn

Chloe: Zayn Carter

Ian: No Zayn Williamson and just to let you know love just because we have a baby together doesn't mean we are ever gonna get married

Chloe: We have to get married

Ian: No we don't, we only had a baby nothing else Okay.

Chloe: Fine

**When Loren and Eddie got home Loren went to go and make a snack and Eddie cleaned the room. While Eddie was cleaning the room he found a box of condoms. He and Loren had agreed not to use condoms because Loren was using birth control. While Loren was downstairs she was getting worried. She really needed to tell Eddie something but he was just so happy she didn't want to ruin it.**

Eddie: Loren can you come up here?

**Loren went upstairs and saw Eddie there with the box of condoms in his hands. Loren had tears in her eyes.**

Loren: I'm Late

**Eddie was shocked. Eddie went out to get Loren a pregnancy test. When he came back he handed it to her.**

Loren: No don't need it

Eddie: What?

Loren: I guess I was just late

**Eddie was so happy. He didn't want to get Loren pregnant at such a young age.**

Loren: But I still think we should use the condoms

Eddie: Why?

Loren: Oh I don't know what of my birth control happens to fail for some reason?

Eddie: Oh yeah

**A few weeks later Chloe had gotten out of the hospital. She had been coming around the penthouse a lot and her and Ian would always start arguing. Loren and Eddie had looked at two houses already but they didn't really like them. They were gonna look at a few more today. Eddie and Loren were on the couch talking about random stuff. Eddie started staring at Loren**

Loren: Why are you staring at me?

Eddie: I'm just admiring your beauty

Loren: Aw you're so cute

Eddie: I know

**Eddie gave Loren a light kiss. Chloe barged in through the door she still had her key Eddie gave her when they were dating. She walked in on Loren and Eddie kissing. Loren ****opened her eyes to see who was at the door. She saw Chloe at the door so she decided to deepen the kiss. Chloe looked at her with jealousy that was meant to be her. Loren got on Eddie's lap and started kissing him with so ****much passion. Eddie didn't notice Chloe there. Eddie started kissing Loren neck. Loren looked at Chloe and gave her a smirk. ****Eddie ****bit down gently****. Loren gave a light moan. Eddie ****bit down harder****. Ian came out.**

Ian: Hello lovebirds

**Loren and Eddie pulled apart**

Eddie: Well I see both of you guys need to talk so Loren and I will just go upstairs and do something

Loren: Eddie no

**Before Loren could protest Eddie had already thrown her over his shoulder and was walking upstairs.**

Ian: Hey buddy

**Chloe handed Ian Zayn**

Ian: Where's his stroller and bag

**Chloe got the stuff from the hall.**

Chloe: So there's no chance of us being together

Ian: Never

Chloe: Why not?

Ian: Because I don't like you

Chloe: But you had sex with me

Ian: That was because I was drunk and so were you

**There was a knock on the door**

Ian: Come in

Mel: Hey rockstars ready to…. Oh where's Eddie and Loren

Ian: Upstairs and you are

Mel: Oh I'm Loren's friend I'm meant to be following them to see the houses

Ian: Oh so you're Mighty Mel. Loren talks about you all the time

Mel: And you are?

Ian: Ian your best friend's boyfriend best mate

Mel: And you must be Chloe 'The Devil' Carter. Loren talks about you all the time

Chloe: Really what does she say?

Mel: Oh nothing really just that you're the worst human that ever lived on this Earth no biggy

**Ian started laughing and Chloe stormed out.**

Mel: So who's this little fellow?

Ian: This is my son Zayn

Mel: Oh he's so cute how can she be his mother?

Ian: Ha

Mel: So when are those two gonna be done

Ian: I have no idea

**Upstairs Loren and Eddie hadn't done anything they were just making out.**

Eddie: So do you want to go to Rumour with me tonight?

Loren: Sure what time are we going?

Eddie: We have reservations at 8:00

Loren: You already made reservations

Eddie: Well I knew you were gonna say yes

Loren: What if I had said no

Eddie: You wouldn't dare. C'mon we need to go look at houses

**Loren and Eddie went downstairs to find Mel and Ian playing with Zayn.**

Mel: Oh you're done

Loren: Nothing, happened Mel

Mel: Em Hm

Eddie: C'mon

Loren: Wait Ian's coming

Eddie: You didn't think I was gonna look at houses with you and Mel being all girly

Ian: What's wrong love hate seeing my face already?

Loren: Nothing wrong Ian, how about we take separate cars

Eddie: Sure

**Loren really didn't want to take her car. She loved Eddie's car so much so she decided to do something that would help her get Eddie's car. She leaned up and gave Eddie a kiss. While she was kissing him she reached in his pocket and switched keys.**

Loren: C'mon Mel

**Loren and Mel went running out of the apartment**

Ian: What the hell is going on?

**Eddie reached in his pocket and seen Loren's keys instead of his**

Eddie: Dude we just scammed by two girls

**Eddie lifted Loren's keys**

Ian: Oh mate we'll get them later

**Sorry didn't upload soon. My laptop stopped working so I had to get it fixed. I got the Eddie and Loren scene from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager when Amy told Ricky she was late. I didn't know Ian's last name so I chose Williamson. Upload soon**


	23. Chapter 23

**Loren and Mel were on their way to the house. Eddie and Ian were close behind them. In Loren's car her and Mel were just talking randomly when Mel noticed something on Loren**

Mel: Lo what's that on your neck?

Loren: Oh it was just Eddie. Do you know what?

Mel: What?

Loren: Eddie asked me to go to Rumour tonight

Mel: And

Loren: Well he made reservations and he only makes reservations when it's something really important

Mel: So what do you think it is?

Loren: I don't know I thought he was gonna ask me to marry him but then I was like no that can't happen

Mel: OMG the rockstar is gonna ask you to marry him

Loren: I don't think so Mel it's really farfetched

Mel: Lo it's gonna happen

Loren: Yeah I know it's just that I don't think I'm ready to get married like my mom has cancer I obviously want her to be alive for my wedding but I don't want to rush into things

Mel: Lo you're not rushing into anything

Loren: Yes I am I don't want my marriage to be like Kim Kardashian's that she got divorced 72 days after

Mel: Lo you and Eddie are in love I see the way he looks at you I doubt you both are gonna get a divorce

Loren: Ok can we just change the subject please

Mel: Fine

**In Eddie's car with Ian**

Eddie: So I ask Loren to dinner tonight

Ian: Dude you're not gonna propose to her are you?

Eddie: No of course not if I was why would I do it over dinner

Ian: I don't know mate

Eddie: How would you ever?

Ian: So why did you ask her to dinner then?

Eddie: Jake called me yesterday and told me I have to go to New York for a movie he booked me it's just a cameo but I'm in a few scenes

Ian: And the problem is

Eddie: I have to go for 2 weeks and I can't bring Loren because she has to record her album and she has a concert at the Avalon and I leave tomorrow

Ian: Mate so what is the problem?

Eddie: I don't want to leave her here alone

Ian: Dude she's not alone she has Mel and didn't you say her mom had cancer this will give her some bonding time with her and she could even babysit Zayn

Eddie: I guess you are right

**Loren and Mel arrived at the house 10 minutes after Eddie and Ian. They had stopped off at Wendy's because they were hungry**

Eddie: Why are you guys so late

Mel: We stopped off to get food

Eddie: That reminds Lo can I have my keys back

Loren: I told you they would remember. Here I don't even like your car anymore

Eddie: Em Hm. C'mon

**They looked around the house. The house had 5 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, the living room was huge and it leaded into the kitchen. There was also a huge dining room. Eddie liked the house but he didn't think that it was the right one neither did Loren so they went home. They got home at 7:00**

Loren: I'm gonna take a shower and get ready

Eddie: Okay

**Eddie didn't know how to break the news to Loren. He knew she would feel sad that he didn't tell her sooner but Ian had a point she had Mel and Nora and Ian and Zayn and Loren is really good with babies. He heard Loren finish in the shower so he went up and took one. Eddie was done before Loren he went downstairs and just sat down.**

Eddie: Lo come on if you take any longer we'll be late

Loren: I'm on my way

**Loren came down the stairs**

Eddie: Wow you look amazing c'mon let's go

**They went to Rumour. When they got there Loren remembered that this is the first time with them being at Rumour with no Chloe or Tyler. She was so happy. The waitress put them at back in a private place. Loren and Eddie ordered the food. Their food came and they started talking.**

Loren: So why did you bring me here

Eddie: Can't I have a dinner with someone I love

Loren: Yes you can but I know there's a catch

Eddie: I will tell you but just not here

Loren: Why not?

Eddie: Because this isn't the right place

Loren: You're not gonna ask me to marry you

Eddie: How did you know?

Loren: OMG I'm after ruining the moment

Eddie: Hey Lo calm down I wasn't gonna ask you to marry me. I mean I hope I will one day just not now

Loren: I know

**Loren and Eddie finished dinner and they went up to their secret spot.**

Eddie: You know this day 5 months ago I brought you up her

Loren: Yeah. This was the night when we had our first kiss

Eddie: Yeah

Loren: Know what did you want to tell me?

Eddie: I don't know how to put this but I have to go to New York for 2 weeks to shoot a movie and I can't bring you that's what Jake said because you have to record some songs for your album

Loren: Is that all you want to tell me?

Eddie: Eh I leave tomorrow

Loren: Oh

Eddie: I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier I just didn't know how to do it

Loren: It's okay. I'm just sad I'm gonna be all alone for 2 weeks

Eddie: Don't worry I'll call you and we can skype ok

Loren: Yeah. Can you go home now?

Eddie: Sure

**Loren and Eddie went back to the pent****house. When they got there they were greeted by Jeffrey and then they went into the elevator. Eddi****e pulled Loren closer and gave her a kiss. The elevator stopped and Loren and Eddie got off. Loren and Eddie went into the penthouse. Loren then pinned Eddie at the door and gave him a deep kiss. Eddie took off the jacket Loren was wearing and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his torso. Eddie pinned Loren at the wall he moved from her lips to her neck he bit down on her neck. Loren gave a moan. Eddie went back up to Loren's lips he started ****walking up to the bedroom. He put Loren down when they got to their bedroom. They started walking backwards on fell down on the bed. Loren started to unbutton Eddie shirt and Eddie unzipped her dress ****Eddie parted from Loren for a moment to let her take off the shirt. Afterwards he went straight back to kissing her. Loren felt the want in every kiss Eddie gave her. She felt a shock go through her body at every touch. Eddie's bare upper body ****was pressed against Loren's, he felt warm. Loren put her hands on Eddie's hips just above his jeans.**** Loren took off Eddie's jeans and things got real intense.**

**The next morning Loren was sitting on the couch eating cereal while Eddie was upstairs packing. There was a knock on the door. Loren went to go and answer it. She noticed she was only in Eddie's shirt but it was too late. She opened the door and saw Chloe standing there**

Loren: What do you want Chloe?

Chloe: I'm here to see Ian

**Ian walked out**

Ian: Oh Zayn's still sleeping

Chloe: Oh no, I can't take Zayn today I have something to do

Ian: Well I have a shoot

Chloe: Well to bad

**Chloe walked out.**

Ian: Hey love would you mind babysitting please

Loren: Okay fine

Ian: Thank you

**Eddie came downstairs and Ian went to his room**

Eddie: Okay I'm done

Loren: You know I'm gonna miss you right

Eddie: Yes I'll miss you too

Loren: I know

Eddie: Ok I've got to go

**Loren leaned up and gave Eddie a kiss. She started crying**

Eddie: Hey don't cry I'll be back before you know it ok

Loren: Yeah

**Eddie gave Loren a kiss**

Eddie: I'll call you when I get there

Loren: Ok bye

Eddie: Bye

**Still don't know if I should put Lia and Jeremy in the story so please review and tell me.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So I decided not to put Lia and Jeremy in this story. Now back to the story**

**There was a knock on the door. Loren was still I Eddie shirt she was waiting for Ian to bring Zayn. Loren went to go and answer the door**

Loren: Hey Mel

Mel: Hey Lo

Loren: Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here I told you I was cleaning the house today

Mel: I'm here for Ian he's taking me to his shoot today to show me the ropes

Loren: Oh so you and Ian huh

Mel: Nothing's happening. Relax

Loren: Ok

**Ian came out with Zayn**

Ian: You ready Mel?

Mel: Yeah let's do this

Ian: Ok. So Loren I've given him his bath, changed his diaper and I've given him his food. If there's any problem just call Mel

Mel: Hey

Loren: Ok

**Ian handed Loren Zayn**

Ian: C'mon Mel. Loren we'll be back at 8:00

Loren: Have fun

**Loren was all alone in the house with Zayn she decided to start cleaning she put Zayn his baby mat with his toys. Loren was almost done cleaning when Zayn started crying. She didn't know what was wrong with him. He wasn't hungry and he hadn't hurt himself so she checked him diaper. She then realised he needed to be changed. She went into Ian room and looked for the diapers she only found one left. She used that for him and then she got dressed and went shopping. When she got to the supermarket there were a lot of paparazzi**

Pap1: Loren is that your baby?

Pap2: Loren where's Eddie

Pap3: Are you engaged?

Pap4: Are you pregnant?

**Loren pushed past them she got a baby trolley and put Zayn in it. When she was shopping she bumped into someone she didn't see in a long time**

Person: Loren is that you?

Loren: Adriana OMG I haven't seen you in ages

Adriana: I know how have you been?

Loren: I'm good what about you?

Adriana: The same so is this your baby

Loren: No I'm babysitting Eddie's friend's baby

Adriana: Oh he's so cute

Loren: And what about this little cutie what's her name?

Adriana: This is Belle

Loren: Aw she's so cute

Adriana: Well I've got to get home but we should hang out

Loren: Yeah I'm going shopping with my mom and Mel tomorrow you should come

Adriana: What time?

Loren: 1:00

Adriana: Ok I'll be there

**Loren finished her shopping and went back into the car. She didn't want to go home because Zayn was asleep and Eddie wouldn't be in New York yet so she decided to go to the mall. When she got to the mall she went to some shops but didn't find anything she liked so she went to the baby store and bought some things. When she was paying someone came and tapped her on the shoulder**

Loren: Oh Max you scared me

Max: I'm sorry what are you doing in a baby store

Loren: I just bought a few things for Zayn

Max: He's so cute he looks just like Ian

Loren: I know right

Max: So are you missing Eddie

Loren: Yeah I'm so bored

Max: Your mom can't wait to go out with you tomorrow

Loren: I know I can't wait to see how she's doing

Max: That's good

Loren: Do you want a ride home?

Max: I would love that

**Loren dropped Max at home and she went back into the penthouse when she got there she wasn't in the mood to cook so she ordered a pizza and pastrami sandwich. A few minutes later the food came**

Delivery Guy: That will be 10 dollars

Loren: Adam is that you

Adam: Loren how are you

Loren: I'm great what are you doing here I thought you were in New York

Adam: I have a 2 week break so I decided to get a job here. How's Eddie and Mel

Loren: They're good Mel's out with a friend and Eddie's in New York

Adam: Well I'll see you around

Loren: Yeah

**Loren went back inside she opened her laptop and went on Twitter a few minutes later Zayn woke up. He was staring at Loren food. Loren knew he was hungry so she put her food down and got his bottle and fed him. She was about to go back on her laptop when Eddie wanted to webcam she accepted.**

Eddie: Hey beautiful

Loren: Hey I'm so glad you called I was beginning to get lonely

Eddie: I miss you

Loren: I miss you too. When did you land?

Eddie: A few hours ago. I was really jetlagged. So I see Ian made you babysit

Loren: Yeah but I don't mind he's a very quiet baby

Eddie: That's weird Chloe or Ian isn't quiet

Loren: I know

Eddie: So what did you do today?

Loren: I just went food shopping then I went to the mall but I didn't buy anything

Eddie: I really wish I was there with you

Loren: Me too. Where are you? The view is amazing

Eddie: I'm at the Belvard hotel. They gave me the penthouse suite isn't that weird

Loren: Yeah since you live in a penthouse

Eddie: I've got to go but I'll call you tomorrow ok

**Loren started crying**

Eddie: What did I tell you before I left don't cry I'll be back before I left don't cry because I'll be back soon

Loren: I'm not crying because of that I'm crying because I'm not gonna wake up to you tomorrow

Eddie: Aw you're so cute when you cry

Loren: Shut up

Eddie: Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, you have a concert at the Avalon in 2 weeks

Loren: WHAT?

Eddie: I've got to go

Loren: Eduardo Matthew Duran

Eddie: Bye

**Zayn started laughing and Loren took a picture and post it on Twitter**

LovetoLoveU I love this baby

**Eddie saw it and replied**

TheRealEddieDuran LoveToLoveU It seems that you want one of those

LoveToLoveU TheRealEddieDuran Not yet still not talking to you

TheRealEddieDuran LoveToLoveU you're gonna talk to me soon

LoveToLoveU TheRealEddieDuran Whatever

**After that Loren went to bed with Zayn right beside her.**

**Please Read and Review. Probably won't upload for a few days**


	25. Chapter 25

**Loren woke up and saw Zayn beside her still sleeping. She got her laptop and started checking online. She saw a load of gossip sites talking about her and Eddie's chat on Twitter. Some gossip sites were talking about her wanting a baby but not yet and others were talking about her and Eddie having a fight she didn't pay attention to them. She went on her Twitter and saw Eddie had tweeted her saying 'Missing my babe already 1 day down 13 more to go LoveToLoveU'. She smiled at the text she looked beside her and saw Zayn was starting to wake up. Loren got up and took a quick shower and got dressed. She came out and saw Zayn banging on the keyboard of her laptop. She took him up and gave him a quick bath. She went to Ian's room and didn't see him there but she just got some clothes and dressed Zayn. She was going to ask Ian could she take him out again today. She walked out of the room and went downstairs to get some breakfast and feed Zayn. When she got downstairs she saw Ian and Melissa on the floor sleeping with the TV on. She decided to wake them up**

Loren: MEL WAKE UP

Mel: What the heck Lo

Loren: C'mon or did you forget we're going to the mall today

Mel: Oh shit I forgot let me just take a quick shower

**Mel went up to Loren's room to use the shower. While Loren was downstairs feeding Zayn**

Ian: How's my little boy doing?

Loren: I was wondering can I take Zayn out with me today

Ian: Of course you're his godmother right

Loren: Yeah but I was just wondering about Chloe

Ian: Today is my day with Zayn so she can't say anything

Loren: That's good

Ian: Hey can I run something past you

Loren: Yeah shoot

Ian: I wanted to get full custody of Zayn because Chloe is barely around him and when you and Eddie start having babies he can have someone to play with and I don't want Chloe always bothering you or Eddie

Loren: I think that's a great idea

Ian: So you're on my side

Loren: Yes. Me and Eddie

Ian: Oh yeah have you heard from Eddie

Loren: Yeah we webcamed yesterday

Ian: Oh well that's great I saw his tweet

Loren: I think everyone saw that tweet

**Loren's phone started ringing it was Jake**

Loren: Here take Zayn it's Jake. Hey Jake

Jake: Hey Loren I was wondering can you drop down at the office today

Loren: I don't know what time

Jake: Any time you want I'm here until 9:00

Loren: What about 6:00 because I'm going out with my mom and friends

Jake: Yeah that's great see you later

Loren: Yeah see you

**Mel came downstairs**

Mel: Ok Lo I'm ready

Loren: Is that my shirt?

Mel: Yeah I just borrowed it

Loren: Well let me just get Zayn's bag ready then we can go

Mel: Wait Zayn's coming

Loren: Yeah

Mel: Ok

**Loren got Zayn's bag ready and her and Mel went to Max's apartment.**

Loren: Heya Grace

Grace: Hey Loren

Loren: Is my mom and Max up there

Grace: Your mom is. Max just stepped out to get some orders

Loren: Oh ok thanks

**Loren went upstairs**

Loren: Hey mom, are you ready

Nora: Yeah

Loren: Let's go we have to go and pick up Adriana

Nora: She's coming too

Loren: Yeah

Nora: Good the more the better

**Loren went to go and pick up Adriana. She honked the horn and she came out quick with Belle.**

Loren: Let's get going Mel

**They got to the Mall and there were paparazzi everywhere. They rushed into the Mall. They firstly went into Juicy Couture**

Mel: So Lo have you heard from Eddie

Loren: Yeah he webcamed me yesterday

Mel: Oh really was he shirtless

Loren: MEL

Mel: What? Was he

Loren: If you really want to know yes he was shirtless

Mel: Oh I bet you're gonna miss that for the next two weeks

Loren: Whatever Mel. Hey mom what do you think about this dress

Nora: I like it

Adriana: Yeah it's totally you

Loren: So should I buy it?

Mel: Of course. You know what I say we do tonight?

Loren: What?

Mel: I say me, you and Aid go out in town and have a good time

**Loren paid for the dress and went out of the shop. Nora had gone home because Max had called her and told her to come over.**

Loren: I don't know Mel

Mel: C'mon Lo. Eddie's not around and you need to have fun. Aid do you wanna go out tonight

Aid: Yeah it sounds great

Mel: See Lo

Loren: Fine

Mel: Yay good now we can go and find something sexy to wear

**They went to every single shop to find something to wear. It was 5:00 and they went to go and have lunch.**

Loren: What time are we going out?

Aid: How about I drop Belle at home and we all go over to your house and get ready there

Mel: I like that idea

Loren: Yeah but I have a meeting with Jake at 6:00

Mel: What time will you be done?

Loren: I don't know it's probably gonna take like 30 minutes

Aid: Well that's not bad

Loren: Well I probably should get going. Do you guys wanna go to the office or should I drop you guys at the penthouse

Mel: Let's go to the penthouse. I can bring Zayn with me

Loren: Ok come on let's go

**Loren dropped Aid home to drop Belle and them she dropped Mel and Aid home and she went to the office**

Jake: Hey Loren

Loren: Hey Jake

Jake: So have you heard from Eddie?

Loren: Yeah I thought you were going with him

Jake: I couldn't so I sent Steven with him

Loren: Oh Ok

Jake: So any new songs

Loren: Yeah I have the last two

Jake: Great can I have the names

Loren: Love Will Tell Us Where To Go and Perfect Harmony

Jake: Good and did Eddie tell you about the concert in the Avalon

Loren: Yes he did

Jake: Well I need two new songs for it and you're gonna sing Mars and Flow

Loren: Yeah ok I even have some spare songs

Jake: Great so if you can come back on Monday to record two songs and then on Sunday we have the sound check

Loren: Wait when's the concert?

Jake: On Monday

Loren: That's the night Eddie comes back

Jake: Yeah I know is that alright?

Loren: Yeah it's good

Jake: Well then we're done her I'll see you on Monday at 2:00

Loren: Okay see ya

**Loren went back to the penthouse to find a lot of make up on her bed, shoes all over the floor and dress everywhere**

Loren: What is going on here?

Aid: We're getting ready

Mel: And now it's time to get you ready

**Loren sat down in the chair in front of the mirror. She started doing her make up. Her laptop was on her bed. She looked in the mirror and saw that Eddie wanted to chat.**

Loren: Hey

Eddie: Hey babe

Loren: How are you?

Eddie: I'm just tired. Why is the room such a mess?

Loren: Me, Mel and Aid are going out tonight

Eddie: Really without me

Loren: Aw is someone sad

Eddie: No

Loren: So did film anything today

Eddie: Not really the lead showed up late and was hungover

Loren: Well that's bad

Eddie: So where are you going tonight?

Loren: This new club called 21 but isn't this weird it's for 18s and over

Eddie: What did you expect them to call it 18s and over

Loren: It would have made more sense

Eddie: Yeah to you

Loren: Why are you always shirtless?

Eddie: Do you want me to go and put on a shirt

Loren: No

Eddie: Because you always wear all my shirts

**Eddie was looking at his shirt Loren was wearing**

Loren: Yeah well do you just want me shirtless then

Eddie: I would actually like that

**Mel burst into the room**

Mel: Hey Lo are you almost done. Who are you talking to?

Loren: Eddie

Mel: Well then I'm just gonna leave you to it

Loren: Yeah Mel

**Mel went out of the room**

Loren: You never told me my concert was on the night you come back

Eddie: Yeah I kinda left that bit out

Loren: Why?

Eddie: Because I won't be back to see you in concert I'll still in the plane

Loren: Oh

Eddie: I'm sorry Lo

Loren: Oh no it's alright

Eddie: You know I miss you

Loren: I miss you too

Eddie: Listen I gotta go but I'll talk to you tomorrow and don't party to hard

Loren: Yeah Bye

**Loren went back to doing her makeup. Mel and Aid were already dressed. Loren was ready by 8:00. She was wearing a peplum dress and her hair was pin straight.**

Loren: Ok girls you ready

Ian: WOW Loren you look amazing

Mel: And what about us

Ian: You guys look amazing also

Aid: Thanks

Loren: Let's get going

Mel: Wait Ian take a picture of us

Ian: Alright

**Ian took a picture of them on all of their phones. Loren posted it on Twitter and they went out.**

**I'm gonna skip a few days after the next chapter. I will include t****he recording session then I will skip until the sound check and continue from then.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Loren woke up the next morning with a big headache. She saw the room a mess and Mel and Aid crashed out on the floor. She tried to remember what happened last night**

*****_**Flashback***_

**Loren, Mel and Aid walked into the club 21. The DJ spots them**

DJ: Hey we have celebrities in the house everybody give it up for Loren Tate

**Everyone cheers**

Mel: C'mon Lo let's get a drink

Loren: Yeah c'mon

Mel: Can I have 3 vodka sodas

Bartender: Coming right up

Aid: So now no one is to get drunk because since we have Loren Tate here we can't ruin her rep

Loren: Yeah Mel

Mel: I'm hurt Loren

**A guy walked up to them**

Guy: Can I get you girls a drink?

Aid: Actually you just ordered

Guy: Well my name is Zack

Loren: And

Zack: I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful you all look beautiful

Mel: Thanks

Zack: So do you wanna dance

Loren: No

Aid: No

Mel: Yes

Zack: Actually I was wondering if you wanna dance

**He looked at Loren, took her hand and kissed it**

Loren: Sorry but I have a boyfriend

Zack: Yeah well where is he

Loren: In New York

Zack: So he doesn't have to know

Loren: Do you even know who I'm dating

Zack: No

Loren: Eddie

Zack: Eddie who

Mel: Eddie Duran

Zack: Oh so you're Loren Tate

Loren: Yeah and if you don't mind I came to have a good time with my friends

**Loren turned away from him. Zack reached his hand and squeezed Loren butt. Loren took his and twisted it**

Loren: Do that again and you won't wake up to see daylight creep

**Loren, Mel and Aid walked away**

Aid: What a creep

Loren: I know right

Mel: So are we gonna dance or not

_***Flashback ended***_

**That was the last thing Loren remembered. But she remembers bringing Mel home drunk but that was it. She looked at her phone 5 missed calls from Eddie. She decided to call him back**

Eddie: Hey Loren

Loren: Hey

Eddie: So how was your night?

Loren: I seriously remember nothing

Eddie: I know I could tell be the pictures

Loren: What pictures

Eddie: The pictures online

Loren: I don't really care. I'm just so tired and I have a terrible headache

Eddie: Are you alright?

Loren: Yeah I'll be fine

Guy in the background: Eddie we need you on set now

Eddie: I've got to go

Loren: I know

Eddie: See ya

Loren: Bye

**Sorry it's so short but probably gonna upload it tomorrow or tonight**


	27. Chapter 27

**So as I said I'm gonna skip until the recording session on Monday. It's one week until the concert and Eddie comes back or does he.**

**Loren had been in the studio all day first of all the producer was late and then the microphone wasn't working it was such a hard day for her.**

Producer: Ok Loren can we take it again and this time not to loud and not to soft

Loren: Ok

Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world

You think you're so small  
Like you're itty bitty.  
Just one match in the lights of the city  
Walking by strangers on the side of the street  
Like a quarter in a cupp'll get 'em off on their feet, like  
You think you're never gonna make your mark  
Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like  
Out of sight out of mind, like, like  
It's just a waste of time,  
Like, like, like

Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Hey Yeah Yeah  
If We Give A Little Love  
Maybe We Can Change The World  
I Said  
Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Hey Yeah Yeah  
Sing it if you with me  
All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If We Give A Little Love  
Maybe We Can Change The World

Wishing on a shooting star in the sky  
We can do anything if we try  
Can't resurrect Ghandi  
Resurrect king but  
If we put our heads together  
We can do anything like  
You don't have to be a billionaire  
You don't have to have  
Much too show how much care  
Like give a wink  
Give a kiss  
Like give a little happiness  
Like like like

Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Hey Yeah Yeah  
If We Give A Little Love  
Maybe We Can Change The World  
I Said  
Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Hey Yeah Yeah  
Sing it if you with me  
All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If We Give A Little Love  
Maybe We Can Change The World

Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
And get up and just love now love now  
And get up and just love now love now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
And get up and just love now love now  
And get up and just love now love now

Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Hey Yeah Yeah  
If We Give A Little Love  
Maybe We Can Change The World  
I Said  
Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Hey Yeah Yeah  
Sing it if you with me  
All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If We Give A Little Love  
Maybe We Can Change The World

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If We Give A Little Love  
Maybe We Can Change The World

Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah

Producer: That was great let's just take it one last time

**Meanwhile at Aid's house she walked in on Phil and other lady talking she stood at the door and listened**

Phil: You have to tell him the baby isn't his

Lady: I can't

Phil: Why not, you can't just lie to him didn't you say he walked a custody battle

Lady: It's just not gonna work

Phil: It's either you tell him or I do

**Adriana opened the door**

Aid: What baby?

Phil: Eh

Aid: WHAT BABY?

Phil: I'm the father of her baby

**The woman turned around**

Aid: CHLOE

Chloe: Listen you can't tell Ian

Aid: Get out

**Chloe walked out**

Phil: Aid I'm so sorry I was drunk one night

Aid: It doesn't matter

Phil: So I'm forgiven

Aid: Yes

Phil: Cool

Aid: But I'm moving out. I want nothing to do with you and I want Belle to have nothing to do with her father that goes around getting woman pregnant

Phil: But Aid

Aid: Leave me alone

**Aid went to go and pack her things and got Belle and went to her car. Obviously Phil tried to stop her but couldn't.**

**Back with Loren**

Producer: So how many songs did Jake say you're recording?

Loren: Two

Producer: Let's start the other one

Loren: Ok

Do you see me and still feel love  
Or have I changed inside your heart  
To have only you is such a fuss  
To give all of me is not enough

You left then, you came back  
Sorry don't make it up to me  
Sorry won't make me believe  
He's down on bending knees  
You're down on bending knees saying

You didn't mean it  
You didn't mean it  
If you didn't mean it then why would you say it  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
There's no tomorrow don't you know  
Love me now or let me go  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
Say it, say it

I miss the way we used to be  
Now you're the one that I can't keep  
Thought I was first and never last  
Thought it was you I would always have

You left then you came back  
Sorry don't make it up to me  
Sorry won't make me believe

You didn't mean it  
You didn't mean it  
If you didn't mean it then why would you say it  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
There's no tomorrow don't you know (don't you know)  
Love me now or let me go (let me go)  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
Say it, say it

It's time to let you go  
It's time to say goodbye  
Boy you need to know  
I'm done with you messing with my mind

You didn't mean it you never mean it oh  
You didn't mean it you never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
You didn't mean it you didn't mean it  
If you didn't mean it then why would you say it  
He didn't mean it you never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
There's no tomorrow don't you know  
Love me now or let me go  
You didn't mean it you never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it

Say it x3

Then why in the world would you say it

Say it x2

Producer: That was great I don't think we need to do another one

Loren: So I can go

Producer: Yes

Loren: Thank you. See ya

**Loren got home and saw Adriana at her front door with Belle**

Loren: Aid what are doing here

Aid: Can I stay here for awhile

Loren: Yeah sure c'mon

**Loren and Aid went inside**

Loren: So tell me what happened?

Aid: Well I got home from doing some shopping and I heard Phil and this woman talking well yelling I decided to eavesdrop so I heard about a baby not being a person so I walked in and saw Phil talking to Chloe and guess what

Loren: What?

Aid: Zayn isn't Ian's it's Phil's

Loren: No way

Aid: Really. So I told him I'm moving out

Loren: Oh my God I feel bad for Ian he really connected with Zayn

Aid: But you can't tell Ian

Loren: But we can tell Mel

Aid: Yeah just not Ian promise

Loren: Promise. So what are you gonna do now

Aid: I was wondering can I stay here until I find a place for myself and Belle

Loren: Course. But Eddie and I are looking for a house and Mel and Ian are moving in her so you can move in her also. But for now you're gonna have to share a bed with Mel

Aid: I don't mind

Loren: Ok

Aid: So I bet you can't wait for Eddie to come back

Loren: Yeah I really miss him

Aid: Yeah

Loren: So are you still gonna marry Phil

Aid: No way

Loren: I have a plan

**Loren took out her phone**

Loren: Ok take off the ring

Aid: Ok

**Loren took a picture of Aid**

LoveToLoveU My girl AdrianaMasters is single and ready to mingle

**Loren posted it on Twitter and people started to tweet her How old is she? Where does she live? And Adr****iana got a lot of new followers**

**Songs: Didn't Mean It by Jasmine Villegas and Put Your Hearts Up by Ariana Grande**


	28. Chapter 28

**The day of the sound check came things were not going right first of all the microphone weren't working, the light were to bright and the band was late things were so disorganised but none of that mattered to Loren she couldn't wait until Eddie came back tomorrow. Mel, Aid and Ian were with Loren today at the sound check.**

Jake: Ok Loren can we get you up on the stage

Loren: Okay

Jake: Now you're gonna have a wireless microphone because the others aren't working

**Mel saw the light swinging back and forth like it was gonna fall**

Mel: Loren move

**Loren moved out of the way and the light fell down**

Loren: Oh My God

Jake: Can we get some help please? Loren, are you alright

Loren: Yeah

Jake: Ok 10 minute break to get everything settled

**Loren got off the stage and went back to her seat Aid had gone out on a coffee run. Loren's phone started ringing it was Eddie**

Loren: Hey

Eddie: Hey how's everything going there?

Loren: Terrible everything's off schedule the microphones aren't working and I nearly got attacked by a light

Eddie: Are you ok

Loren: Yeah I'm fine. So what time are you gonna be home tomorrow

Eddie: I actually do not know

Loren: Oh Ok

Ian: Is that my mate

Loren: Yeah

Ian: I talk to him

Loren: Yeah sure. I'm giving the phone to Ian now

Eddie: Ok. I love you

Loren: I love you too

**Loren handed the phone to Ian.**

Mel: So what are you going to do for Eddie when he comes back?

Loren: I don't know probably a candle light dinner

Mel: And then you both are gonna get freaky

Loren: MEL

Mel: You know it's true

Loren: No I don't

Mel: So when are you gonna tell Ian about not being the father

Loren: I'm not telling him

Mel: Then who will

Loren: I don't know I think we should all do it together

Mel: Oh yeah and show him how we kept a big secret from him

Loren: Yeah that's probably a bad idea

**Aid came back**

Mel: Oh you're back we were just talking about how we are gonna break the news to Ian

Aid: So who's doing it?

Mel: Loren

Loren: No I'm not

Mel: Alright

Jake: Ok guys you can all go home now

Loren: Is everything under control

Jake: It will be

Loren: Let's hope so

**Loren, Mel, Ian and Aid stopped off at rumour to get a bite**

Mel: Ian where's Zayn

Ian: He's with Max so is Belle

Mel: Oh

**Tyler walked in**

Tyler: Hey Loren

Loren: Hey Tyler how's everything going

Tyler: Great just finished shooting the movie

Loren: Really

Tyler: Yeah it's probably coming out in two months

Loren: Well that's nice

Tyler: Well I have to pick up a delivery I'll see you around

Loren: Yeah

**They all went home after a long day and went to bed**

**The next day it was the concert and the day Eddie comes back. Loren was so nervous about the concert. This was the first concert where Eddie wouldn't be there but she had to get used to it. Loren went on her phone and seen she had a mention on Twitter**

** TheRealEddieDuran just wanna wish my girl LoveToLoveU good luck on her concert at the Avalon really wish I could be there with her**

**Loren smiled at it. It was 2:00 and she needed to be at the Avalon at 5:00. She had three hours so she went to have. When she was done she went into Mel and Aid's room and didn't see them there. She went to Ian's room and didn't see him there. So she just went downstairs. When she got there she saw them sitting down eating cereal**

Mel: Wow you're a late sleeper

Loren: Whatever

Mel: Someone is cranky

Loren: Sorry. I see you guys finished the milk and cereal

Ian: Sorry love

Aid: So when are we going

Loren: At 5:00

Mel: We only have two hours and a half to get ready and you didn't tell me. I need to get ready c'mon Aid

Aid: I'm coming

**There was a knock on the door**

Delivery Man: I have a delivery for Loren Tate

Loren: Yeah

Man: Sign here

Loren: Thanks

**Loren opened up the box inside of it was a card and a lovely heart. Inside the card it said Good Luck you're gonna do great Love Eddie. Loren smiled at the card. She then got a text from Jake saying that she needed to be at the Avalon in an hour.**

Loren: I need to get ready

**Loren went upstairs she threw on a dress because she was going to get her make up done there.**

Mel: I'm not ready

Loren: You can finish over there

Aid: Why do we need to be there early?

Loren: I don't know c'mon

**They all went to the Avalon. When they got there Loren was dragged off to hair and make-up.**

**A/N Gonna skip a few parts until she is ready and the concert goes on.**

Mel: Lo calm down you're gonna do great I can tell

Loren: Really

Mel: Really

Aid: Good luck Loren

Loren: Thanks

Ian: Break a leg love

Loren: Thank you

Jake: Loren you're on now

**Loren went out to the stage**

Loren: How are you guys doing tonight? Well the first song I'm going sing is my first song you might remember this

**The music started playing and the crowd cheered**

They tell me it's nice this time of year, Down on earth.  
But my heads been in the clouds I'm acting weird.  
And lost for words.  
Falling like the stars I'm,  
Falling fast and hard for something I can't reach.  
I could be here but you wouldn't see me,  
Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream,  
Oh.  
Why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch but your looking through me,  
In the same room, a smile away feels,  
Miles from where you are, Might as well be Mars.  
Never been bound by gravity  
But I am now.  
You have made a human out of me,  
And brought me down.  
Falling like the stars I'm  
Falling fast and hard for something I can't reach.  
I could be here but you wouldn't see me,  
Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream,  
Oh.  
Why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch but your looking through me,  
In the same room, a smile away feels,  
Miles from where you are, Might as well be Mars.  
I could be here but you wouldn't see me,  
Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream,  
Oh.  
Why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch but you're looking through me,  
In the same room, a smile away feels,  
Miles from where you are.  
Might as well be Mars.  
Might as well be Mars.  
Might as well be Mars.

Loren: This next one is a new one I just wrote it

The sun comes up on another morning  
My mind never wakes up without you on it  
And it's crazy to me, I even see you in my dreams  
Is this meant to be? could this be happening to me

We were best of friends since we were this high  
So why do I get nervous every time you walk by  
We would be on the phone all day  
Now I can't find the words to say to you  
Now what I'm supposed to do

Could there be a possibility  
I'm trying to see what's up  
Cause I'm made for you, and you for me  
Baby now it's time for us  
Tryna keep it all together  
But enough is enough  
They say we're too young for love  
But I'm catching feelings do do do x3  
Catching feelings do do do x3

In my head we're already together  
I'm cool alone, but with you I'm better  
I just wanna see you smile  
You say the word and I'll be right there  
I ain't never going nowhere

I'm just trying to see where this can take us  
Cause everything about you girl is so contagious  
I think I finally got it down  
Now what's left to do now, is get out the mirror  
And say it to her

Could there be a possibility  
I'm trying to see what's up  
Cause I'm made for you, and you for me  
Baby now is time for us  
Shall I keep it all together  
But enough is enough  
They say we're too young for love  
But I'm catching feelings do do do x3  
Catching feelings do do do x3

Should I tell her, how I really feel?  
Or should I move in closer just be still  
How would I know?  
Cause if I take a chance, and I touch her hand  
Will everything change?  
How do I know, if she feels the same?

Could there be a possibility  
I'm trying to see what's up  
Cause I'm made for you, and you for me  
Baby now is time for us  
Shall I keep it all together  
But enough is enough  
They say we're too young for love  
But I'm catching feelings, do do do x3  
Catching feelings do do do x#

Catching feelings do do do x3  
Catching feelings do do do x3..

**Loren went back to change**

Jake: That song was great Loren I think that should be the bonus track on your album

Loren: Thanks Jake

Jake: Now time to go back out there

**Loren went back out.**

Loren: So we're taking it back again now with my single called Flow

When you're sitting for a year in traffic and your phone says five minutes tops  
Running late and all around you it's like a mall parking lot  
Waking up at six in the morning hunting for your keys in the couch  
At the door then you see the paper realize that it's Sunday now

When the world gets you down  
And there's no solid ground  
Don't let the world get you down, no  
Let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Just let it flow

You wait forever to see that concert  
Favorite band since you were twelve  
At the gate and you reach in your pocket  
Your ticket must be somewhere else  
When you got your favorite outfit  
Just picked up coffee to go  
Then you trip and your drink goes flying  
And now you ruined your clothes

When the world gets you down  
And there's no solid ground  
Don't let the world get you down, no  
Let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Just let it flow

It won't always go your way  
There are things you can't control  
Can't let the stress affect your day  
You've got to learn to let it flow

Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Let it go let it go  
Just let it flow  
Just let it flow

Loren: Sorry to disappoint you guys but this is the last song for the night hope you enjoy enjoy it

Think the clouds are clogging up my brain  
Like the weather drain same as the tears on my fa-a-a-ace  
And I'm stuck up in this storm, eye  
I guess I'll be alright, oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh, Oh, uh oh, uh oh,  
Then it hits me like, Oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh No, uh oh, uh oh,  
And you're that wind that swept me off my feet  
Got me flyin' till I'm cryin' and I'm down on my knees  
That's what Dorthy was afraid of  
The sneaky tornado, Oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh Oh, uh oh, uh oh,  
There's no place like  
Home, Ho-woam

I'm boarding up the windows  
Lockin' up my heart  
It's like everytime the wind blows  
I feel it tearin' us apart  
Everytime he smiles, I  
Let him in again  
Everything is fine when  
You're standin' in the eye of the Hurricane  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the rain  
Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the rain  
Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane

I'm floppin' on my bed like a flyin' squirrel  
Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world  
Yeah, It's twistin' up my insides  
Can't hide it on the outside, OH, uh oh, uh oh, Oh Oh, uh oh, uh oh,  
Then it hits me like, Oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh no  
And that's when you hold me, you hold me  
You tell me that ya know me  
I'll never be lonely  
Say we made it through the storm now  
But I'm still on the look out, Oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh Oh, uh oh, uh oh,  
The airs gettin' cold, Cold

I'm boarding up the windows  
Lockin' up my heart

It's like everytime the wind blows  
I feel it tearin' us apart  
Everytime he smiles, I  
Let him in again

Everything is fine when  
You're standin' in the eye of the Hurricane  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the rain  
Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the rain  
Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane

Bridge:  
He pickes me up, Like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine, like  
I'm In the eye of the hurricane  
He pickes me up, Like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine, like  
I'm In the eye of the hurricane  
But I'm floatin' floatin'  
And I don't know when, know when  
I'm gonna drop  
He's got the way  
He's got the way

I'm boarding up the windows  
Lockin' up my heart  
It's like everytime the wind blows  
I feel it tearin' us apart  
Everytime he smiles, I  
Let him in again  
Everything is fine when  
You're standin' in the eye of the Hurricane  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the rain  
Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the rain  
Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane  
He pickes me up, Like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine, like  
I'm In the eye of the hurricane  
Yeah, He pickes me up, Like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine, like  
I'm In the eye of the hurricane  
Oooo, Oo, Oooo  
Oooo, Oo, Oooo

Loren: Thanks you guys Love you all

**Loren walked off the stage she ran to go and get changed she knew Eddie would nearly be home and she wanted a really special dinner with him. Ian, Mel and Aid were all going out so her and Eddie had the house to themselves. She got in her car and went home. She made the dinner and lighted some candles she cleaned up the room also. It was 10:00 Eddie was meant to be home at 10:30. Her phone rang. It was Eddie**

Eddie: Hey

Loren: Hey I thought you were on your way home now

Eddie: Yeah little problem. There was a problem with the plane so I won't be back until late probably 2 hours

Loren: Oh really

Eddie: Yeah I'm so sorry

Loren: It's alright it's not your fault

Eddie: I'll see you soon

Loren: Yeah see ya

**Loren went to go and throw the food in the bin and went upstairs to her bed. She fell asleep for 1 hour then woke up. She really missed Eddie. She was holding back her tears she then thought to herself if you miss him too much why don't you text him. She got her phone and wrote the text 'I Miss You' she was about to send it when she got a text it was from Eddie 'Come Downstairs'. Loren was kinda hesitant to go downstairs but she did anyway. She was at the bottom of the stairs when the door opened. It was him. It was Eddie. He stepped into the house and Loren ran into his arms. Tears came streaming down her face.**

Loren: I missed you so much

Eddie: I missed you too

**They pulled apart**

Eddie: Hey don't cry I'm home I'm back

Loren: Is this a dream?

Eddie: I hope not

**He pulled her into a kiss it was short but sweet**

Loren: Do you want me to help you with your bags?

Eddie: Nah we can get them tomorrow. Now it's time to take my girl upstairs and show her how much I love her

**Eddie pulled Loren into another kiss this one wasn't like the last one it was more passionate. Eddie started to deepen the kiss. He picked Loren up and pinned her against the wall. He moved down to Loren's neck and bit down on it. Loren moaned. Eddie started walking up the stairs. He got to the bedroom and laid Loren down on the bed. Loren took Eddie shirt off and threw it nearby. Eddie took Loren's shirt off.**

Eddie: I really missed you

Loren: So did I


	29. Chapter 29

**Songs from the last chapter was Brittany Underwood Mars, Brittany Underwood Flow, Justin Bieber Catching Feelings and Bridget Mendler Hurricane. Now back to the story**

**Loren woke up the next morning very early she thought everything was a dream but when she turned around in Eddie's arms it all became real to her she had performed at the Avalon yesterday and Eddie had come back. She started tracing his tattoos when he woke up**

Eddie: You enjoying yourself over there

Loren: Yeah kinda

Eddie: I missed waking up to you every morning

Loren: Too bad I didn't I had this whole bed to myself

Eddie: Oh really

**Eddie got on top off Loren and started tickling her**

Loren: Eddie….Stop…..Stop

Eddie: Give me a kiss

Loren: Fine

**Loren leaned up and gave Eddie a kiss she was about to pull away when Eddie started to deepen the kiss. She then pushed Eddie off.**

Eddie: So what's been happening since I was gone

**Loren got on Eddie lap**

Loren: Well Aid is single and she kinda moved in here

Eddie: More people

Loren: And she has a baby with her

Eddie: Two babies

Loren: Yeah

Eddie: Wait I thought she was with Phil and they were married

Loren: Long story. Ok, so Aid came back home from doing some shopping and she heard Phil and a woman talking about a baby not being a person's so She went in and asked him what was going on and guess who was there

Eddie: Who?

Loren: Chloe. Ian is not the father of Zayn, Phil is

Eddie: WHAT?

Loren: I know right

Eddie: Does Ian know?

Loren: No and you can't tell him

Eddie: But we're gonna have to tell him soon

Loren: I know but we don't know who is gonna do it

Eddie: How about you

Loren: I'm not doing it

Eddie: I bet you're gonna do it

Loren: Whatever

Eddie: How's your mom doing?

Loren: I don't know I actually haven't talked to her in a long time but I know she has a doctor's appointment in two days

Eddie: Well that's good

Loren: Yeah it is

Eddie: So what do you have planned for this week?

Loren: I have to go to the gym tomorrow Mel's coming, then, I have a photo shoot the next day, the next day I have a recording session, but I'm free on Saturday

Eddie: Why are you going to the gym?

Loren: I've gained 10 pounds since you left

Eddie: No wonder you're so heavy

Loren: Shut up

**Loren hit Eddie in the arm**

Eddie: Ow

Loren: That's what you get for calling me fat

Eddie: I didn't call you fat I called you heavy

Loren: It's the same thing

Eddie: Anyway, you're not free on Saturday

Loren: Why?

Eddie: Because we have a meeting with Osbourne Silver

Loren: Really?

Eddie: Yeah I got a call from Connor when I was New York

Loren: And I was going to relax on Saturday

Eddie: Too bad

Loren: Whatever. So have you wrote any songs

Eddie: Nope

Loren: EDDIE

Eddie: I'm kidding

Loren: So how many have you wrote

Eddie: Four

Loren: Really that's all of them done when can I hear them?

Eddie: On the album

Loren: No I want to hear them soon

Eddie: Nope

**Loren leaned down and gave Eddie a deep kiss**

Loren: What about now?

Eddie: You think by kissing me it would automatically make me play the songs for you

Loren: Yeah

Eddie: Well it's not working

**Loren leaned down and gave Eddie kiss this one was more passionate and deeper than the last one**

Loren: How about now?

Eddie: Well when you put it like that….No

Loren: Ok whatever I'm gonna go take a shower

Eddie: Can I come?

Loren: Are you gonna show me the songs?

Eddie: No

Loren: Then No

**Loren went into the bathroom she locked the door so Eddie wouldn't sneak in. Eddie just laughed and went downstairs. When he got downstairs he saw Ian, Mel and Aid sitting on the couch**

Ian: Mate you're back where Loren?

Eddie: Why are you asking for Loren?

Ian: Well as you can see there is no breakfast made and we are all starving

Eddie: Well too bad she's upstairs taking a shower

**Ian and Eddie continued talked while Mel and Aid were whispering on the couch**

Aid: Does he always walk around shirtless

Mel: Only when him and Loren have had a good time together you know what I mean right

**Mel winked at Aid and Aid laughed. Loren came downstairs soon after that**

Ian: Oh thank goodness you're done. Now I would like an omelette for breakfast please

Loren: I'm not making you breakfast

Mel: Oh come on Loren please

Aid: Pretty please

Ian: With a strawberry on top

Mel: It's with a cherry on top doofus

Ian: No I was talking about my omelette I want a strawberry on top actually scratch that I'd like a stack of pancakes with whip cream and syrup

Aid: That sounds nice I'll have one of those

Mel: Me two

Loren: Fine

Mel: So Eddie did you meet any famous actors

Eddie: Actually I did meet one that you're really gonna love

Mel: Who?

Eddie: Ryan Gosling

Mel: What? Really. Did you get me a piece of his hair?

Eddie: No but I did get you an autograph and picture

Mel: Yes

**All of a sudden Loren dropped the mixing bowl and ran upstairs**

Mel: C'mon Aid

**Ian and Eddie were about to get up also**

Mel: No you guys stay down here

**They walked upstairs to see if Loren was alright. They saw here getting sick in the toilet. Mel went up and held her hair.**

Mel: Lo you ok

Loren: Yeah

Aid: What's wrong?

Loren: Nothing

Mel: Then why are you getting sick

Loren: I got a terrible feeling in my stomach

Mel: Are you pregnant

Loren: Of course I'm not pregnant

Mel: Well are you sure did Eddie use a condom

Loren: He always uses a condom

Aid: Well are you sure this time I mean he just came back and you two were caught up in the moment

Loren: Get this into your minds I'm not pregnant

Mel: Well did you take your birth control pills just to be sure

Loren: No

Aid: Well take them where are they?

Loren: In the cupboard

Aid: Eh Loren

Loren: What

Aid: There's no more

Loren: Oh no you guys are gonna have to go out and get me a pregnancy test and some more pills

Mel: Ok c'mon Aid

Loren: And hurry up

**Mel and Aid went back downstairs and in their luck Eddie and Ian were in Ian's room. They went out and bought the stuff then came back to the house. When they came back they saw Eddie and Ian in the living room**

Ian: Where did you guys go?

Aid: Somewhere

Ian: Where?

Aid: None of your business

**They then ran up to the bathroom where Loren was. Loren took the pregnancy and waited five minutes then the results came**

_Positive_

_Negative_

_Positive_

_Negative_

Loren: What the hell?

Mel: Lo calm down

Loren: No I don't wanna calm down I can't be pregnant I just can't be I just can't

**Loren ran out of the bathroom and out of the penthouse. She went somewhere where she could think and no one could find her well only one person**

**That's it for this chapter probably won't upload for a while**


	30. Chapter 30

**Loren didn't take the car to her secret spot she walked all the way well she didn't really walk she kinda speed walked. She just needed to get away from everything and everyone. When she got to her secret spot she started to pace up and down. She didn't know what to do. If she was really pregnant it could ruin Eddie's career well that's what she thought. She thought that if she had a baby Eddie would have to focus more on her and baby than his career. She made up her mind she thought to herself that if she just died that nothing would be holding Eddie back, he could focus on his career. She made up her mind she was gonna do it, this was all for Eddie, only him, she loved him so much and wanted nothing bad to happen to him. She was at the edge of the hill she was ready. Then Eddie came and saw what she was going to do.**

Eddie: Loren you don't have to do this. Mel told me everything it's alright if you're pregnant

Loren: No it's not I'm gonna be holding you back. I'll be ruining your career

Eddie: No you're not Loren. Just please don't do this

Loren: Bye Eddie

Eddie: LOREN

**Loren blew Eddie one last kiss and threw herself over the hill. Suddenly Loren woke up from her dream. The dream was so vivid to her. She was glad that it was just a dream though but the dream could have been a warning to her. She got up carefully not to wake up Eddie. She went to the bathroom and got her birth control she went downstairs to get some water when she seen something run behind the counter. She screamed and climbed on top of the counter. Eddie heard her scream and came running downstairs**

Eddie: Lo what's wrong?

Loren: There's something behind the counter

Eddie: Seriously

Loren: It could be a mouse just get it

Eddie: Really

Loren: Just do it

Eddie: Ok

**Eddie went behind the counter to see what was there he was surprised to see what was there.**

Loren: What is it?

Eddie: Did you get a dog well I was gone?

Loren: No. Why?

**Loren came down from the counter**

Eddie: Because there's a dog back her how did it get in

Loren: I have no idea

Eddie: Did you use the backdoor

Loren: No

Eddie: Oh yeah that door is left open sometimes

Loren: OMG she's so cute

Eddie: How do you it's a she?

Loren: Do you really wanna know?

Eddie: Not really. No

Loren: Can you keep her?

Eddie: I don't know we have no food and there's no where she can sleep

Loren: She can sleep in the laundry basket we can put some blankets in and we have some food not dog food but food

Eddie: I don't know Lo

Loren: Please

**Loren gave him her puppy face and he gave in**

Eddie: Fine get the basket

Loren: Yay. Thank you. I love you

Eddie: Love you too

**Loren and Eddie gave the dog some food and put her to sleep**

Eddie: So what are you gonna name her?

Loren: Lady

Eddie: What?

Loren: Lady, you know like Lady out of Lady and The Tramp

Eddie: Oh yeah

**Loren and Eddie went up to bed**

Eddie: So why did you wake up so early

Loren: Bad dream

Eddie: Wanna talk about it?

Loren: Well I wasn't feeling to well so Mel and Aid made me take a pregnancy test and the results were even and I didn't want to be pregnant so I went to my secret spot and started thinking about how if I was really pregnant how I would be holding you back from your career so I decided to just fall off the hill and then you came and told me not to do it but I still did and that's when I woke up

Eddie: You know you're never holding me back

Loren: I sometimes think I am like when you didn't have the songs done I felt it was my fault and that I'm distracting

Eddie: You know it's not true

Loren: Yeah it is like you were In New York all alone and you wrote the rest of your songs

Eddie: How did you know I wrote the rest of my songs?

Loren: It was in my dream so I just assumed

Eddie: Loren you know I love you so much you're never holding me back and when I was in New York those were the worst two weeks of my life. It's not your fault that I didn't finish the songs when you did I just sometimes don't feel inspired and you know that. If you were ever pregnant that's not holding me back I would love you and that child forever. I love you forever and will never ever leave you

Loren: Promise

Eddie: Promise

**Loren hugged Eddie**

Loren: I love you Eddie

Eddie: I love you too Loren

**Sorry it's short and I didn't upload for a while was really busy. Upload soon**

**Follow on Twitter**

** MSFTSREP16**


	31. Chapter 31

**Loren woke up the next morning to Mel and Aid screaming downstairs. It was 9:00am and she need to be at the gym at 11:00am. She went downstairs to find Mel, Aid and Ian on standing on the couch**

Loren: What's wrong guys?

Mel: Lo don't move but there's an evil animal behind you

Loren: What?

Aid: There's a dog, there's a dog behind you

**Loren turned around and found Lady chasing her tail. She picked her up**

Mel: Good job Lo now throw it out

Loren: MEL. She's my dog, Eddie and I found her yesterday

Aid: And you kept her when there are people who are frightened by dogs in the house

Loren: She is not gonna hurt you

Mel: Lo I walked in the door and she started to bark and jump on me

Loren: Mel she's a dog she's meant to do that

**Loren put Lady on the floor and Zayn and Belle came crawling from the kitchen. Lady ran over to them and started playing with them. Zayn would throw the ball and Lady would go and fetch it and bring it back to them.**

Loren: Mel if a 1 and a half month old child and a 6 month old isn't afraid of a dog then you shouldn't be

Ian: Love I swear if that dog harms my son I will kill it

**Ian got off the couch and went to pick Zayn when Zayn started crying Ian put him back down**

Ian: Anyway where's my mate

Loren: Upstairs sleeping obviously

**Ian went upstairs while Mel, Loren and Aid sat on the couch**

Mel: Ok someone is gonna have to tell Ian that Zayn's not

Loren: Not it

Aid: Not it

Mel: What the hell guys I'm not doing it

Loren: Mel c'mon we all know you and Ian have a connection together

Mel: C'mon guys

**Ian then came downstairs**

Ian: Love your boyfriend is upstairs crying for you

Loren: I doubt he's crying

Ian: It's a figure of speech

Loren: Whatever

**Loren went upstairs. When she got there she started jumping on the bed until she finally landed on Loren**

Eddie: What was that for?

Loren: Nothing just felt like jumping

Eddie: So what do you have planned for today?

Loren: Going to the gym

Eddie: What time will you be back?

Loren: I don't know probably 1:00

Eddie: Good because I wanna take you out to dinner

Loren: Really where?

Eddie: Some new place called Toni's

Loren: Should I dress nice

Eddie: You always dress nice

**Loren leaned down and gave Eddie a kiss**

Eddie: So do you have anything planned for next week

Loren: No why?

Eddie: Because I wanna take you on a trip

Loren: Really where?

Eddie: It's a surprise

Loren: But what if Jake wants me to record

Eddie: I already called him and told him to clear your schedule for the whole week

Loren: So we leave on Monday

Eddie: Yes

Loren: But who's gonna watch Lady

Eddie: Ian, Mel and Aid

Loren: They are all afraid of the dog

Eddie: Really

Loren: That reminds me I have to tell you something

Eddie: What?

Loren: Ian isn't the father of Zayn

Eddie: Lo you're kidding

Loren: I'm swear I'm not kidding

Eddie: So who is the father?

Loren: Phil

Eddie: Really

Loren: Yeah Aid heard Phil and Chloe talking about it

Eddie: So when are you telling Ian

Loren: I'm not Mel is

Eddie: Why Mel?

Loren: Because Ian and her have a special connection

Eddie: Like you and me

Loren: Just like you and me

**Loren leaned down and gave Eddie a light kiss well that was the plan until Eddie deepened. Eddie rolled over so that he was on top he trailed kisses down to Loren neck. He bit down on her collarbone gently. Loren let out a moan. Eddie went back up to her lips. Loren pushed him down and got on top of him. His hands were on the smalls of her back she took them and put them over his head. Eddie loved it when Loren took control. He licked the bottom of her lips asking for entrance she immediately let him in. He rolled over so he was on top now. He took his shirt off in one motion and went back to kissing her. Eddie then pulled back**

Eddie: I thought you were going to the gym

Loren: Yeah well that can wait

**Loren leaned up and kissed him. Eddie's hands went up her waist to take off her shirt. He took it off and threw it somewhere. Mel was wondering where Loren was. She went upstairs to Loren and Eddie's room. She was about to burst in and yell at Loren when she heard Loren moan. She just laughed and went back to the living room. Back with Loren and Eddie things were getting real intense. Eddie was on top of Loren when Eddie's phone started ringing. Loren pulled away from Eddie**

Loren: Who is it?

**Eddie looked at his phone**

Eddie: It's just Jake

**Eddie pressed the ignore button and went back to kissing Loren but the Loren pulled away again after his phone rang again**

Loren: Just pick it up

Eddie: I don't want to

Loren: Well, he's not gonna stop calling

Eddie: He will if I turn my phone off

**Eddie turned off his phone and started kissing Loren's neck then Loren's phone started ringing. Eddie groaned**

Loren: It's Jake I'm gonna answer it

Eddie: No you are not

Loren: But Eddie

Eddie: No Loren give me your phone

Loren: Fine I'll turn it off

Eddie: Good now can we get back to what we were doing

Loren: Do I even have a choice

**Loren and Eddie got back to what they were doing. After 15 minutes Loren finally came downstairs ready to go to the gym.**

Loren: Mel are you ready?

Mel: Loren I've been ready for 20 minutes but you were too busy with Eddie upstairs

Loren: Whatever Mel C'mon

Mel: Wait Aid's coming too

Ian: Wait so you guys are leaving two men with two babies and a dog

Loren: Yeah

Ian: MATE

Eddie: What Ian?

Ian: Your girl and her mates are leaving us with two babies and a dog

Eddie: WHAT?

Aid: K. Guys I'm ready

Eddie: Lo you're not really gonna leave us

Loren: I'll be back soon

**Loren went up and gave him a kiss and then left. Mel, Loren and Aid were in the car just talking**

Mel: So Lo what was going on with you and Eddie in that room you guys were in there for at least an hour

Loren: Nothing was going Mel

Aid: C'mon Lo we could hear you guys from the living room

Loren: No you couldn't

Aid: I swear we could. Mel tell her

Mel: We could you were like Oh Eddie you're so amazing

Loren: Ok I know for a fact I didn't say that

Mel: I know it just sounded

Aid: How many times do you and Eddie even have sex?

Mel: Ever since the first night her and Eddie had their first time she's been having sex with him every night

Loren: Not every night

Mel: Ian told me that Eddie said that you're quite amazing

Aid: Aw that's so cute

Loren: All I'm saying is that Eddie and I only have sex most nights. Some nights we just make out

Mel: So did you ever give Eddie head

Loren: Oh look we're here

Mel: You can't avoid the question

Loren: You wanna know. No I didn't happy

**Loren, Mel and Aid went into the gym where they saw an unexpected guest**

Zack: Well if it isn't Loren Tate

Loren: I'm sorry but do I know you

Zack: Remember me Zack from Club 21

Loren: Oh the creep that hit on me

Zack: Yeah so when am I gonna get that date

Loren: I told you I have a boyfriend

Zack: Oh he's back

Loren: Yeah he's back

**Loren's phone started ringing**

Loren: And that's him

**Loren went to go and answer her phone**

Loren: What's wrong?

Eddie: The babies are crying what do we do?

Loren: Oh I don't know how about feeding them or changing them or playing with them

Eddie: Ok thanks bye

Loren: Bye

**Loren went into the gym to find Mel and Aid on a treadmill**

Mel: What took you so long?

Loren: Remember that guy from Club 21

Aid: Oh the creep

Loren: Yeah I bumped into him and he started talking and then Eddie called so I answered it and here I am

Aid: That guy is a real creep isn't he

Mel: Yeah he is

Loren: I know

Mel: So, Lo what are you doing tonight I was thinking dinner in Rumour

Loren: I'm sorry Lo but Eddie's bringing me to dinner at this new place called Tony's

Mel: So that means you and Eddie are gonna have the house to yourselves. Aid and I are going to Lisa's and Ian is going to his mom's house

Loren: So

Aid: You and Eddie can do anything you guys want

Loren: And

Mel: Lo don't act dumb

Loren: I'm not I just don't know what you mean

Mel: Ok whatever

Loren: Yeah whatever

**A few hours passed Loren, Mel and Aid were done in the gym. They had went to the pet store to get some things for Lady. They got back home and Mel and Aid got dressed and went to Lisa's house they brought Belle with them so Phil could see her. Ian had gone to stay with his mother overnight. He brought Zayn with him also. Loren was getting ready for her night with Eddie. Eddie was already ready but Loren was taking her time**

Eddie: Loren hurry up it's a 45 minute drive

Loren: I'll be down in 5 minutes

Eddie: You said that, 10 minutes ago

Loren: Fine I'll come down now

**Loren came down. When Eddie saw her his mouth dropped. Loren was wearing a strapless red dress it was tight on top but came out from her waist down she wore a black and white blazer and black and white platform heels.**

Loren: Close your mouth Eddie you'll catch flies

Eddie: You look AMAZING

Loren: Thank you

Eddie: We should get going

Loren: Yeah

**Loren and Eddie got to the restaurant in time for their reservations. I the car it was silent but it wasn't an awkward silence**

Loren: So why did you bring me here?

Eddie: Can I not bring my gorgeous girlfriend to place out to eat

Loren: Yeah you can but you never bring me to a place as fancy as this

Eddie: So do you wanna go then?

Loren: No!

**Eddie laughed. The food came out soon after**

Loren: I haven't heard from Chloe in a few weeks

Eddie: I know it feels peaceful for once

Loren: I know

Eddie: Did you know that this is our first dinner without any interruptions?

Loren: It's great isn't it?

**Loren and Eddie continued their dinner with small talk. Most of the time Eddie would smile at Loren and Loren would smile back**

**Loren and Eddie went home. They had a great night. When they walked through the door they were greeted by Jeffery. Once they got in the elevator Eddie pulled Loren in for**** kiss. It was short and simple. Loren pulled Eddie in for another kiss. This kiss was longer and more passionate. Eddie deepened the kiss. The elevator got to their floor. Eddie didn't want to pull away from Loren so he walked backwards until when he got to the door. Loren opened the door and they went in. Loren pulled away from Eddie to breath. Eddie went back to kissing Loren after a few seconds****. Loren took her ****purse and threw it on the couch**** Eddie took off her blazer and threw it somewhere. Eddie pinned Loren up at the Loren he moved from her lips to her neck. He started leaving trails of kisses down her neck. He sucked on her collarbone and bit down on it hard which let Loren let out a moan****. He went back up to her lips he licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance she allowed him in. The kiss got more intense. Loren took off Eddie's jacket and tie. She unbuttoned some of Eddie's buttons. Eddie lifted Loren up and Loren wrapped her legs around Eddie's torso. Eddie started walking up the stairs. When he got to the room he put Loren on the bed. ****She knee****led up and so did he. They looked into each other's eye for a second. Loren started unbuttoning the rest of Eddie's shirt buttons. Eddie unzipped Loren's dress and took it of her.****Loren ****unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and undid his zipper****. Loren felt down his abs. Eddie started kissing her again and pushed her down. Eddie was on top of Loren kissing her all over her body****. Loren pushed Eddie over and got on top of him. She started kissing all over his upper body. She went back up to his lips and kissed him passionately. Eddie deepened the kiss and rolled over. He took her hands and ****put them above her head to deepen the kiss. Eddie went down to Loren's neck. Loren had her hands clawing in Eddie's back which was turning him on more. Eddie bit down on Loren's neck. He licked and sucked to the place and went back up to Loren's lips. By the time they were done they were tired as ever. Loren fell asleep soon enough after in Eddie's arms**

**This chapter took a long time to write so hope you like it.**

**Follow me on Twitter**

**MSFTSREP16**


	32. Chapter 32

**Eddie woke up the next morning. He turned to see Loren but was surprised when she wasn't there. He called out her name but there was no answer. He picked up his phone to call her but saw a voicemail from her**

_Voicemail_

Loren: Hey babe by the time you get this I would have been at MK for my photo shoot. I would have woken you up but we looked so peaceful sleeping. I had a lot of fun last night. It was amazing. I made you some breakfast. So I have Zayn with me today. Ian called me and asked if I would pick him up today so I did. I hope you can come today if you can't it's alright. Love you bye

_End of Voicemail_

**Eddie smiled at the voicemail. He went to take a shower and get dressed to go to MK. He wanted to go there and see Loren but also Max and Nora. He hadn't talked to them in a long time. He walked downstairs when there was a knock on the door**

Eddie: What do you want?

Chloe: Are you not happy to see me?

Eddie: What are you doing here?

Chloe: Can I come in?

Eddie: No

**Chloe pushed past Eddie and went in anyways**

Eddie: Chloe get out

Chloe: I'm here to pick up my son Zayn

Eddie: Ian's not here

Chloe: So where's my son

Eddie: I don't know I think Loren has him

Chloe: Why does that teeny bobber have my baby?

Eddie: Ian gave him to her

**Eddie's phone beeped. Loren had sent a picture to him of her in her first outfit. It was a black strapless dress with a black leather jacket. Her hair was crimped and she had heavy black make up. Zayn was sitting up on the floor with a black hat that was way too big for him. Eddie smiled at the picture**

Chloe: What are you looking at?

Eddie: Nothing would you just get out

Chloe: Eddie we could have everything you have your chance now

Eddie: I want nothing to do with you

Chloe: Whatever Eddie where's Loren?

Eddie: I'm not gonna tell you just leave her alone

Chloe: I'll find out Eddie

Eddie: GET OUT

**Eddie pushed Chloe out the door. Chloe was so angry. She didn't want Loren near her baby. She was gonna find out where Loren was**

**Meanwhile at MK, Loren had a lot of photos to take she had some for KISS magazine, Tiger Beat, Pop Tiger and Just Jared. Good thing Mel and Aid were with her to keep her company. Mel was talking to the photographer most of the time but Aid was sitting down minding Belle and Zayn. Nora was also downstairs watching Loren**

Nora: Loren you're doing great

Loren: Thanks mom

Nora: So I was wondering if you were still coming to my appointment tomorrow

Loren: Of course I said I would there for you anytime you need me. I wouldn't miss this for the world

Nora: Thanks Loren. I miss seeing you around

Loren: I know I've been very busy lately. I'm so tired and with two babies in the house it's a little chaotic

Nora: But it's like training for you because when you have a baby you'll be up all the time

Loren: True

Max: What is this I'm hearing about babies? Am I about to be a granddad?

Loren: What? No, not for a long, long time

Mel: Well if can't wait to be a granddad you should tell your son to step up and a put a ring on Loren's finger

Loren: MEL!

Max: I'll have to have a little chat with him

Loren: No don't. I don't want him to feel rushed

Aid: Aww that's so cute

Jake: Break's over Loren. Get dressed

Loren: I'm coming. Ugh

**Loren went into her dressing room. Then Eddie and Ian came in**

Jake: Eduardo I didn't know you were coming

Eddie: Just decided to stop by

Jake: Well I hope you have some new material for me

Eddie: We'll talk tomorrow Jake

Jake: That doesn't sound good

Eddie: Wait and see

Jake: Well the rest of the family is over there

**Eddie walked over to where Max, Nora, Aid, Mel, Ian, Belle and Zayn were sitting.**

Max: There's my son

Eddie: Hey pops

Max: Ah son I missed you

Eddie: We need to catch up

Max: Yeah and have a little chat

Eddie: What?

Nora: Hey Eddie

Eddie: Hey Nora how's it been you feeling fine

Nora: Yeah I'm alright

Mel: Alright let's cut to the chase we all know you wanna know where Loren is? And she's in her dressing room

Eddie: Ha. Thanks Mel

**Eddie went off to Loren's dressing room. He just walked into the dressing room and sat on the couch. Loren came out in her underwear and bra looking for her dress. She was shocked to see Eddie sitting there**

Loren: You came

Eddie: You didn't think I wouldn't come and see my girl model for the first time

Loren: You're so cute

Eddie: I know

Loren: Wow ego much

Eddie: So is that what you're wearing out there

Loren: No. Why would you ask a question like that?

Eddie: I don't know you were dressed like so I just thought

Loren: Well you thought wrong. I just came out to get my dress

Eddie: Good because I want to be the only one seeing you like that

Loren: And you will be if you behave

**Loren went and sat on Eddie's lap**

Eddie: Oh I'll behave alright

**Eddie leaned up to kiss Loren but she moved back**

Loren: No you're not allowed to kiss me I have to get ready

Eddie: Oh come on Lo

Loren: No Eddie

**Loren got up from Eddie's lap but Eddie pulled her back down beside him**

Loren: Eddie they're waiting for me I need to get changed

Eddie: One kiss Loren just one kiss

Loren: No

**Eddie sighed and kissed her cheek.**

Eddie: Come on Lo

**Loren froze for a moment before deciding to ignore him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.**

Eddie: Pleasee

**She removed Eddie's head from her shoulder. ****He frowned and**** started kissing her shoulder.**

Loren: Stop that

**He moved her hair away and kissed her neck. Smirking, he bit down gently**

Loren: E-Eddie stop

**His smirk grew bigger and bit down harder. She let out a soft moan. He moved his lips up from her neck to her ear.**

Eddie: Stop what

Loren: Ok fine you win

**She turned around, grabbed his face, and pulled his lips onto hers. He smirked, and pulled her onto his lap, kissing back with equal force. He held onto her waist and she tangled her fingers in his hair pulling a bit. He groaned and pulling her closer to him, making her heart race. He licked at bottom lip asking for entrance. She playfully didn't open her lips. His hands went lower and he squeezed her ass making her gasp. He took opportunity and stuck his tongue in her mouth. She involuntarily moaned. He broke away from the kiss and starting kissing her neck. He found her sweet spot and she moaned loudly. He sucked and bit down gently making her throw her head back against the locker giving him better access. He stood up carrying Loren. Her legs were wrapped around his torso. He pinned her against the door. He put her down. He broke the kiss for a second and took his shirt off and went back to kissing Loren. After a few minutes Loren realised where they were going and pulled back from the kiss**

Loren: I need to get ready

Eddie: C'mon let loose Lo

Loren: They would all be wondering where I am. I've been here for 25 minutes

Eddie: And it won't kill them to wait 5 more minutes

Loren: I've got to get dressed

Eddie: Fine

**Eddie put his shirt back on and Loren went to get changed. Eddie went out of the dressing room and saw Mel on her way to the dressing room**

Mel: Where's Loren she's holding up the whole shoot

Eddie: She's in her dressing room getting changed

Mel: Yeah for the past half an hour

Eddie: She takes a long time getting ready

Mel: What did you guys do in there?

Eddie: Nothing

Mel: Yeah right

**Mel walked away but turned back to say something to Eddie**

Mel: Oh yeah and Eddie you should probably wipe the lipstick off

**Mel walked off into Loren's dressing room. Loren was wearing a long white maxi dress it had studs on top of it. She was at the mirror putting her jewellery on when Mel came in**

Mel: Lo what is up you're holding the shoot

Loren: I'm sorry I just got caught up

Mel: Yeah having sex with Eddie

Loren: I didn't have sex with him we just made out for a few minutes

Mel: A half an hour is not a few minutes

Loren: Okay whatever

Mel: And you might want to cover up that hickey

Loren: What hickey?

**Loren looked in the mirror and saw the mark Eddie had left**

Loren: Oh god I can't believe he did that. I can't go out like this

Mel: We'll cover it up with some make up

**Mel covered Loren's hickey and they went out**

Jake: Loren what's happening? You're holding everyone up

Loren: I'm sorry I wasn't feeling too good so I sat down for a while

Jake: Ok well you better get to the shoot

**Loren went to where she was meant to take her pictures. Over with the rest of the gang well they were just talking randomly when Max asked Eddie something**

Max: So Eddie

Eddie: Yeah

Max: You have anything planned for you and Loren

Eddie: What do you mean?

**Max was about to talk when Mel interrupted**

Mel: Oh come on Eddie you know what he means

Eddie: No I don't

Mel: He means when you are gonna act like a man and put a ring on Loren's finger

**Eddie gave Mel a weird look**

Ian: Yeah mate come on we can all see you're madly in love with her and she has you wrapped around her finger

Eddie: No she doesn't

Ian: Mate if Loren asked you to go to any store you can find open and get her an apple at 3:00am would you do it?

Eddie: Of course I would

Ian: See wrapped around her tiny little finger

Mel: anyways back to my question

Eddie: And what would that be?

Mel: Don't act dumb

Eddie: I don't know. I love her so much but I don't wanna rush into anything. I hope that one day we will get married but just not right now

Aid: That is so cute

Loren: What's so cute?

Ian: Puppies

Mel: Babies

Aid: Penguins

Mel: Puppy babies that look like penguins

**Loren gives them a weird look and sat down**

Loren: Ok

Ian: Here love will you hold Zayn for a second

Loren: Sure

**They all started talking again until Zayn said something**

Zayn: Lo mama

Loren: Did you guys hear that

Eddie: Yeah you were his first word

Zayn: Lo, Lo, Lo mama

Ian: Can you say Ian dada. C'mon you can do it Ian dada

**Zayn just looked at Ian. He looked back at Loren and said something**

Zayn: Mama

Loren: No I'm not your mama

**Then Chloe walked into MK**

Loren: That's your mama

Chloe: What are you doing with my baby?

Ian: For your information Chloe, I gave Zayn to Loren

Chloe: Well I don't want that bitch touching my child

Ian: Chloe you have no right to call Loren a bitch she's been taking care of this baby more than you have and that why I'm getting full custody of this baby

Chloe: You can't do that

Ian: Why not?

Chloe: Do you really wanna know

Eddie: Chloe don't

Ian: Don't what

Chloe: Oh so you're so called friends didn't tell you well let me save them the stress you are not the father of this baby

Ian: You're lying

Chloe: Oh how I wish I was but I'm not you wanna know the real father well you know that little blondie over there well her ex-boyfriend is the father of Zayn

Ian: You can't be serious

Chloe: I'm so serious so I would like to have my baby back

**Ian took Zayn off Loren and gave him to Chloe then Zayn started crying and yelling out Loren's name**

Zayn: Lo, Lo, Lo, Lo

Chloe: Shut up

**A man came up to Chloe**

Man: Are you Chloe Carter

Chloe: Yes

Man: Great I need a last minute model and I would like to offer you the job

Chloe: When is it?

Man: Tomorrow

Chloe: Alright I'll be there

**Chloe and the man left MK talking**

Ian: Did you guys know about this?

Eddie: Yes

Ian: Only you

Loren: All of us

Ian: Really

Mel: Including Jake and your mom

Ian: Oh so you guys just decided to keep this a huge secret away from me. How long have you guys known

Eddie: In my defence I only knew a day

Loren: I've known about 3 weeks

Mel: Me too

Aid: Me also

Ian: Oh so you guys kept this a secret for nearly a month. When were you gonna tell me

Loren: Whenever the time was right we just didn't want to blurt it out

Ian: Well that's how I found out. You know I would expect this from Mel and Aid but not you Loren it just really hurts. I've grown to love this child for a month and a half

**Ian walked out of MK**

Jake: Loren you can go home we done here

Loren: Ok

Eddie: Come on. I'll drop you home Mel and Aid are going back to Lisa's house and they want to take your car

Loren: Alright let me just grab me stuff

**Loren went back into her dressing room and got here stuff and then went home with Eddie. When they got home they sat on the couch and started talking**

Eddie: I feel sorry for Ian

Loren: Yeah. I feel like it's all my fault. I should have told him early then none of this would have happened

Eddie: It's not your fault it's Chloe's fault she was the one who pretended that Ian was the father ever since the first day

**Eddie pulled Loren on his lap and Loren rested her head on his shoulder**

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah

Loren: Will you sing a song for me?

Eddie: Sure

Ooh, Ooh..

Across the ocean, across the sea  
Startin' to forget the way you look at me now  
Over the mountains, across the sky  
Need to see your face and need to look in your eyes  
Through the storm and, through the clouds  
Bumps on the road and upside down now  
I know it's hard baby, to sleep at night  
Don't you worry

Cause Everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Through the sorrow,  
And the fights  
Don't you worry,  
Cause everything's gonna Be Alright,ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be Alright,ai-ai-ai-aight..

All alone, in my room  
Waiting for your phone call to come soon  
And for you, oh, I would walk a thousand miles  
To be in your arms  
Holding my heart

Oh I, Oh I...  
I Love You  
And Everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the long nights  
And the bright lights  
Dont you worry  
Cause Everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

You know that I care for you  
I'll always be there for you  
Promise I will stay right here, yeah  
I know that you want me too  
Baby we can make it through, anything  
Cause everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Through the sorrow, and the fights  
Dont you worry  
Everything's gonna Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be Alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the sorrow, and the fights  
Don't you worry  
Everything's gonna Be Alright..

**By the time Eddie was done Loren was asleep on his shoulder. He brought her upstairs and laid her down on the bed and laid beside her. Soon after he fell asleep also**

**Well there's another chapter. Song by Justin Bieber Be Alright. Upload soon**

**Follow me on Twitter**

** WILDKID_MSFTS**


	33. Chapter 33

**Loren woke up the next morning. Eddie was sound asleep beside her. She got up took her phone. She went into Mel and Aid's room and didn't see them there she guessed that they probably stayed at Lisa's and then she went into Ian's room and didn't see him there he was starting to get worried she then went downstairs to get a drink of water. She saw Lady awake running around. She got the dog food and poured it into the bowl then her phone started ringing. It was an unknown number**

Loren: Hello

Man: Hello is this Loren Tate

Loren: Yeah who are you

Man: Well I'm a photographer and I was wondering would you like to do a shoot for me today. It's for Cosmo magazine. I know it is last minute but

**Loren cut him off**

Loren: I'll do it

Man: Great how fast can you get here?

Loren: Where is it?

Man: 82 Oldman Street you'll see a club there called 21

Loren: Oh I know where that is I'll be there in 15 minutes

Man: Great thanks

Loren: What time will this finish?

Man: It will be 1 hour tops

Loren: Ok bye

Man: Thank you

**Loren went back upstairs to get changed. She woke up Eddie when she got to her room**

Loren: Eddie wake up c'mon wake up wake up wake up

**Loren started jumping on the bed she really loved doing that. Eddie grabbed her legs and pinned her down on the bed**

Eddie: What is it Lo?

Loren: I have a photo shoot to get to

Eddie: I thought you were going to your mom's appointment today

Loren: I am her appointment isn't until 3:00 and I'm going to pick her up

**Loren got out from Eddie grasp and went to have a shower and change. She wore high waist shorts and a crop top. She went downstairs and saw Eddie sitting down eating cereal.**

Loren: I'm going now

Eddie: Aren't you gonna eat?

Loren: I'll grab some coffee on my way there

Eddie: So no goodbye kiss

Loren: Fine

**Eddie walked up to Loren and gave her a kiss. She tried to pull back but pulled her back in and deepened the kiss. She finally pulled away**

Loren: I have to go Eddie. I'll see you when I get back

Eddie: I might not be here when you come back

Loren: Why?

Eddie: Jake arranged some studio time for me

Loren: That's so unfair I really wanted to hear the new songs

Eddie: Too bad I'll see you later

Loren: Ok

**Loren walked out and went to Starbucks to get a coffee when she was done there she went to the photo shoot. When she got there they rushed her to hair and make-up.**

Man: Loren I just wanna thank you for coming here today I know it was last minute and you have a busy schedule

Loren: It's alright I love doing this kind of stuff

Man: Ok well they'll be three different outfit changes so we'll probably be done by 2:00

Loren: Ok thanks

Hair and Make-up Artist: Ok Loren you're done you can get changed in there

Loren: Thanks

**Loren changed into her first outfit. It was a tracksuit bottoms with a crop top jersey, a shirt to tie at her waist and a pair Nike Blazers. Her hair was curly and she had a full fringe and a beanie. She went out after she was dressed she went out to take the pictures when an unexpected guest came**

Chloe: I'm here for the shoot

Man: You're 1 hour and a half late

Chloe: I know I had to find someone who could mind my baby and it took a while but I'm here so where do I get changed

Man: You're too late we already got another model

Chloe: What? Who?

Man: Look for yourself

**Chloe went to where they were taking pictures and saw Loren there**

Chloe: Are you serious? You replaced me for her

Man: Loren is a worldwide superstar she has an album coming out in 2 months and she's dating Eddie Duran this is really big promotion for us

**Chloe walked over to Loren**

Chloe: You, you ruined my life this is supposed to be me

Loren: Hello to you too Chloe

Chloe: Don't get smart with me you ruined my life. I was meant to be the model for this shoot, I was meant to be the one married to Eddie

Loren: Well it's not my fault you decided to cheat on Eddie and ruin your career

Chloe: Don't you dare talk to me like that. Eddie doesn't love you he loves me he's only with because of sex and you're his arm candy

Loren: You know what Chloe you're just an airheaded bitch ok you're such a bitch I don't know how any guy can cope with you and this is why you're gonna grow old alone. I don't know why Eddie ever put up with and he nearly wanted to even marry you well I'm glad I came into Eddie's life because if I didn't he would be stuck with you for the rest of his life

**Chloe raised her hand and slapped Loren. Loren slapped her back then Eddie came in with Lady**

Chloe: It doesn't matter I don't need to fight with to tell you that Eddie loves me and always will

Loren: You really think Eddie loves you. I'll show you who Eddie

**Loren walked up to Eddie and kissed him passionately. He was surprised at first but then started to kiss back. He licked the bottom of her lip asking her for entrance she let him in and they started exploring each other's mouths until she pulled away and walked back to Chloe**

Loren: He doesn't seem like e loves you after that kiss. Security

**Security came over**

Loren: Can you please escort Ms Carter oh sorry I mean Ms Kowalski out

Security: Yes Ms Tate

Chloe: You're so gonna get this back kid Eddie will be mine

**Chloe went out of the building**

Loren: So what are you doing here and why do you have Lady?

Eddie: Well I have to go to a meeting with Jake and record some songs and there's no one to watch Lady so I brought her to you

Loren: Why can't you watch her at Jake's office?

Eddie: Because she's your dog

Loren: She our dog

Eddie: Would you just watch her please? For me

Loren: Eddie!

Eddie: Pleasee

Loren: Okay fine

Eddie: Yes thank you I'll see you later

Loren: Whatever

**Eddie leaned in for a kiss but Loren moved away**

Loren: I have to get changed

Eddie: You're such a tease

Loren: Goodbye Eddie

**Loren went back to her dressing room and changed into her next outfit. It was a jogging outfit the photographer had asked Loren if Lady could be in some of the photos. After seeing Loren doing tricks with Lady like telling her to roll over or jump or even play dead the photographer was very impressed after that shoot it was the last one. It was a sexy office look. Loren was wearing a high waist skirt, a shirt and a trench coat. When she was finally done with the photo shoot she went to MK to pick her mom**

Loren: Hey Grace

Grace: Hey Lo wow you look a mess

Loren: Ugh do I? I've under a lot of stress lately with photo shoots and the album coming out in two months and then a tour it's just been a lot on my case lately

Grace: Loren if you're under a lot of stress just take a day off, sleep, go to the spa do anything you want just take a day off

Loren: That's actually a great idea. Thanks Grace

Grace: You're welcome

Loren: Well, are Max and my mom upstairs?

Grace: Yeah they are

Loren: Thanks

**Loren went upstairs to go get her mom**

Loren: Heya Max

Max: There's my future daughter in law

Loren: Don't get your hopes up that won't be until a long, long, long….

Max: I think that's enough longs

Loren: So where's my mom?

Max: She's just getting ready. Come here can I ask you something?

Loren: Shoot

Max: Well Nora has been acting weird all week

Loren: What do you mean by weird?

Max: Well she'll ask me a question and then 5 minutes later she'll ask me again

Loren: Well I'll ask the doctor if anything's wrong but that does actually sound very weird

Nora: What sounds very weird?

Loren: Oh nothing it's just something Max saw on TV

Nora: Ok well let's get going we wouldn't want late

Loren: Yeah see ya later Max

Max: Bye

**Loren and Nora went to the hospital when they got there Nora took her test Loren wasn't allowed in so she said in the waiting room. When the test was over Nora and Loren went into the doctor's office**

Doctor: Well I got the test results back and I'm sorry it's very bad news

Loren: What is it?

Doctor: Well the last time she came she was on stage two and we thought it was gonna stay there but now she's on stage three and….

Loren: And what?

Doctor: The cancer has spread to her brain that's what caused the memory loss.

Loren: So what can we do?

Doctor: Well she can get operated but we will have to take her to India and it will cost $70,000

Loren: That great when can we take her?

Doctor: In two weeks

Loren: Could I go with her

Doctor: Yes you can but Loren before you get your hopes up this operation doesn't work all the time and it's very dangerous

Nora: How dangerous

Loren: Like death dangerous?

Doctor: Yes

Loren: So how do we pay for this?

Doctor: Whenever you want to pay just give me a ring ok

Loren: Ok thank you

**Loren dropped Nora off back at MK and then drove up to her spot just to think. Meanwhile Eddie was at Jake's office talking about the album**

Jake: So Eduardo did you write the songs?

Eddie: Yeah they're all done

Jake: That great so can I have the names

Eddie Ok. La Da Dee, U Got It Bad, The Other Side and Classic

Jake: Ok well let's record one you pick

Eddie: Ok let's go

**They went into the recording studio**

Jake: You ready

Eddie: Let's do this

There's no way to say this songs about someone else  
Every time you're not in my arms  
I start to lose myself  
Someone please pass me my shade  
Don't let them see me down  
You have taken over my days  
So tonight I'm going out  
Yeah I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side.  
I had a little taste  
And I'm always for the party anywhere  
Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La la da doo  
La la da me  
La la da you  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
Theres only me  
Theres only you  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
La la da me  
La la da you  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
When you're gone  
I'll think of you

All these places packed with people  
But your face is all I see  
And the music's way to loud  
But your voice won't let me be.  
So many pretty girls around  
They're just dressing to impress  
but the thought of you alone  
Has got me smiling  
I don't know what to say next

Yeah I'm feeling like  
there is no better place than  
right by your side  
I had a little taste  
Now I'm always for the party anywhere  
Cause all the girls are looking fine  
but you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La la da doo  
La la da me  
La la da you  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
La la da me  
La la da you  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
When you are gone  
I'll think of you

I'll pretend the night is so beautiful  
Take a photo with the bros  
La da dee  
La da da doo  
They won't see through my disguise  
Right here behind my eyes  
Replaying in my mind  
La dee da  
YEAH

I'm feeling like  
there is no better place than  
right by your side  
I had a little taste  
Now I'm always for the party anywhere  
Cause all the girls are looking fine  
but you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La la da doo  
La la da me  
La la da you  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
La la da me  
La la da you  
La da dee  
La la da doo  
When you are gone  
I'll think of you

Jake: That was great Eddie I'll call you when you can record next

Eddie: Ok thanks great

Jake: Now I'm gonna need 2 more songs for the deluxe album

Eddie: Ok

**Eddie went back to the penthouse. Back with Loren she had finally gotten to her spot. She walked up and seen a little girl sitting with her bike beside her. Loren walked up sat beside her**

Loren: Hey sweetie what are you doing up here?

Girl: You're Loren Tate

Loren: Yes I am and what's your name

Girl: My name is Elizabeth but people call me Lizzie

Loren: So what are you doing up here all by yourself

Lizzie: Do you really wanna know?

Loren: Yeah

Lizzie: Well, well my dad left me today. He just packed up and told me to my face that he's leaving and never coming back

Loren: What? How old are you?

Lizzie: 12

Loren: So how did you get here?

Lizzie: Well I got on my bike and kept on riding and riding and I landed here

Loren: Where's your mom?

Lizzie: She's gone to jail

Loren: So you're all alone now

Lizzie: Well I'm used to it by now. Sometimes my dad would go to work and not come back until 3:00am

Loren: You wanna know something. We're so alike

Lizzie: How?

Loren: Well when I was 4 my dad said he was going to the store to get some things he went and never came back so when my mom told me he was never coming back and then I ran I just ran and ran until I came here. Then at my concert in the MK he came back saying that he wanted a second chance to reconnect so I said some things to him and he left. Then two months ago I heard he died I was wreck I even ended up at the hospital

Lizzie: Are you okay now?

Loren: Yeah. Can I tell you secret?

Lizzie: What is it?

Loren: Well you know my boyfriend Eddie Duran

Lizzie: Yeah

Loren: This is where we both met

Lizzie: Really

Loren: Yeah and it's even our spot

Lizzie: So you know the way you said that we're alike

Loren: Yeah

Lizzie: Does that mean one day I'm gonna meet a guy up here

Loren: Maybe if you're lucky

**Lizzie laughed and Lady came over**

Lizzie: Is that your dog?

Loren: Yeah I let her run around for a while and then she comes back here. So tell me more about yourself. Do you like to sing?

Lizzie: No not really. I want to be a dancer one day

Loren: So you dance

Lizzie: Yeah a little I've never went to class whenever I asked he just said there's no money to send me to a stupid dance school.

Loren: What's the school called?

Lizzie: Los Angeles Arts

Loren: Wow that's a really big school

Lizzie: I know. So Loren what's gonna happen to me now

Loren: Well first we're gonna take you to the children's home and then we'll see from there

Lizzie: Ok well let's get going

Loren: Did anyone ever tell you you're a little mature for your age

Lizzie: No

Loren: Well then let's get going

**Loren, Lizzie and Lady went down the hill back to Loren's car. Loren drove to the Children's Home it was near her school. They got there and walked in and went to the desk**

Loren: Hi

Woman: Hey so what's wrong

Loren: Well I saw this little girl up on a hill so I went up to ask her what's wrong and she told me her dad left her today and said he was never coming back and that her mom is in jail

Woman: Ok so what's her name and age?

Loren: Her name is Elizabeth and she's 12

Woman: Ok well I'll just take her in now

**The woman came out and Loren crouched down to talk to Lizzie**

Loren: I'll come and visit you every day ok

Lizzie: Promise

Loren: Promise

**The woman brought Lizzie into her room and came to still find Loren there**

Woman: Is there anything I can do for you?

Loren: Well I was wondering if I could adopt Lizzie

Woman: You can but it's a little too late to do it today but if you come back tomorrow I can give you the paperwork and then you can take her home

Loren: Ok what time should I come?

Woman: Anytime just ask for Marge

Loren: Ok

**Loren went back home. She walk in and seen someone she hadn't in a long time**

Loren: IAN you're back

**Loren ran up to Ian and gave him a hug**

Loren: I'm so sorry about what happened it was my fault

Ian: It's alright it's not like you weren't ever gonna tell me

Loren: Thanks Ian. So why is there food everywhere?

Ian: Eddie wants to have a game night

Loren: Where is he anyways?

Ian: In the kitchen looking for more food

**Loren went to the to find Eddie looking everywhere for some food**

Loren: Don't you think the ones out there is enough

Eddie: Oh you're back did you see Mel and Aid?

Loren: No and I need to tell you something

Eddie: What is it?

**Loren went and sat on the counter top and Eddie stood between her legs**

Loren: So I went up to my spot and when I got there I saw a little girl. I went over and started talking to her. Her name is Lizzie and she's 6. Her mom is in jail and today her dad left her. He told her to her face that he was going and never coming back so she went up to the hill there

Eddie: So where is she now?

Loren: I took her to the Children's Home

Eddie: Well that's good

Loren: But I want to adopt her. I don't want her to go from house to house and never have a real family

Eddie: There's no room in the penthouse

Loren: Yes there is. There are three guest rooms Mel and Aid can share one and then we can put Lizzie in the other one

Eddie: Loren

Loren: Or we can just put a bed in our room and she can stay there

Eddie: But then we won't be able to do anything

Loren: Well make up your mind

Eddie: Fine

Loren: Thank you

Eddie: What's in it for me?

Loren: This

**Loren leaned down and gave Eddie a kiss they were broken apart by whistles from Mel, Aid and Ian**

Loren: Hey guys

Eddie: Ok let's go to the living room

Mel: What are we doing?

Eddie: Game night

Aid: Sounds fun let me just put Belle down

**Aid went and put Belle in her crib and came back downstairs they were gonna play Monopoly**

Ian: Mate I wanna be the car

Eddie: Well I called dibs

Ian: That's not fair

Eddie: Is too

Ian: Is not

Loren: Would you too stop acting like kids

Ian: But I wanted to be the car

Loren: Well now I'm being the car

Eddie: Ugh

Loren: What was that?

Eddie: Nothing

Loren: Thought so

**They started playing every now and then Eddie and Ian would start arguing and throwing food at each other**

Loren: I'm gonna get something upstairs

**Loren went upstairs when she was at the hall. Lady surprised her and ran around. Loren got a fright and bumped into a table with a vase on it. The vase fell down and smashed on the floor. This wasn't any ordinary vase it was Eddie's mom's vase it meant so much too Eddie. Eddie ran upstairs once he heard the smash. Ian, Mel and Aid stayed downstairs**

Eddie: Is everything ok Lo?

Loren: No

Eddie: What happened?

Loren: This

**Loren moved out of the way and Eddie saw the vase was broken**

Loren: I was just walking and then Lady came out and I got a fright and knocked it down I didn't mean too…

**Loren kept on going on and on**

Eddie: Shut up Loren. How could you be so stupid?

Loren: Wait what did you say?

Eddie: I said Shut up

Loren: You never told me to shut up

Eddie: I always tell you to shut up

Loren: Yeah but you never meant it

Eddie: Well I do now

Loren: Do you?

Eddie: YES I DID

**Loren was on the verge of tears**

Loren: Don't ever talk to me again

**Loren ran to Mel's room crying. Eddie had just realised what he said and ran after her. Eddie tried to open the door but Loren had already locked it**

Eddie: Loren, Loren c'mon, open the door. Loren, Loren.

Loren: Leave me alone

**Eddie went into his room. Downstairs Mel, Aid and Ian were wondering where they were**

Ian: It's getting late

Aid: Yeah we should probably get to bed

Mel: Since Lo and Eddie have already gone and left us

Ian: Night loves

**Aid and Mel went up to their room. They saw it was locked. Mel took out her key and unlocked the door. They saw Loren in a ball on the bed crying.**

Mel: Loren what's wrong. I thought you would be Eddie

**Loren didn't answer**

Aid: C'mon Lo what's wrong

Loren: Eddie and I had a fight

Mel: You always have a fight

Loren: Yeah but most of the time we're messing but this time he called me stupid and told me to shut you

Mel: WHAT?

Aid: Why?

Loren: Well I went upstairs to get something and lady jumped out and gave me a fright and I bumped into the table that had his mom's vase on it and the vase fell down and broke. Then Eddie came upstairs and saw it and he told me I was stupid and then I just came her

Mel: OMG

Aid: What a jerk?

Loren: I always wondered why everyone hated me. I finally realised I'm a mess. I mess up everything and everyone

Aid: Loren you're not a mess

Loren: Yes I am look at me. My mom is dying from cancer, my dad left me when I was four and died when I was 18 after I wanted to reconnect with him. My boyfriend just called me stupid for breaking a vase. Now it all makes sense that's why my dad left because I was a mess and he wanted nothing to do with me

Mel: Okay that's it

Loren: Where are you going?

Mel: I'm going to talk to your idiot of a boyfriend

Loren: Mel no

Mel: No Loren no one makes my best friend, feel this bad about herself

**Mel walked out and went to Eddie room. She didn't even knock she just walked in. She saw Eddie and Ian talking on his bed**

Mel: Ian out now

Ian: What?

Mel: GET OUT

**Ian ran out the door afraid of what Mel was gonna do to him**

Eddie: What the heck Mel

Mel: How dare you

Eddie: What did I do?

Mel: You know what you did how can you call Loren stupid?

Eddie: I didn't mean it

Mel: If you didn't mean it then why would you say it? Loren is in my room crying her eyes out blaming herself for everything that happened in her life her mom having cancer, her dad died and even when her dad left her.

Eddie: What she did wasn't cool

Mel: It was an accident. It's only you're mom's vase did see make it

Eddie: No. She bought it out of the store. She even hated it

Mel: Then why are you angry. Loren loves you so much I've never seen her cry like this before. She's crying because she loves you and doesn't want to do anything to hurt you so if love her you would get your lazy ass off that bed and go and apologize to her

Eddie: Okay

**And with that said Mel went back to her room with Eddie following closely behind**

Mel: Aid c'mon let's go

Aid: Where are we going?

Mel: Remember Ian said that his "friend" was calling

Aid: Oh yeah gotta go Lo

**Mel and Aid went out of the room. Then Eddie came in. Loren was laying down when Eddie came in. She looked up and saw him and turned the other way on the bed**

Loren: I told you to leave me alone

Eddie: C'mon Lo

Loren: Don't call me that

Eddie: What do you mean I always call you Lo?

Loren: Yeah well that was you hurt me

Eddie: Loren I didn't mean to call you stupid

Loren: Yeah but you did

Eddie: Loren I was the one being stupid I shouldn't have gotten mad. It was an accident and I took it way over hand. I'm sorry

Loren: Well I'm glad you finally realised that

Eddie: Loren you really can't be still mad at me

**Eddie got in the bed with Loren and was facing her. Loren tried to turn the other way but Eddie stopped her and put his hands around her waist to stop her from turning or moving**

Loren: Let go of me

Eddie: No. Loren I said I was sorry

Loren: Sorry is not gonna cut it this time

**Loren got out of Eddie's grasp and went to the door. Eddie jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. Loren was about to open the door when Eddie stood in front of it**

Loren: Move out the way Eddie. I don't wanna talk to you

**Loren kept on rambling on and on until Eddie kissed her. The kiss was simple and short but enough for Eddie**

Eddie: Don't tell me you didn't feel anything in that kiss

Loren: Of course I did I Love You

Eddie: I love you too

Loren: If you really love me prove it

Eddie: What's that supposed to mean?

Loren: Prove to me that you really love me then you're forgiven

**Loren left the room leaving Eddie confused. She walked back in to say something else to Eddie**

Loren: By the way you can sleep on the couch tonight

**With that said Loren closed the door ran back to her room she got a pillow and blanket for Eddie and left them outside the door with a note on top saying "Enjoy the couch". Eddie went back to his room and saw a pillow and blanket outside the door. He tried to open the door but Loren had already locked it. He went downstairs and laid down the couch trying to get comfortable.**

**Sorry I really haven't been posting much. It took me a long time to write this chapter. I'll be posting more now. Song in this chapter was Cody Simpson La Da Dee**


	34. Chapter 34

**Loren woke up early the next morning and packed some clothes she was gonna stay in her old house for a little while just to get away from things. She sneaked down the stairs and saw Eddie asleep on the floor. She quickly went to the piano and put a note there for Eddie then she went. Today was the day she was gonna adopt Lizzie she decided to stop there first and then go home. Loren walked up to the desk**

Loren: Hey I'm looking for Marge

Woman: I'll go get her

**Marge came out**

Marge: Loren you came

Loren: Yeah

Marge: Well here are the papers just sign here, here and here

**Loren signed the papers**

Marge: So that will be a $100 payment

Loren: Ok

**Loren gave the woman $100**

Marge: Ok so what do you want her last name to be?

Loren: Put it in as Duran

Marge: Ok so let me just get Lizzie

**Marge went in and got Lizzie. She looked very tired like she had just woken up.**

Loren: Hey sweetie, how are you?

Lizzie: I'm alright just a little tired

Loren: Well let's get going home

Lizzie: Home? I thought I was staying here

Loren: No, you're coming home with me forever

Lizzie: Really?

Loren: Yeah now let's get going

**Loren and Lizzie went to Loren's old house. Back at the penthouse Eddie had just woken up with a sore back and neck. He went up to get his bottle of water from the piano and saw a note beside it. It said "Eddie, hope you had a great night on the couch. Just to let you know I'm gonna be staying at my old house until you can prove to me that you love me. And as for the trip next week it's totally off" Loren x. Eddie signed at the note he didn't know what to do then an idea popped in his head. He ran to Mel and Aid's room. He went in**

Eddie: Mel I need your help with something?

Mel: What is it?

Eddie: I need you and Aid to go to the mall

Mel: We're in

Eddie: You didn't let me finish. You guys need to go to the mall and get a dress for Loren. Then give it to Tony and he'll go and bring it to Loren

Aid: Why can't you do it?

Eddie: Because she's not talking to me. Just does it for me please?

Mel: Fine

Eddie: Great so here's $200 buy something that's Loren's taste

Aid: K, we got it

**Eddie went out of the room and back to his room. Loren and Lizzie had gotten to Loren's house.**

Lizzie: I thought you lived with your boyfriend Eddie

Loren: I do just sometimes I stay here to get away from everything

**Loren didn't want to tell Lizzie the truth she thought it would be awkward talking to a 12 year old girl about her relationship problems**

Lizzie: So what are we gonna do today?

Loren: Well first we're gonna go shopping to buy some stuff for you and your room and then I have a surprise for you

Lizzie: What is it?

Loren: It's called a surprise for a reason. So you go and take a shower and get cleaned up and then we can go

Lizzie: Ok

**Lizzie went to go and take a shower while Loren cooked some breakfast when she got a text from Mel saying "Where are you?" she replied saying "I'm at my old house" then there was a knock on the door. Loren went to go and answer it**

Loren: Tony what are you doing here?

Tony: Mr Duran told me to bring something to you here

**Tony gave Loren the box and she open it had a red dress inside that would probably reach a little bit past her thigh. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She got a piece of paper and wrote a note to Eddie on it.**

Loren: Here Tony give Eddie back the box an give this note with it also

Tony: Ok Ms Tate

**Tony left to go back to the penthouse. Lizzie came out after he left**

Lizzie: Who was at the door?

Loren: Nobody important. Now you go and eat your breakfast while I take a shower

Lizzie: Ok

**Loren went to go and take a shower while she was taking one her phone rang. Her phone was in the kitchen with Lizzie. Lizzie heard it and decided to pick it up**

Lizzie: Hello

Person: Hey Lo is that you

Lizzie: No it's Lizzie who are you

Person: Oh well, it is Eddie can you get Loren for me

Lizzie: Oh she's in the shower

Eddie: Well when she's out tell her I called

Lizzie: Ok

Eddie: Thanks

**Eddie hung up the phone and Loren came out to see Lizzie holding her phone**

Loren: Why do you have my phone?

Lizzie: Well it rang so I picked it up. It was Eddie

Loren: Oh I'll call him back later. So how did you feel talking to 'The Eddie Duran?'

Lizzie: Not really a fan. I'm more of a Justin Bieber fan

Loren: So am I don't tell him I said that. So are you done your breakfast?

Lizzie: Yeah

Loren: Good so we can get going

**Loren and Lizzie went out to the mall and started shopping there wasn't that much paparazzi. Back at the penthouse Eddie was so depressed he had no one to talk to well Ian was talking to him but he wasn't really listening.**

Ian: Are you listening to me?

Eddie: Of course I am

Ian: Yeah sure you are. We should go out tonight

Eddie: No offence Ian but you're not really my type

Ian: Not that kind of way. We go out like we used to go to a bar have a couple of drinks

Eddie: I don't think I'm up for that like what if Loren came back

**There was a knock on the door**

Eddie: I bet that's her

**He opened the door and was surprised to see Tony standing there with the present that Loren was supposed to have**

Eddie: Tony what happened? Why isn't the present with Loren?

Tony: She told me to give it back to you with this note.

**Eddie opened the note and it said "Did you think you can have me back with a dress? Well you were wrong. Loren x**

Eddie: Thank you Tony

**Eddie went to go and lay on the couch**

Ian: Loren didn't want the dress

Eddie: Emm Hmm

Ian: What you gonna do?

Eddie: I don't know

**Then an idea popped into Eddie head**

Eddie: Me and you are gonna go somewhere

Ian: Where?

Eddie: We're gonna go buy a car

Ian: For me? Ah you shouldn't

Eddie: Not for you stupid for Loren

Ian: I knew that

**Just when they were about to go out Mel and Aid came in.**

Mel: Oh Eddie did Loren get the dress

Eddie: Yeah

Ian: Oh he didn't finish the story. She didn't want the dress

Aid: Well where is the dress

Eddie: On the couch

Aid: Good thing me and Loren are the same size I'll be taking that dress

Eddie: Yeah whatever

Mel: So where are you guys going

Eddie: Somewhere

Mel: Where?

Ian: Place where men go

Mel: That's surprising because you're not a man

**Everyone started laughing**

Ian: Haha so funny. Let's go

**Eddie and Ian left. Back with Loren and Lizzie they had went to a lot of shops. They hadn't really bought anything**

Loren: What about this skirt?

Lizzie: I already told you that I'm not a skirt type of person. I'm more of a sweatpants, crop top or jeans kind of person

Loren: Ok. Well I know a great shop. Let's go to River Island

Lizzie: Ok

**They went to River Island and bought a look of stuff. Then they went to Foot Locker and bought some shoes. Then they went back to the car to go to Lizzie's surprise**

Loren: So are you ready for your surprise

Lizzie: Can't you just tell me what it is

Loren: Nope

Lizzie: Ok

**They were nearly at Lizzie's surprise**

Loren: Ok no close your eyes

Lizzie: I find this very cheesy you know

Loren: Just close them

**Lizzie closed her eyes. Loren parked the car and helped Lizzie out of the car**

Loren: Now open them

**Lizzie opened her eyes and seen her dream school in front of her Los Angeles Arts. They went inside the school and to the enrolment office and meet the enrolment officer Jamie**

Jamie: So what classes would you like to take

Lizzie: Dance

Jamie: Well that can't be the only class you will take you have to take two

Loren: What about singing?

Lizzie: I already told you I don't like singing.

Jamie: What about gymnastics?

Lizzie: Nah

Jamie: Acting

Loren: That sounds good

Lizzie: Yeah it does. I'll take that

Jamie: Good now what kind of dance class would you like to take?

Lizzie: What do you have?

Jamie: Hip hop, street, ballet, tango, ballroom, waltz, disco

Lizzie: Oh I'll take street and hip hop

Jamie: Ok well I'll like to take to Loren about some policies that she will talk to you about

Loren: Ok. Lizzie step out for a minute

**Lizzie went out of the office. When she walked out she bumped into someone**

Lizzie: Watch where you're going

Person: Wow someone's feisty

Lizzie: Wow cheek much. What's your name?

Person: What's yours?

Lizzie: I asked first

Person: Really. You're gonna that. Well name's Alex

Lizzie: Lizzie.

Alex: What like Lizzie McGuire

Lizzie: Next time you walk into me just remember it's polite to apologize

Alex: Whatever

Lizzie: Yeah whatever

**Alex walked away after that and Loren came out**

Loren: Who was that?

Lizzie: Just some cocky jerk named Alex

Loren: Really he's cute

Lizzie: Or he thinks he is

Loren: Now in this school they don't accept bulling if you have a problem with some you talk it out. They don't accept bad behaviour or false words either. Now if you break any of the rules you will be expelled ok

Lizzie: Ok. Can we go home now I'm starving?

**They went home and when they got to the house, there was a huge surprise there**

Loren: Ian what are you doing here? Nice car

Ian: I know isn't it but too bad it isn't mine

Loren: Whose is it?

Ian: Can we go inside?

**They went inside. Lizzie went into her room while Loren and Ian were in the living room talking**

Loren: So who owns the car?

Ian: You do

Loren: Please don't tell me Eddie told you to buy a car for me

Ian: No of course not

Loren: Good

Ian: Eddie bought it himself

Loren: Well tell him I don't want it

Ian: C'mon Loren can't you just forgive him

Loren: No not until when he's practically begging

Ian: Loren the man's miserable. He hasn't eaten all day

Loren: Yeah he has he put it up on twitter

Ian: Ha you're stalking his twitter page

Loren: So what

Ian: Loren please I'm tired he keeps on going on and on about how much he misses you and he asked me to give you this

**Ian pulled out a necklace and it said on it 'E+L Forever'**

Loren: Oh my God it's beautiful

Ian: Loren I know you're mad at Eddie for what he said but I think he's learned his lesson. He loves you and I know you love him and I hate seeing my mate this upset. Just talk to him

Loren: I'll think about it

**Ian left and Loren sat on the couch thinking about what Ian said**


	35. Author's Note

**This is just a little clarification about the story **

They are still in the year 2012 in September

Loren's album is coming out in November 14

Eddie's album is coming out in December 12

**Songs on Loren's album**

Be Good To Me

Didn't Mean It

Put Your Hearts Up

Dance With My Father

Slow Down

Perfect Harmony

Love Will Tell Us Where To Go

Die In Your Arms ft Justin Bieber

Clown ft Emeli Sande

Come And Get It ft Selena Gomez

Overboard ft Eddie Duran

**Songs on Eddie's album**

Angel

She Ain't You

It Will Rain

La Da Dee

U Got It Bad

The Other Side

Classic

Us Against The World ft Ariana Grande

Up To You ft Chris Brown

Tears On Your Pillow ft Cody Simpson

With Ur Love ft Cher Lloyd

I Love U ft Loren Tate

Loren and Eddie are looking for houses at the moment because the penthouse is getting too small. They not engaged but they're going on a trip next week so anything might happen. The next week they're going to India for Nora's surgery. I know Max and Nora aren't really in the story. Phil will be introduced into the story soon and so will Chloe. Lizzie will have a kind of Love/Hate relationship with Alex. Mel and Aid visit Phil sometimes. Ian and Mel are not dating maybe in the near future. I might add Kelly back into the story don't know yet review if you want her or not

Sorry I haven't been posting much lately. School is back and that is it

Read and Review and if you have any ideas please say


End file.
